The Mysterious Eevee
by CosmicEevee
Summary: A story about a Human in the Pokemon World, who has been turned into an Eevee. Watch as he goes through his endless journey and uses his knowledge and skills to help himself, his friends, family. Not to mention finding his lover, beating his evil counterpart, and saving the Human and Pokemon worlds.
1. Chapter 1 - Jake, The Eevee?

November 23rd, 2014

—

I sighed as I walked into my room, tired after a long day of working. Recently this summer, I had been helping my dad work on a voltswagon bug, the car my sister nicknamed Herbie, off the famous movies. As I sat on my bed I felt very, very fatigued and just fell on the bed with a 'slump'! Then I nodded off for a short nap.

I was laying on my bed looking at the ceiling for a short time after awaking, thinking about what'll ill do for the next 3-4 hours. Then I thought of an idea. I quickly jumped off my bed and jumped over to my desk. I rummaged through drawers until I found what I had been looking for, my old dsi. After I grabbed the device I checked the game cartridge and I saw what I wanted to see, the game Pokemon Platinum.

I sighed in relief as I walked over to my bed and laid on it once again, while also booting up the system. I was laying there for god knows how long advancing the game on, by the time I was going to look at the clock I had obtained 5 badges with a team of a Luxray, Infernape, Pikachu, and Spiritomb. When I looked at the clock my jaw dropped like an anvil.

It was 2:30am.

"Damnit!" I muttered as I saved then turned off the game, "I'm such a freaking idiot." as I had finished my sentence I through off my t-shirt and jeans leaving my tank-top and underwear. I jumped into bed and yawned, wanting to sleep. So I shut off my lights and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Wake up," I hear a foreign voice say as I yawn, still half-asleep,

"seriously wake up," that voice again? I've never heard it before,

"For bloody hell, WAKE THE **** UP!" I hear someone yell, and shortly after my surroundings suddenly very hot, like a long warm bath I took when I was younger, but wait... This isn't a bath.

My eyes shoot open as I get up and jump to the side, looking quite annoyed, but then notice something, when I landed, it didn't feel like I was on two legs, it felt more like four...

" 'Bout time," I hear as I yawn letting the smoke fade, after the smoke fades I look at who woke me and I started to see a figure,

"What the hell, why are you waki-" my sentence didn't finish, without the smoke I could clearly see who was in front of me. I have memorized those six tails, reddish fur, tri-curled hair, but it couldn't be, the person I was looking at was a Vulpix.

The Vulpix looked back with angry eyes as it responded to my not fully said question,

"Because anyone would try to catch and enslave an Eevee sleeping in the middle of an open field.'

 _Well duh_ , I thought and opened my mouth before realizing,

"Wait did you say Eevee?"

"Yes..."

"Wait that means," I looked down and raised a h- paw?

"Sh*t," I mumbled, "this is a dream right, ill wake up right?"

—

Authors Note ;

This Story Is My First So Reviews and Suggestions Will Help A lot, Im Also Looking For Ideas In Later Chapters, Like A Mini-Thing, or Something, Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2 - Valo the Vulpix

Peace...

Serenity...

Happiness...

... ... ...

I slowly open my eyes as I look around a blank canvas, or for 'normal' people a infinite white room,

 _Im Dreaming_ ,

It was easy to notice, i've read this stuff in books and fanfics all the time, its quite annoying to read about, but entertaining to say the least.

 _Ugg... My Body Hurts_

I can feel pain around the back of my head and think of why and cant seem to remember, but if on cue a transparent-like screen appears in front of me, the screen flickers as I see an Eevee looking at himself with wide-eyes and a female Vulpix looking mockingly at him,

 _I'll take a crazy guess thats me! Thanks a lot brain, thats totally not obvious_

As I watch the screen, the Eevee... or I should say I, start panicking and the Vulpix did the most right thing you can possibly do with a person.. or, pokemon in that state, she slaps the back of my head. The screen disappears and everything is suddenly pitch-black, lights out for me, I guess..?

"Hello?" that voice, is so, familiar,

"I hope he isn't dead, damn my luck," wait, I think i've heard that before, that voice,

"Wake up before I f**king wake you up, again" as I hear this I slowly start to move my front legs,

 _I better f**king get up, but its too peace.. ful..._

... ... ...

"Ahhh!" I jump up as my rear gets toasted by the Vulpix, at least I think it was her. As I run around frantically for about half a minute my rear cools off and I blow on it a lot, still I was slightly shocked that I was shocked, about me in a Eevee body, yes, that wasn't a mistype, or should I say i'm in an Eevee's body? Idk i'm confusing things.

"Jeezus boy, cool the heck off." mocked the Vulpix looking at me,

"Oh, i'm sorry i'm running around when my rear is lit like a torch." I responded glaring. She then returned with a cocky look,

"Hey you wouldn't wakeup so I was doing you a favor by setting your tail smoking." in fact I never noticed I had a tail, thats quite something, but i'm too focused on this Vulpix at the moment to care, "Anyways, if you really care, sorry boy."

"Yeah thanks," I muttered under my breath sarcastically. After our chat she looks at me mockingly once more, but this time I ignore it and look around. I wasn't in the same place as before, and it looked different, along with that I noticed I can smell and hear a lot, like rustling leaves from afar and much more. Yet I also heard two heartbeats one slow one fast, i'm guessing mine was faster than hers, being what just happened. I looked up to where she was and she wasn't there I looked around confused and then heard a whisper right next to my ear,

"Im Valo, and you are?" I quickly ran and spun around seeing it was the Vulpix chuckling faintly at my reaction.

"Your creepy," I said as I regained my sanity,

"So? Why do you care?" she replied thoroughly,

"No reason, you just are, kinda," I nervously replied, blushing slightly then looking away. I heard her start to talk, I ignored it and thoughts pondered in my mind.

 _Why am I here._ _When did I get here. Where the hell am I?_

I looked around more while the Vulpix, whatever her name was kept talking to me, while fake listening I tried to remember how I got here. I went to sleep after playing a game of pokemon until 2am. Also I remember a bright light then I woke up next to this Vulpix, I wondered if my family knows i'm missing or is this some sort of glorified dream from my weird imagination. Logically though it couldn't be a dream, a dream doesn't last this long.

'SMACK'

"Owwww." I rub my cheek, "What did I do this time Vali.. Vala.. Whatever your name is?!"

"You weren't listening, I'm not dumb," she replied quite angrily, "quit staring at everything around you and act like a damn pokemon if you are one,"

 _If only she knew_

"after all its kinda weird to see a cute little Eevee like you wandering around, or sleeping around I should say,"

"I am not cute," I replied quite meanly, catching her off guard, or so I thought,

*chuckle* "I knew you'd say that, after all you are a male Eevee." my heart sank, I realized something, since I was knocked out on my side and was carried or dragged here by this Vulpix she might've had a view of... well... you know,

"Wait, you saw my p-"

"Yes," she cut me off, "does it really matter, you had a small stud on aswell," my eyes went wide and she chuckled a tad bit at my embarrassing situation.

"U-u um..." I replied still in a shocked state,

"Don't make me knock you out again, the first time was enough for me, anyways its hard to hurt such a cutie like yourself," she replied annoyed looking at me with a glare. I put my ears down in humiliation at what she said, good thing no other Pokemon are around here, "you look like your lost, for the mean-time you can travel with me while you try to get back to your home."

Lowering my ears even more, she just made me realize i'm missing my home already,

"I want," I stuttered, "to go home..." I must've not realized but tears were swelling up in my eyes, and Valo, I think her name was, noticed,

"Don't cry little Eevee, ill help you get home," she laid down next to me, I was already sobbing and nuzzled my head in her shoulder and cried for as long as I could, but eventually I felt Valo pick me up and lay me on her back, she must've not realized because she said 'little' Eevee, but we were both around 15 years old, but in pokemon age, about 2 years old, but she did notice when she hefted the weight and put me back down and muttered something like, "He is my age, a crybaby as well," I ignored her rude comment though and sobbed a little more before drifting to sleep, yet before I fully slept I said to her silently,  
"The names J."  
-Authors Note;

This Part of The story was longer than the first, but was very hard to make and im glad I finished it the same day as the first, and had a better cliffhanger than the first, now this snobby Vulpix isn't a snobby kid or a nice mother-figure, but the same age as J.


	3. Chapter 3 - Home and Growl

The next day when I had woken up, at first I couldn't see anything or anyone around me, especially that Vulpix, Valo I believe was her name, yeah! Anyway I stood up and realized I was inside a den or house for some people, and there was a few things cluttered about in the den. I heard shouting and one of the voices was Valo, but the other was unknown, I sneaked a peak outside to see a battle between Valo and a Growlithe, and being stupid I watched as the fought.

Valo fire blasted the Growlithe and the Growlithe dodged not forgetting to tackle into Valo. Valo got up and saw me, but through her eyes she said, "In the den, now! I don't want you to get hurt!" well f*** you brain for being able to read eyes, idk, what should I call it? As I backed up a bit I saw Growlithe pinning her down smiling evilly at the Vulpix. Thats when I realized it wasn't I would get hurt, it was don't watch. I saw as the Growlithe was holding her down nuzzling her cheeks as she blushed and looked at him with a nervous face,

"Growl… Don't, please, I'm not ready for it." Val said urgently trying to escape,

"Don't play coy with me Vulpixie, you know this was coming, you should've been stronger," Growl replied cockily, yes brain you can be disgusting now, cause that could mean 2 things.

I followed what Valo said and stayed inside but after 2-3 minutes of Growl moaning and Valo yelling I couldn't take it anymore. I don't know how to fight but I must stop that Growlithe from finishing her, he might claim her and she is the only friend-like pokemon here to help me, but what to do, what to do. I looked outside and saw a lake and a leaf used to gather water in the den,

"Ok, I have to get there, quick enough to get the water and attack the Growlithe with it without him seeing so… Well f**k it, YOLO" I whispered as I went to the trees edge and Valo saw me, but the Growlithe was too 'distracted' you could say. When I reached the lake I got the water and slowly got closer and closer to Growl the Growlithe when I realized that I might hurt Valo too, but she hit the ground multiple times and yelling at the pain she was receiving, but looking closely. Her hand had done this pattern -.- . ...

which is yes in morse code, so I quickly poured the water on Growl and Valo, Growl got up and turned around to look at me. I didn't realize how big he is unclose, he was at least 3 times my size, if not more, either I'm a small Eevee or he is a huge Growlithe.

"Grrr… Kid I f**king swear I'm gonna hurt you so bad for disturbing our 'private time' now you'll pay the price," as his shadow towered over me, my ears suddenly dropped to the sides of my head and I crouched lowered to the ground like a cat before it pounces and backed up slowly. The Growlithe charged a flamethrower in its mouth as that happened he said in an evil voice, "you won't wanna be next, but hey I'm feeling frisky," and before he got closer and fired the flames at me I laid down and covered my head with my paws and closed my eyes, scared of whats to come. Then I heard a thud and lights out on my show once again.

I slowly opened my eyes blinking in doing so and listened to the vibrations, I saw the big, scary Growlithe fallen over and heard Valo panting slowly behind me. I stood up, but immediately fell due to a pain in my front legs and chest. Valo saw this and stood up then limped over to the front of my body and laid in front of me,

"Thanks boy, you sure got me out of my mess, but you don't look ok, can you hear me? Hello?" she kept on pestering me, eventually I nodded not having the energy the speak, surprisingly because I just awoke right? The question that still stood in my mind though was what the f**k had happened, I wanted to know, and I wanted to know badly. "Good, you can hear me, sorry for what you saw he is quite the- well rude word." she smiled at me and I frowned back in pain for no known reason. Suddenly she was gone and I felt something on my shoulder and it was her leaning on me and making my ar- leg, hurt more than before, I winced and she got off quickly and apologizing, and then said to me,

"Sorry bo-, uh J? Wasn't that your name? Whatever, you were brave to save me and I'm sorry for treating you like a little kid because you are smaller than me, but you are the same age. Don't ask how I know, I just… felt like I have someone I need to help and watch over and when I found you in the middle the the fields. I knew you had no family near so I took you in and played with you for a bit and I-" I covered her mouth with my paw and lowered my ears even more.

Hearing about my family again got me tearing up, I can imagine my sister crying for me to awake from my slumber in bed, to get me back to the human world. This is real, not a dream. I must've teared up again because Valo start licking my fac- eh, fur? Idk pokemon logic, anyways it felt weird at first and I would've told her to stop, but it suddenly felt nice, and I didn't feel as lonely as before, having someone care for me made me happy. That aside though I need to get back to the human world at all costs.

My thoughts were cut off by Valo when she said,

"J, I-I care for you." when I was about to ask what that meant she covered my mouth with her paw and kissed my cheek, then gently bit my paw and dragged me over to the den, then left to move the Growlithe away. While she was gone I was in shock of what just happened, and I blushed very hard, slowly gaining my energy back I stood up and fell down immediately once more gaining more pain than before. After what seemed to be maybe an hour, she returned and brought berries with her. They smelled almost too good and I could tell they were oran and sitirus berries, so I slowly ate one of each, the sitirus berry had more of a spice to it while the oran berries tasted like a blueberry.

I looked at Valo who was asleep, and I slowly stood up and looked out the window and saw it starting to rain, looking around the den I found a yellow vine-like plant and put it around my neck, as I walked more I felt better and my front legs weren't trembling as much as before. I looked out the window and stared at my reflection in the glass-like material. I thought to myself that i've only been here under 48hours and already someone likes me, I can't deal with this.

Once I go back to the human world they will miss me, or is this like the damn mystery dungeon games where they 'bring you back to the pokemon world' ya, its still kinda cliche for me personally, but the new game of it, holy sh*t it was absolutely terrible. On a serious note, I got to make sure Valo isn't hurt, so ill have to leave before she wakes in the morning, ill teach myself to fight or maybe find other Eevees, but thats a longshot. I glance at Valo, sleeping peacefully,

"Her cute face it glistens in the ni-" I slapped myself, are these eevee feelings getting to me, ugg!

I gotta leave, not in the morning and risk the following, I gotta leave Now.

—

Authors Note;

This Chapter Is The Most Hardcore And Hardest Effort I've Done Yet, I hope it isn't too graphic, but there is a lot of action. Cya in the next chapter


	4. Chapter 4 - Interrorgation

I walked by a stream, occasionally taking a sip or two of the cold water to refresh. Before I left I found a notebook type thing with right in it, dots mostly. Seeing this was morse code I ripped a paper like part out and used my claw to carve certain points of morse code.

.. / ... .- -.. / - - / .-.. . .- ...- . -..- / - ... .- -. -.- ... / ..-. - .-. / . ...- . .-. -.- - ... .. -. -. / ...- .- .-.. - -..- / .. .-.. .-.. / - .. ... ... / -.- - ..- .-.-.- / -...- .-

This morse code message meant

'I had to leave, thanks for everything Valo, ill miss you. -J'

The truth is I didn't want to leave Val… I mean Valo. God, those damn eevee testosterones. So dammit, yes I did like her, a lot, I don't want to admit it, but last time I got a girlfriend and I moved it broke her heart and she is scared for life because of me, I can't repeat that. Whatever. I must focus on getting back. I moved ahead, thinking what'll ill do to get back. Bill? No that won't get me to my world. Arceus? No, the chances I have of meeting him are slim to none if not impossible. Think Jake think! Uggg! My brain cannot run without food, good thing I brought some of those berries from Val..o with me to eat.

I eat the berry quickly, feeling refreshed slightly, but continuing my pace. In fact I have no clue where Im going, maybe if I stayed with Vali- STOP IT! STOP IT! Dammit eevee brain! Your a sex psycho. I can't control it. I can't be controlled by you dammit. I lay down with my paws shaking my head back and forth, back and forth. I don't think my sanity will hold up for long, I need someone, something, anything to help me with this sh*t in my mind. Then suddenly my brain started being controlled, no it couldn't be cause I can fight it, manipulated? Yes thats the word. I can't… think straight anymore, everything too quiet, I'm sleeping…

"Time to wake him up…" a dark voice said, deep, anger, pain, why can I tell these feelings from a-

"Brainwaves are moving, he can hear us, thoughts processed… He is unreadable… the patterns are unlike anything i've seen." a nicer, happier, painless voice exclaimed,

"Damn those are confusing, i've never read these." the darker voice spoke again.

"Yo mind telling me where I am and why the hell everything is pitch f**king black?" I said,

"Hmph… Kid, we don't do business with clients people, only the clients." the dark voice said, I was confused and using my nose as a source I can faintly smell 3 pokemon two in front, a Espeon and Umbreon, but the third was very faint, but familiar, but what was it?

"Kid," my ears twitched, "we have questions for you, but you must tell the honest truth, or punishments shall commence." the Umbreon spoke, at least the logical sense for the deeper one to be an Umbreon,

"Fine." I spoke, "Ask away."

"Question 1; When you awoke on a grass field one day, a client spotted you and didn't know you so they immediately called us, so we have been looking for you ever since, the question is what happened on that grass field."

I know how interrogations work, I'm guessing its the equivalent of me a drug dealer and these guys the D.E. f**king A.

"I was awoken by a Vulpix, no name given, she woke me up and I overreacted for waking up where I was, she then knocked me out easily." I stated with a few lies in my truth, protecting that Vulpix was important to me for some reason.

"Ok, Question 2…"

So long story short they asked me everything that led up to the point I was at, then a question I wasn't prepared to lie about came up.

"Question 27; What were your feelings towards the Vulpix before you left her alone in that den."

My heart sank,

"I-I…" didn't know how to answer that question, "I… Liked Her… Kinda…"

I didn't hear an immediate reply but something sent shiver down my spine and someone was literally breathing on my neck, the breath was hot, I heard slight panting, then it happened.

"Is that all?" said A familiar voice next to my ear and my heart was beating so fast, if there was a beep machine, it'd break.

For a second time stopped as I heard that voice, sh*t sh*t sh*t, Im gonna get f**king burned to hell this time. If there was anything worse than breaking someones heart and not seeing them for a long time or forever, its seeing a person who you broke the heart of awhile later.

"For a fairly strong and brave eevee, I haven't seen you in this much fear. Bree, Umb, you can leave us awhile, flick a small light on as well please.

I heard the door open and shut then a small bulb lit above my head, I can finally see that my back legs and front legs were tied separately and there is a row of monitors to my right and machines to my left, computers if I knew better.

"So J, its time to chat," I was fucking scared to hell, a girl this powerful who can outpass and outlast me in a fight.

"J," she saw me shivering, "I'm not going to hurt you, as long as I get what I want J."

"Yeh and thats what you said to the skeletons in your closet too."

"J, your so stubborn, in this room, I can cause lot of pain." she bit my ear, not playfully or hardcore, just enough to make me wince within a few seconds.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I cried as she nibbled my ears and neck,

"J, I'm nice, like I said I find you cute, but you hurt me mentally, why, why would you leave me at the den back there, whats the point of leaving? Answer me that ."

"I needed to cause you pain to help you avoid worse pain later on," I said as she stopped the nibbling,

"What pain." she replied,

"We liked each other a lot Val I know, but I couldn't mate with you,"

"Why?"

"Er… its complicated…" I replied slowly, Im pretty sure her eyes widened,

"Are you ma-"

"NO!" I scream cutting her off, "Im not mated, I'm not what you think I am Val."

"Hmmm?" she replied wanting more, when I didn't reply she bite my ear again and this time HARD,

"STOP! PLEASE!" I pleaded, "Are the other 2 listening in? Um and Bri,"

"Um and Bree, no they aren't."

"I-I," I swallowed, "I… am a human." I sighed and closed my eyes ready for the impact of her bite.

I heard a quiet gasp from behind,

"Thats why I cry when I think of home, it has my sister an-and." I started to slowly sob,

"Not again J! Don't worry! Stop crying! Please!" she unlocked my cuffs and hugged me tight, in fact in the midst of tears I can tell she was deeply worried about me, but wants to play cat and mouse, and I mean this literally, but her fur had been ruffed up and sweaty. She was searching slot for me and I could tell, I should've included 'don't follow me' yet I don't think that'll stop her. She will want to lay next to me and nuzzle me all night to make sure I was alright. However for me I was probably going to cry myself to sleep tonight no matter what.

This time I can't run, my affection won't let me slip away from this again, not again, this has happened too much, its time to end it.

—

Authors Note;

Hardcore, Very Hardcore, who knew this girl knew such high-ranking people, most of this story I didn't even see coming yet I typed this while watching a spy show so, there ya go, review please, more chapters coming tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5 - Jake vs Valo

So far this world has been very confusing, Pokemon attraction, interrogation, close-to-death experiences, holy sh*t its f**king burn notice all over again. Yeah, ever heard of that bada** tv show, but seriously its f**king awesome. Thats one of the things ill miss about the human world, for n-. I feel tears starting up in my eyes again. Stop it, stop it J, I have to pull myself together, I quickly slowed down my tears to stop them from coming out. Its hard to not cry about something you'd cry about no matter what, like missing your family, or girlfriend, or-. I gotta stop feeling bad for myself, stay strong, depression won't get you again.

I heard a slight yawn behind me as I still lie on the hard floor eyes shut, ears drooped over my head. I figured we were most likely still in the interrogation room thing. I guessed…

"J?" I heard Valo's tiresome voice, "Are you awake? J?" I lay there wanting her to leave me be for awhile. I feel to confused to talk, but enough energy to move. I stood up and slowly looked for the door, once I realized we were no longer in the interrogation room, I dropped my head looking at my reflection in the floor.

"Ja-, um… J are you ok?" I ignored her as I looked at my reflection on the shiny floor. An eevee with blood-shot eyes, the ones from a person who had cried a lot. I also saw a bite wound on my right ear, guessing it was from Valo, I forgot about it.

"J, J whats wrong?" I heard Valo say, "Are you deaf now? Are you hur-?" I covered her mouth with my paw, like I did at her den, I slowly walked to the front door and I feel a worried stare from not 1, not 2, but 3 peop- Pokemon. It wasn't a good feeling, as I walked out the front door, I said,

"Don't follow me," just loud enough for Vali, I mean Valo to hear. Right afterwards I looked outside and limped out of the house.

Reaching the outside, I glanced around, trying to find maybe a slight comprehension of where I was, I heard slight sobbing inside the house, probably Valo already missing me. If she catches me again though, I won't be back to tell the story, she thinks I play hard-to-get, and I am slightly, but others protection is what I strive for over my own. I can't worry about her. I also heard the Umbreon and Espeon trying to calm her.

I walk about a meter away as I hear footsteps behind me, coming up fast, I turn around just in time to see Valo being held back by the eeveelutions.

"J, stop! I want to help you! Please stop!" I sigh, turning away from her and mumbling something to myself,

"I can handle myself, I don't need protection." I continued limping away, until she said something the sent shivers down my spine.

"Really?" she said angrily, "Prove it! Fight me right now one on one!" I stopped in my tracks, my ears slowly lowering again, "You can't fight! Can you?" she got me, stopped me right there and made me freeze, when I snapped back to my sences I put my limping leg down and raised my ears, turned around and glared right at her. I wasn't a kid anymore, I wasn't a young boy,

"Fine," I replied harshly, "and I'm not holding back." it was turn for her eyes to widen, not expecting me to accept her dare? Challenge? My brain is dead.

I see Valo break from Umbreon and Espeon's grasp and throws them back yelling at me,

"Lets do this sh*t," she glares, "but one thing, if you win, you can leave and go away, but if you lose," she paused, while I looked at her awaiting the end of her sentence, "you'll be my, uh… mate for the time being." I glanced at her and then tilted my head to the side, wondering why she'd… oh god, no way in hell am I going to lose.

"Bring it," I mutter,

"My pleasure, but don't think you won't get hurt." she replied mocking me again while I kept my dagger-like glare on her.

Begin!

Val runs right at me and has sparks of fire building around her, the move Flare Blitz, if the attack hits, it'll do at least half my stamina if not all of it. I slightly dodged, but the flame hit my a bit and left a scorch mark on my back left leg. I stood up, and while she was busy slowing down I ran right at her, and suddenly I felt this power inside of me and somehow I can control it? All the sudden everything around me slowed down and I ran right at her, she slowly turned around as I tackled her. Everything sped back up as I realized what I just did, I used the move Quick Attack. She slowly stood back up, obviously in pain after that attack, then she disappeared. By know I knew this move, Faint Attack, I quickly ducked as Val trips on my lower back over onto her side. I looked up at where she was,

"Did you expect th-" I paused, "sh*t" she was gone, it was a play, and as soon as I realized I felt a bite on my right ear again, as the teeth increased in pressure, I slowly started to cry, but I wasn't actually crying, I use the attack Fake Tears. She stopped and looked at me worryingly , just enough time for me to trip her with my back leg that was still in pain from the scorch mark. I gritted my teeth as the scorch burned intensely for a moment, dammit I'm burned. After I trip her I turn and have a darker energy build up inside me as I send a ball of darkness at her hitting her directly, Shadow Ball. I leaned on my left side from more pain. This time she disappeared and me predicting she is coming from above I duck and get hit on my right side by a very hot flame, sending me crashing into a tree.

"You fought good, but your not strong enough." I heard her say as I stood up, with the smoke covering me still I laughed a little, "Whats so funny?" I hear her say as I grit my teeth,

"Gone…" I say as I disappear from her view and she looked frantically around, I was behind her, I send a shadow ball, she turns around in time to just dodge it and stand up again. At this rate ill either run of of energy, or she'll beat me to a shred. I wince in pain as more burns hit my scorch mark.

"J," Valo huffed, "your a good fighter, but you don't look like you have any stamina left J, give up, before you get hurt again." just by her voice she was about to throw in the towel as well. I get ready to tackle as the Umbreon jumps between up stopping us from fighting, and looks at both of us, me first.

"Stop this already you two, J was it? You are strong, but can't last forever alone, you'll need help, so I suggest you let her follow you on your journey, but this mate thing is between you two." she glared over at Val, "Valo you can't force him to do anything you want him to, he has a free will, he may not agree with your tactics and probably likes you back, but give him some space, you were going to nearly kill him just then." was he implying I would've lost and obviously he then said, "This fight is a tie," Val managed to stay standing and start panting, but I fell over immediately very tired, and low on energy, as I heard more screams and yells around me my world went pitch black once again.

This really has to f**king stop.

—

Authors Note;

This chapter had more action and I figured the story needed some, what will happen next, anyone know? Well I guess you'll find out soon.


	6. Chapter 6 - Who Are You?

I wake up, isn't that how every day starts here, in fact idk even what day it is? If I were to guess maybe the 26th or 27th, but who the hell knows, this is Pokemon, it can't be that simple. Anyways unlike all the other times I awoke, this time I was immediately up and trying to see where I was, still in that damn house. I sighed as I turned to see no one else in the room. I yawn as I stand up and turn around to see Val's shadow in a kitchen by the looks. Unlike Val's den this place has 4 rooms. I'm in the bedroom, there are straw beds around me. I count 2 fancy ones and 2 roughed up quickly made ones, guess Val stayed here for a bit while waiting for me, but who is the other one for?

"J, good morning!" I turned around and saw Val looking at me with a leaf of liquidized berries in front of her,

"Who's the beds for, well the fourth one," I questioned glancing back at the beds of straw,

"Well, it was for you, but when we got you in the bed you acted weird, very weird, and we moved you out of it,

"We?" I questioned, and as if on a actor cue Espeon appeared behind her,

"Hi!" she said in a cheery voice, I mentally face palmed, she also saw my well, brain make up something non-dirty thank you!

"Hi?" I nervously replied backing up a few steps,

"J, we don't bite." sure you don't Valo,

"How is your leg?" Espeon added, making conversation,

"Uh…" I look at my leg while it has a white bandage 'round it, "It doesn't hurt." I said to quickly to be normal.

They both chuckled as I tilted my head to the side, confused, "Did I say something funny?" I asked still wondering why they were laughing,

"Of course it didn't hurt," a deep voice said, both girls stopped laughing, Umbreon walked in the room, "the berries we gave you while you slept were a combination of chesto, sitirus, and rawst berries, this is the equivalent to a sleep pill or similar. The oran berries next to you let you heal much faster than normal, the pain should be gone, but the wound is still there. Thats all I have to say," the Umbreon left the room.

Uh, anyone know his problem?" I asked,

"He doesn't like to house someone he doesn't know, the only reason your in here is because I'm a friend of his and he let it slide." Val replied,

"Weird," I replied, slightly confused I ticked him off.

"Oh, here J!" Val pushed the liquid over to me, "It'll help you heal, you need to rest for a day lon-"

"No," I cut her off, "I have to get home, right now." she paused for a moment,

"Um… Bree, can we have some privacy?" almost as soon as she finished her sentence Bree the Espeon left the room.

"You gonna kick my a** again, or is this something different?" I ask before she locks both doors,

"Its about that thing you told me in the 'talk' room," did she mean interrogation room? "About you being a h-"

"Stop." I cut her off yet again, I could tell she didn't like it, but I didn't really care, looking away I started to talk, "This is my problem, I am a well," I looked around the room, "Ya know. So I can't be with you, or 'mate' with you so-to-say, thats wh-" when I started looking up she suddenly looked so… dazzling in the different light levels, the way she was positioned and all was so bea-, dammit Eevee senses back the f**k off!

She stared at me for a long time, to long to count, and eventually she said,

"Its true, we can't," she sighed looking at me, "thats why I want to help you." I glanced at her, and stumbled over my own words,

"I-I don't know what to sa-" she covered my mouth with a paw, she then looked at me intently, a second after she hugged me. I looked at a wall frozen in shock, she does love me, not like, love. I start to hug her back and I feel a few tears roll down my cheeks and land on her fur, she just hugs tighter. After a few minutes she lets go and looks at me. Now I see her face blushing and looking at my happily, probably because I agreed to her terms.

As we looked at each other awhile longer we both blushed, well this is kinda awkward. She was first to look away and walk towards the door, unlocking it and slowly opened it, while saying,

"Good night, see you in the morning Jake" thus leaving the room, I guess she got that from the interrogation, question 5, my full name. Whatever though, at least she won't kill me right?

A few hours later it was pitch black outside, I guess I had awoken at maybe 5 or 6pm and it got dark out. I wanted to sleep alone, so I moved rooms to the living room to not bother the others. So I closed my eyes and tried to get the sleep cycle started. When I was close to sleeping mode, the door opened and I saw yellow glowing rings followed by 2 blood red eyes. The rings revealed the Umbreon walking up to me, I figured he was looking for something, so I closed my eyes and waited for him to leave. Then I felt a body overtop of mine, I opened my eyes slightly while being scared, looking up to see the Umbreon glaring back down at me. I just keep pretending to be asleep.

"Kid," he whispered harshly, I kept up the act, "Kid!" he said slightly louder. When I didn't respond he slapped the side of my head, it wasn't loud but it hurt.

"Ouch," I whispered looking up, "uh, hi?"

"Kid, I'm not messing around, who the hell are you?" I looked up at him looking confused,

"Im Jake also known as J, Im a friend of Va-"

*SMACK*

"Owww… That hurts!" I wince in pain from his hit to my head,

"Thats the point kid," he said in an evil tone, "your being to nice, I have a voice recorder in each room and I heard you and Valo talking." I looked at him in fear as he spoke more, "So ill ask one more time, unless you give me an answer you will know great, great pain." I cowered, "Who are you," This reminded me awhile back when I saved Valo, from the Growlithe, Growl was his name? Very unoriginal, anyways, it felt the same then as it does now. Im on the floor backing up slowly looking up at someone 3x my size, "If you don't talk, ill make you talk," suddenly the Umbreon dragged me to somewhere Im not known to and I passed out.

When I awoke I was in the interr- er… the 'talk' room, again pitch-black. I heard Umbreons voice over the speaker, "Time to talk kid," I noticed something different I felt I had something taped to my neck, not sure what it was. "Now who are you, lies won't work here," again I told part of the truth,

"My name is J short for Ja-" I was cut off by a powerful shock to my neck, I winced in immense pain, "STOP, Please stop…" the electricity stopped.

"Who are you?" again the same question. I repeated the same answer and he responded with another painful shock, this time longer and more dangerous than before. This went on for a while, the shocks getting more and more painful, at a few points I passed out and just woken by another shock seconds later. By now I could've been a Jolteon from how much electricity i've absorbed, I just wish Val was here to talk sense into this guy.

Well c'mon genius mind, your smart, get me out of this one.

Authors Note;

I thought I'd need to add a bad guy sooner or later, an untrusting Umbreon, why the hell not? This isn't something a human mind can get out of, he'll need more.


	7. Chapter 7 - Savior

ts been long, painful, and I'm f**king starving, or should I let the dry throat kill me? Yes, Im still trapped by this psycho, I've told him everything except that I was a human.

"Urggg… AHHHHH!" I screamed being shocked very badly, my body will grow burns at this rate, "I've told you everything, V-Valo is a friend I am Jake *breath* an Eevee that awoke on that field! P-Please ill do anything!"

"Tell me who you are," I mentally face palmed again, this guy is obsessed, I need help, because my heart will die soon, if I don't get out of here. "Fine, kid, ill give you 5 minutes, I have something to do," he shockes me for about 30 seconds then stops. Then a door slams shut, but opens slowly and shuts again. Wait what? It opened again, probably that d*ck again, gonna tell me something he forgot. Now after that shock ill need 5 minutes I can't remember why I was there and where I was. Then I hear a familiar voice,

"Need some help?" It was next to my ear, my memory didn't tell me who it was, but I nodded immediately not caring who it is, but I was too loopy to know who it is even if I tried. "Give me a reason," the voice sounded so familiar and I need to find out who it was,

"B-because I m-might die if you don't," I breathed quickly, whoever this was they like to play games, a lot. Even in my dire situation I was getting played with like a puppet, btw brain, go to your *** hole again, dirty son of a b*tch. After all, weird stuff is happening, brain you can die, my arms and legs are tied to a table, I'm being shocked by a psychopath, and I'm gonna die.

"Not good enough," are you kidding? I can tell its a girl voice, things aren't as loopy as before, but my memory is blocked in a safe, who the hell is it? Then a part of my memory returned,

"I gotta, g-get home, and quick, I have *breath* Pokemon to help me get there, please… let me go!" then I realized this could be another interrogator, like those tv shows I watched where there is a fake ally going to help you then bite your a**,

"Who?" the voice said as I felt a nibble on my right ear. It hurts, but it feels… familiar?

"I don't know," I said but the pressure on my ear just increased to a painful level then suddenly stopped,

"Maybe this'll make you remember," I felt a cold, uh… something against my face, fur? Who knows? It felt wet and weird. A minute or so later though, I remembered something, important…

"Her name was… it was…" it was slipping, my consciousness was slipping from sight as my eyelids heavied. "I-it was, *breath*" as I was about to sleep I was bit again to keep me awake, the female's teeth pulled my ear up along with my head. The pain was almost unbearable, yet it kept me awake, "Valo" the teeth lessened pressure on my ear, "Valo, a Vulpix I-I like and banded up with," I took a minute to breath, "she promised to help me g-get *breath* home,"

"Ding, Ding! We have a winner," the straps are loosened and broken, then the figure grabs me and we run out the door.

A few minutes later we're running through the forest, I was watching behind us, meaning I haven't seen my savior. I saw a bit of red fur and a tail or two, but not enough to tell what or who it is. At this point most of my memory has returned, Valo, human, everything except my my savior's name.

We got to a clearing, and I was watching the forest while she looked around the clearing. God I am tired as a car, I was falling over when we reached the clearing. Fatigued I looked up at the sky as my eyelids falling slowly, my vision blurred. Then I blinked looking up at my savior, it was red furred, 3 red bulbs on her head.

It was beautiful, a very good looking Vulpix, the light hit her perfectly while she licked my face in affection, yes my Eevee senses are going to take me over one day, but not now.

Then I realized who it was, "Valo,"

Authors Note;

Yes, I LOVE typing these stories, thanks for reading, the story is on edge, I got the next 5-6 chapters planned out already so, lets go!


	8. Chapter 8 - Pokemon Love

I looked up at Valo, her face told me to stay awake. She was looking at me and licking my face over and over again, reassuring me I was fine. A question lingered in my mind though, it was what got into that Umbreon. Just thinking about it made my ears drop, the pain go-, no almost got me to say I was human. I can't take any risks, I was inches from death. Then came a knight in shining armor, it was Valo. I owed Valo my life, and even though I'm human I couldn't think of any other way to make her happier. I had to mate with her, but not yet, ill tell her later.  
"J, we're safe for now, but we gotta go, maybe my den? Its not far and we can ge-" I covered her mouth with my paw. Now I think about it I do that a lot, maybe to often.  
"Lead the way," I whispered letting my ears twitch a little. Val gets up off me and looks in the sky, then looks at me. "We can get halfway, but we'll have to campout, 30 minutes till sunset."  
She gets up and starts walking. I get up and follow wondering how she can tell the time by looking at the sky.

Awhile later we pause next to a lake, guessing its the same lake by her house. I look across the lake seeing her den, being how big this lake is it would take a long time and would be pitch black when we got there.  
"Like the view?" she whispered into my ear, first I was creeped out and quickly spun around,  
"Val, that is freaking creepy," I say, glancing at her sternly, "Whispering in peop- pokemon's ears will make you seem like a killer,"  
"You'll get use to it," she replies with a wink, I sigh god I hope not.

"J, you should sleep," Val was telling me off, "you'll fall asleep in that lake and I can't swim sooo," I sighed at the sarcastic comment.  
"Val," I said shaking my head, "I… need to tell you something," she walked over and sat next to me looking at me,  
"Yea?" she asked tilting her head, "Whats up?" I glanced at her and back to the ground,  
"Val, its gonna take awhile for me to get back to the human world." I paused slightly, "I owe you for saving me back there as well, I figured…" I pause again, "So, to pay my debts, we could possibly be 'together', so to speak," she looks at me angrily for some reason, so I go defensive, "but we don't have to, its up to you Val." I back up a step and she lightened her stare.  
"Jake," i've never heard her call me that, "are you pulling something? Cause it isn't funny, proposing is a big deal." wait proposing? To have a girlfri- or uh… mate, kinda hardcore, I frowned at her.  
"Im not joking, you deserve something, watching out for me and saved me 3 times." she was about to deny when I held up my paw silencing her, "I saved you once, no more," she closed her mouth and looked at the ground, "thats why I owe you at least enough to be your… temporary mat-"

*SLAP*  
I stopped, the pain on my cheek grew quick, "Val, did you…"  
*SLAP*  
Both cheeks now felt hot and burning, Fireslap? A self-taught move? No, couldn't be, probably the heat from her body. I looked at her face, it was slowly tearing up as she slapped me one more time, but catching my face in her other paw and made it face hers,  
"J," she whispered on the verge of tears, "you don't owe me anything, and don't try to deny it!" I looked at her confused and opened my mouth,  
*SLAP*  
"I said no denying it!" she started sobbing, "Jake! Im not forcing you to do this? So why? Why are you doing this?" I just stared back dumbfounded. "You know there is many other things i'd take from you, but but," her sobbing increased, "your mate spot? Why? You had to do this with intentions!"

I couldn't stand to see her crying face, I pushed he hands off and she went to slap me. I blocked her slap and hugged her tightly, very tightly, "Because Val, I-I do care for you," she stopped crying, "I *cough* l-love you." that was harder than I thought it'd be. After my speech she kissed my head and pulled me to the ground. Then she unlocked her lips from my head, as I looked up at her I could believe why she was admired by that Growlithe. Her fur was shining in the sunset's light, her bulbed hair looked beautifully curled and her tails looked majestic in the light. Eevee senses of lust and romance are going crazy, my own senses are gone, the Eevee senses are initiated.

A minute later I snapped back to realization and my own senses return and accompanied the Eevee's senses. When I did return she was on top again, looking at my face and getting kinda closer than I hoped,  
"I love you too," she said in a new voice, a sweeter one, a foreign one. She slowly lowered her face close to mine. I could feel her breath inches from my face and she lowered more, "Idiot…" she whispered mockingly as her lips made contact with mine. My face was burning up, and not because her skin. The blush on my face was like a spotlight in the a darkened sea. Her tongue kept trying to push through my lips, at some point I let her in. Yes I was making out with a Pokemon, a pixel on a screen in a game. This was blowing my mind.

Authors Note;  
This cup pushed the limits on the 'teen' in fact if needed ill push it to Mature instead. Anyways I'm going through slight writers block so the chapters may not go as fast as before, cya in the next one! 


	9. Chapter 9 - Pokemon Love P2

I awoke, wow that is how every chapter starts isn't it, damn, the days in this world suck… Anyways, I felt incredibly tired today, all I remember was me and Val last night drinking some Leppa berry juice, my guess is the equivalent of beer. I must've gotten to drunk or something, I felt a MASSIVE hangover, it was annoying. On a better note, I stood up and looked around me, obviously ready to get moving, I look to where I was laying, I see Val laying there right next to where I was. I soon see her start opening her eyes and looking over to me,  
"Wow," she stated obviously tired, but surprised as well, "after what happened last night I figured you would wake up much later than now."  
"About last night," I said concerned, "what exactly happened, last night?"  
"Don't remember?" I shook my head, saying no, "Good. I hoped that would happen,"  
"Val, what did yo-" "Don't we have to get going?" she said cutting me off, "Lets go!"

A few minutes later we were walking down the edge of the lake and I was still glaring at Val,  
"Val, if you even dared to-"  
"Do what?" she asked suddenly next to me,  
"Uh… you know," I said looking at her quite concerned,  
"No, I didn't go that far, yet." that 'yet' made my ears twitch, "We will do that another day, when your ready, and i've known you better," I sighed in relief as I knew i'd never be ready, yet that kept me on my toes too, because she was the chooser of when that'd happen and it'd be when I least expect it knowing her,

"So," she started to speak, "how about that Leppuice," that was pronounced Lep-pu-is but is spelled Leppuice. "I don't remember, thats why I asked what happened last night. I only remember the makeout session and the juice, no more." I replied, glancing at her then back at the ground and continued walking,  
"It was the best drink ever! It tasted very sweet and was replenishing for what we did last night." I looked at her, "J, I'm not telling you what we did last night, it wasn't what you thought either." I looked at her again with that 'stop lying to me' face, "Jake! Seriously we didn't have s*x last night! I wanted to, but even while your drunk you deny it." I was actually glad to hear that, the Eevee affection run didn't take me completely over, I hope I'm not in that mode when we do have s*x though, it would be a good experience for the human world.

After awhile we finally reached her den and immediately it started raining, well ain't that such a crazy coincidence, I'm obviously in some f**ked up guys Fanfic. We both ran inside and I proposed to go get berries and she said she can't. I opened my mouth to ask and realized. She's a f**king fire type, IDIOT! So I shrug and go get some myself, we can plan how to get me home tomorrow. I return with about 5 oran berried 2 situis berries and 4 leppa berries, enough to make that Leepuice thing she liked. Hey I figured I'd need to learn how to make food and drinks sooner or later if I'm gonna survive.  
"Uh, Val," she looks over to me at her table, "how do I make this." she rolled her eyes and smiled, walked up next to me and grabbed my paws with her,  
"Let me guide you," I smiled nervously.

A few minutes later 'we' finished making the drink, well mostly her.  
"Thats how you make it," she said taking a drink out of the leaf-like cup, "its that easy, mr. proud and strong." she flexed her non-exsistant muscles. I don't think I ever said this, but I hate being teased, I glared at her, well tried. When I looked at her I felt worried, not mad, something was wrong with me. The Eevee senses were reacting, way too much.  
"Hey J, why don't you try a sip," she pushed the cup thing towards me, I wasn't stupid enough to fall for that,  
"Val, I'm not stupid, your gonna try to get me drunk and have s*x with you." she glared at me and then smiled, "I'm only going to do that if I am not a s*x machine," she opened her mouth to respond,  
"J, I'm sorry," she gave me that pout face that made me blush,  
"Val, stop… I'm not doing that tonight, maybe another day." her cute put face turns into a deep glare,  
"Jake, we barely know each other, but you are such a hard-a**," I snickered,  
"Good, it'll be harder for you to manipulate me." she just smiled at me.

A short time later Val was sleeping I was staring out the window again, this reminded me of the day Val took me in that night, she was asleep and I looked out the window like I am now. I put my paw to my neck and felt the yellow vine still there, I smiled and looked forward to a good future and a great adventure to get me home. I walked over and laid down next to Val, slightly nuzzling her neck in the process, "Ya know this relationship wasn't as bad as I predicted except for the 'not knowing anything' part. For now though, it wasn't that bad though.

Authors Note;  
This was also left on a cliffhanger and a bit of awkwardness happens in this as well, the adventure is coming soon. 


	10. Chapter 10 - Home and Growl P2

"Thats not possible!" Val yelled at me, "You can't kidnap Arceus!" I let her yell at me, and yes the plan was impossible, but I had to make it work to get back home, "Damnit J, this is breaking Pokemon laws! We can't catch the god of Pokemon, in fact how the hell will we find him in the first place?" I was trying to find that out, the games won't help me with this knowledge, or can't it?

"Val, I might know the answer to that," I looked at her,

"Enlighten me J," she said, I sighed at her angry response, its not good for my partner to already want to kill me. Scratch that. Hurt me. If she would kill me she would've done it in that fight,

"In the human world a Pokemon game was released on September 13, 2008, this was the game Pokemon Platinum," she actually was listening to me now, good, "The game had an event that you could catch Arceus in-game. The way to do it was to get an item known as the Azure Flute," I looked at Val, "ever hear of something like that?"

She waits a moment, probably thinking,

"I think I have," she responses, "Yeah I did,"

"Where? When? Why?" I asked hastily,

"I heard about it in my dreams, tonight." she replies quite angrily, "J, things in the human world doesn't relate to here, you can't use that knowledge. We gotta start from scratch." I sighed, throwing all the leafish papers off the table,

"Dammit!" I yell, "How the f**k will I get home now?"

"Jake, there is 3 things I can think of to solve this," I look at her awaiting an answer, she sighs, "You can make a deal with Giratina, the 'Traveler of Dimensions' good luck finding him. You can ask the untrustworthy Unknowns in Alph Ruins. In This world though they are f**king serial killers!" I await the last possibility, "Lastly you can stay here with me for the rest of your life," I sigh, "J, there is only one good option," I look at her,

"I know," she smiles thinking i've given up leaving, "i'm going after Giratina,"

"Are you out of your damn mind Jake?" following me over to a make-shift table, "There is no way a legendary will appear out of no-where to help you!"

"I know Val, no need making it worse," I reply, sending her a glare in the process,

"Jake, your family will miss you, yes, but the problem is, its impossible to find Giratina, its hopeless." ouch, that hurt… badly. I lower my ears and look at her,

"I know, its impossible," I lay down on the floor, "ill never see my family again," I can feel the tears in my eyes. I try not to think about them, and this is because I feel very protective over my family. It makes me cry when I realize I can't guard them from the evil people in the human world. I can understand that Val is feeling guilty, yelling at me about that."Jake…"

"No!" I stop her from continuing, "I just… need some privacy," then I walk out of the den and shut the door behind me.

I squint at the bright light outside, we've been arguing about me getting back for almost 2 weeks, not much has happened, except for Val trying to get me to have s*x with her a few more times. One time I almost excepted, but figured i'll be here a few more months before getting out so I don't need to have s*x with her just yet. I walked down by the lake and laid down with my ears still over my head, and I drop a tear or two while looking into the ocean.

"Well aren't I a lucky f**king bastard," I hear a voice, quickly I turn around with a slide to the left and the dust covers who I look at. "That ain't to nice now ain't it?" I recognized the voice and backed up a step further as the dust subsided,

"Growl…" I hear Val say from the den, the dust settled and saw him standing there looking at me with an evil glare…

Well ain't this f**king fantastic.

I looked at him more confident than our last conflict, he stared back with his skin-piercing glare. "Growl, back off, he has nothing to do with this," I heard Val say from a shorter distance, I saw her walking out here in between us,

"In fact miss 'xie, he is, after all, it'll be fun to fight with your new 'mate'." Growl growled, wow ain't that anti-climatic,

"Growl I don't know what you heard, but-"

"But what?" Growl cut her off, staring in her direction, " 'xie? Did you honestly think I don't have watchers on you?"

"Stalker much?" I asked, Growl resent his death stare at me,

"J, don't do what I think you are!" Val called to me, but I ignored her plea as I sent a death stare right back at the Growlithe.

"Wanna prove yourself, huh kid? You looked like a female the first I saw you, but I had the feeling you were a male and sent watchers in your direction. You and me have a problem boy," I grit my teeth, "a big problem,"

"Bring it you hot-head." I replied sternly. Thats what set him off.

He roars as he runs right at me, using the same first move Val moved in ours, Flare Blitz, I easily dodged the attack and tripped him in the meantime. He stood up and sent a Flamethrower in my direction. I easily countered using a swift attack at him, but the Flamethrower just burned through them. The Flamethrower was too close and my eyes widened as I was sent splashing into the lake. I slowly walked out, dripping wet, I got hurt, but the burn was gone thanks to the water.

"I'm shocked, almost no-one and stand up to me after my flamethrower, even like your weak 'mate' over here." hearing this made me blow a fuse, I looked up at him and hit him with a Quick Attack into his side. This sent him rolling and sliding, "Damn boy, cool down, or I might actually need to hurt you." he sent another Flamethrower at me. This time though I was prepared and slid under it, barely dodging. He kept sending cheap lines at me, making me lose my nerve.

A few minutes later he was done joking around, "Enough of this foreplay boy, your dead." I could see him charge what I thought to be a Flamethrower, ready to dodge he sent it at me. It wasn't a Flamethrower it was a Fire Blast. It sent me flying into a tree slamming into it with my right side. I couldn't bear the pain, but I couldn't let him hurt Val again. "Done already, I thought you'd be more interesting. God your so weak!" He is right, I was weak, I couldn't save anyone, I was helpless. Then a voice got to me,

"JAKE!" my eyes snapped open and looked over at Val, "You can beat him, don't lose please! I need you! I promised to help you and I can't do that if your dead!" I couldn't move, I tried as hard as I could, but my body wouldn't respond. JAKE! JAKE! JAKE! The voices in my head made me realize I can't hold back my love for Val anymore, the lock between the beast and me, broke…

"Well looks like your 'mate' is done, your next 'xie." Val backed up slowly until hitting a tree,

"I can't, it hurts, please don't. Growl please…"

"Back the f**k off," Growl turned around and looked directly at me,

"Finally, you can be a strong soul, I gotta say its qui- ah!" he winced in pain as I hit him with a Quick Attack. The attack was quick enough to be Extremespeed instead. The Growlithe looked at me, something was different and he knew it, my eyes hue changed from white to green in one eye, red in the other. I looked at him and he just shook off his fur and returned another death stare.

I quickly sent a Razor Leaf and Fire Blast right at him, he was too flabbergasted to dodge. Both hitting him directly, I blinked changing my eyes hues again, this time to light blue and yellow. I sent a Thunder Wave and Ice Beam right at the Growlithe who was trying to stand. Both hitting him again, I blinked a third and final time as I walked up to him slowly raising himself up, both my eyes turned sea blue and charged a Surf attack below both of us and I planned on using it. As soon as I was about to I was bit on the ear, making me blink and regain all of my senses.

"Val, stop!" she let go of my ear, ouch,

"Now Growl, go away," she said, "before my mate kicks your a** again." he quickly stands and runs off into the forest while Vul walks in from of me and looks at me. "Jake… Somethings off, you were, in a… bloodlust," I looked at her and I told her straight to her face,

"I couldn't control it," she blankly looks at me tilting her head,

"Control? Control wh-"

"Feelings." I cut her off, "Inside I still have the Eevee senses and they got loose, I couldn't control the power, i-it, scared me Vul." she licked my face a little bit and stopped for a moment, letting me finish. I paused a minute. My sanity was gone, I'm guessing this was what was freaking me out. For you readers who don't know, your sanity lost makes you lose control of your feelings and mind until it's back.

"V-Vul," I started sobbing, "I was scared Vul," I laid down and so did she. She hugged me letting me cry into her shoulder.

I didn't know what happened to me, my strength is outstanding and I needed to learn how to control it, or I may not get to my world alive.

—

Authors Note;

Did I not say this chp would have a lot of action? Well I did say it would have action, and people, this story has just started.


	11. Chapter 11 - Who Are You? P2

December 17, 2014

—

I've been in the Pokemon world for almost a month, trying to unlock these safes inside my head. After I stopped crying into Val's shoulder, she promised she'd get me berries. I nodded at her and wished her luck as she left the den. I laid down, still stifling the tears in my eyes slightly. Doing this I thought of everything that has happened to me already, well, in this world. I thought about the problems i'm in. My Eevee senses cannot be controlled, looking for a way to leave, trying everything, but to no avail. The love I have for Val will completely destroy me, and I know it. The Eevee senses will take over and the monster will be released when I least want it. Almost anything bad that happens to Val will trigger the Eevee senses, or what I call the 'Beast', inside me to protect her, no matter what would happen to me. Part of my human senses also want to do this, and I get that from the human world. The Eevee senses though has its own power, its own mind, its own ideals. I can't let anyone get hurt, by me. Even Val. That is why when we 'mate', if ever, I don't want to 'Beast' to hurt her. I nearly killed that Growlithe, I was close to death several times. On the other side, I kinda need those Eevee senses at times, they saved Val from that Growlithe. Something I couldn't do. In fact, compared to Val and the Eevee senses I was weak, worthless, and deserved to die. The Eevee senses are the only thing still keeping me alive, so… I had to master them, if I ever wanted to get home in one piece. I did have a piece of information about the Eevee senses, if I was hurt I would snap out of it, which is good, and bad altogether. I'm sure you know why.

"Jake!" my ears twitched at the sound of Val's voice, "I brought some berries," I slowly started standing up, the pain from that fight still hurt and I could barley even stand,

"T-thanks," I weakly stated, lowering into a sitting position in front of the berries,

"Here, some oran to ease the pain," I took the oran berries Val had passed to me and slowly ate them, feeling better from each bite. Then I stopped for a second, we had to get moving if I were to ever find a way home,

"Val," I weakly said, her eyes twinkled as her line of sight was on me, "Val, we need to get going tomorrow." she nodded at me, sighing afterwards, hoping i'd stay longer here. Probably sad that I still wished to go home. She thought I was a true mate of her, especially since we were getting close to, you know.

Later that day Val was cleaning the grassy lands around her den, I was still sitting by the lake, looking at the setting sun. I suddenly felt paw on my shoulder. I turned around to see Val sitting there looking at me. I looked back at the sunset as I hear her speak to me,

"J," she sighed, "tomorrow we are leaving the den, and I understand your problems." I just looked back at her, and re-sat myself looking at her, "Jake, I realize why you won't mate with me yet." I tilt my head at her confused, how would she know that? "You may not know this but, J. Us Vulpix can touch someone and listen to the thoughts they have. I know you don't want to me get hurt, or worse." I sighed looking at her. Great my friend is a mind-reader, ain't that swell. She chuckled looking at me, I guess she read that though too. "J, the Eevee senses inside of you, they will take over, but… J, can you master them sooner." I looked at her, as a blush grew on her face, "J, I love you, and no-matter what. I want to be with you." She hugged me, a little too tight, but I just sighed and returned the hug. She was probably still reading my thoughts, but I didn't care I do love her, a lot more than i'd admit, but… She was still a Pokemon. I couldn't break her heart, I knew I couldn't. It may be the only thing I can do though. She stopped hugging me and said, "Jake, I love you too," she kissed my forehead as she walked back into the den. I was sitting there, heart struck. She had said that before, but this time, it felt different. Like she had meant it another way. I looked at the sunset one last time as I walked into the den. I could see Val sleeping on her straw bed, so this one time. I laid next to her and nuzzled her cheek. As I was falling asleep I could see a smile on her face and she whispered,

"G'night Jake."

The next day I opened my eyes to the sound of running, I looked up to see a shadow running out of the house. I looked down next to me, Val is still sleeping. We've been robbed. I jump up and rush towards the door, then I hear Val yawn,

"J, is ever-" I didn't hear the rest as I was out of the den. Chasing the robber through the woods was tiring. God the bugger was fast, I had to slide under fallen logs and jump over rocks. Eventually I reached a field and looked around I saw a Nuzleaf breathing heavily, there was a bagish thing next to him. I ran at him, he noticed, but didn't have time to dodge the tackle I hit him with. He stood up and shot me a venomous glare, "Jake?" I hear Val call as she steps out from the woods behind me, "What are you doi-" she stops as she sees the Nuzleaf, "Leafz?" I look at her and back to the Nuzleaf.

"Wait you two know each other?" I asked keeping an eye on the Nuzleaf,

"Yeah, he is a worker for Umb and Bree," I look at him. Wait… Shit…

"Right on that!" I know that voice, I turn in time to see an Umbreon come out of the woods, "Good to see ya again kid…" I send my death stare at the Umbreon.

"You son of a b*tch!" I run right at him, he send me a stare as I stop inches from him, and i'm sent flying into Val. We both roll for a bit, then slide to a stop. I stand up and look to Val, "You ok?" she nods in return, standing easily. I look at Umbreon, well, where he was.

"Fight." I hear Val whisper as I duck from the Faint Attack. I look up to see Umbreon again and rush as him. He tries to use Psychic, not falling for that one, I use sand attack and he couldn't control me, if he couldn't see me. I dug down and appeared below him, hitting him up into the air, I see him land face-first as he looks up.

"Leafz, get Val." I turn to see the Nuzleaf grab Val and jump over to Umbreon, he holds Val on her back legs and puts a Night Slash, inches from her neck. I get ready to rush him as Umbreon says something, "You attack us, Val gets it." I look at Val, who was looking at me,

"Let her go Umbreon, she has nothing to do with this!" I yell as I see the Umbreon laugh,

"No she doesn't, but you do care about her, right?" I look at him with another stare. This is exactly like the spy movies in my world. I look at her, eyeing the Nuzleaf in the process then look back at Umbreon. There is no way around it, I can't save Val. I could feel the Eevee senses coming to me as I looked at Val, but I can't use them, they'll hurt Val. I just feel them more. I have to use my human brain to get around this.

"So here is the deal J, she'll be off the hook if you give yourself up, if you don't," he stomp the ground. Nuzleaf throws Val in the air and jumps to night slash her, he lands on two feet, she lands on her stomach, obviously in a lot of pain. I cringe as I look at her. My mind makes a mental chant.

senses…

Senses…

SENSES…

It get louder and louder, 'click' there goes the lock.

The Umbreon sees me with my head down and looks at me and starts laughing,

"What'll you do now? Your 'mate' can't save you this time!" he starts laughing louder. I see Val slowly look to me, I look up, gritting my teeth. Her eyes widen, she knows whats happened, the same thing at the Growlithe fight. My eyes turn bloodshot red as I Extremespeed Nuzleaf and Umbreon. I also grab Val and move her to my side, I look at the two weak opponents, my mind focused on hurting them, or worse. I hear Val yell behind me in a sad tone,

"Jake!" I hear her say, who was this 'Jake' i'm not 'Jake'. I have no name, just the intent to protect Valo. "Jake!" I hear her again, its familiar, that name, but who is it?. "Jake! This isn't you! Jake!" isn't me? Wait i'm not 'Jake' or am I? "Jake! Your acting like a monster!" that didn't bother me, the name 'Jake' who was it, it sounded to familiar. "You're not being who I fell in love with Jake!" 'Jake'… That name it couldn't be.

—

Authors Note;

Holy Sh*t who the hell is this character who is controlling Jake? Or is Jake controlling him, Find Out Next Time!


	12. Chapter 12 - Who Are You? P3

Eevee's POV

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed in confusion, "WHO IS JAKE, ITS SO FAMILIAR!" everyone around me is suddenly lifted into the air by a Psychic attack I cannot control,

"Hey!" I hear Val say, I look over to her saddened expression, "You are Jake!" I couldn't believe her. It just increased the pain inside my head,

"NO! I CANT BE JAKE! JAKE, WHO IS IT? WHO IS ITTTT!" I yell louder, my sound waves knock the trees over around the field. The Psychic stopped and everyone fell, I looked up hatred in my eyes, I saw everyone as an enemy. "YOUR ALL GOING TO HELL!" I scream as a powerful light appears in my mouth, Val looked at me confused, worried, and scared. Her eyes widen as she sees my newest learned attack, Hyper Beam. I aim my attack at the Vulpix, her name was Val and I was about to shoot it right at her, but the attack was moved to the left. The urge to not kill her right then, where had it come from. Suddenly the dust settled and I was facing… myself. Another Eevee?

"Back up, whoever you are, get away from Val," I looked at the Eevee dumbfounded, I said something to myself. I see the Vulpix, Nuzleaf, and Umbreon all looking at the two of us. The Vulpix was shocked the most.

"You hurt Val," I heard the other Eevee say, "now i'm gonna hurt you."

Jake's POV

I suddenly saw the 'Beast' yelling my name confused, I saw a Hyper Blast charge in his mouth and fire at Val, I had to stop this. I used all of my power to push the Hyper beam to the left and suddenly opened my eyes. I was in front of the Eevee, Val behind me, I looked at him, wanting to punish him badly for what he's done.

"Back up, whoever you are, get away from Val," I say looking at him, he just stares back at me, enraging me more.

"You hurt Val," I say, "now i'm gonna hurt you." he looks back at me with the same eyes he had while attacking Val. He is going to pay. He goes to trip me and I fall, looking over at him as he sends Razor Leaves in my direction, I dodge, but one Razor Leaf hits my front leg making me limp for a second. I look back at him, angrier than ever and run at him with a quick attack, he uses Extremespeed to dodge it. I send a Shadow Ball at him and it hits him, good shot. As the dust clears, he is standing there. He didn't budge. My attack did nothing, he's a normal type, dammit. I could see him use Extremespeed, he hit my left side and sent me rolling into a tree. I stand up and feel more adrenaline building inside of me. He charged a Hyper Beam and I charged a Signal Beam, we blasted them at each other. My Signal Beam was failing compared to his Hyper beam. I was about to lose, then suddenly a Flamethrower joined my Signal Beam, and the combined power tied the Hyper Beam. all 3 beams exploded in the middle and I quickly eye Val. Who is standing now, but limping, she smiles at me and makes a determined face. Then I hear a Water Pulse, I jump right at her, jumping in the path of it blocked her from getting hurt. I look up to see more attack coming my way, as I prepare for impact I get hit by an attract. Afterwards I am hit with a Flamthrower, Thunderbolt, and Ice Beam all at once, the other Eevee had use Tri-Attack. I looked up and looked at the Eevee, the attract had not worked, it was a male Eevee I was fighting. I sent a Signal Beam at him, sending him crashing into a tree. He stood up easily, we were tired, but this battle hadn't even begun.

We stared at each other, breathing heavily in the process, I could see he was more powerful, but I had to protect Val no matter what. He glared at me, then sent me a wicked smile,

"You're Jake," I looked back at him gritting my teeth, "you're going to hell as well," this made me freeze, wait, no. He froze my feet! I guess I hadn't seen his Ice Beam, I would regret that in a minute. He stared at me and smiled again, quite evily. "Die," he simply put as a Hyper Beam hit me directly, the pain was too much. I was losing consciousness, my heart was failing me. I was finished. I closed my eyes and tilted my head down, my legs gave in and bent, I didn't fall due to the ice around them though. Everything was dark, my ears were down. Is this death? Was I dead? I couldn't die, not yet. I was too weak to open my eyes, my thoughts disappeared, its over, I'm dead…

I would say my journey ended there, and it would have, if Val wasn't there..

"JAKE!" I heard her say, "DONT GIVE UP," I hear her yell, "YOUR MY FRIEND, SO DONT DIE, PLEASE." this is what I meant before, she is hurt that i'm dead and I couldn't help her. I just looked at her one last time before my smiled faded and the world went black.

"You can help her," I heard a voice, a new one, something about it seemed different than most Pokemon, "now get up, I will entrust you with powers, you can do it J, you are legend." suddenly I felt a burst of power inside of me, I was now driven to survive, my eyes opened and I looked up to see the evil Eevee cornering Val. Don't know how long I was out, I saw the ice melted at my feet, Umbreon and Nuzleaf fallen down. By the angle I was looking at I was laying down, I couldn't hear my heart beating, or my own breaths. I couldn't feel my body, I stood up and thought, he will be judged. I looked right at the Eevee and felt my powers lift him and smash him into the ground. I jumped in the air looked down at the Eevee, he was looking right back at me, with that wicked smile still on his face,

"Judgement…" I state as my body felt extremely hot, extremely fast I smashed into the Eevee and a ball of light appeared blinding everyone around me. I kept punching the Eevee deeper and deeper into the ground. "This is for Val," I say as I deliver one last punch right into the Eevee's chest it was an uppercut, sending him thousands of feet into the air. He came back down and landed on the floor like a rag doll.

I snapped back to realization, he looked at me before his body disappeared, still smiling like a maniac, "Finally my plan worked." I looked at him with deep anger, "Jake, your done," I looked at him still confused,

"Your a murderer," I look at him as his body went with the wind and evaporated into thing air, I felt thousands of bird, bug, and all Pokemon types staring at me, I looked around, then looked at Val, who was backing slowly away from me,

"Val," I said as calm as possible, she looked and me and just backed away further, "Val, I-I." I had no excuse I killed that Eevee and thats why she was scared, she was regretting to like me now I knew it. I slowly gave her space and she backed up more, looked at me and said,

"Who are you…"

—

Authors Note;

I have nothing to say this time!


	13. Chapter 13 - Brokenhearted

I sigh as I look up at the sky, there were no Pokemon in the lake, no chatting around me in the forest, and sure as hell no Valo. I was sitting at the other side of the lake Valo's den was at. Cant believe this happened because of that one day.

*FLASHBACK*

Val was looking at me backing up, tears in her eyes, swelling.

"Who are you?" she asked, "Your not Jake, I didn't fall in love with you!" I tried to talk as sweet as I could,

"Val, i-im sorry, Val I didn't mean to scare you," she just looked at me with a dagger-like stare,

"Lies!" she looked at me, "Your not Jake! You can't be! Jake isn't that cold hearted!"

"Val, please think, I killed my evil ego, he would've hurt you," I turned away, "fine. I said, don't believe me, just don't come looking for me again. I started to walk away, and once I was a good dozen meters away I stopped and said loud enough for her to hear, "Goodbye, Val…" I kept walking until I reached the woods and then ran through them, reaching her den, I took my research on getting home and left a note saying I was sorry, in morse code of course. I ran out of the den and around the lake until I reached the clearing on the other side, I started sobbing quietly to myself as I laid down and looked across the lake.

*FLASHBACK*

That happened almost a week ago, i'm still getting over it. I laid down and looked across the lake to watch Valo. She was eating a cool Oran and Situis berry sandwich of sorts, I'm stuck with pieces of leftover berries I found in the forest. I slowly sobbed to myself, everyone in this world was terrified of me now. This made me long for my parents even more than before. I heard a bush rustle behind me, I turned to see a Shinx looking over at me. She saw me looking and immediately hid in the bush again. I just rested my head on my paws again and looked over at where Valo was, she wasn't there, i'm guessing she went to bed. I turned away and curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

The next day I was introduced with a note inches from my head, it was in morse code, it said;

'Hello! Sleep well? Cool. This is about business.' I sigh as I push the note away, I go and grab an oran berry then return to continue reading. 'Someone wants to meet you, meet on the top of Mt. Pyre at sunset.' that made me wake up, I immediately grabbed my research and got moving. How'd I know where it was, well its like this. One day when me and Vul were finding out how i'd get home, she showed me Mt. Pyre to calm my mind. She showed me all of the mountain. I was on my way.

About 3 hours later I was mid-way up Mt. Pyre, but out of nowhere rocks suddenly fell down, followed by a Flamethrower, I jumped to to side and looked up. No one was there, which confused me. More rocks fell and Flamethrowers cam at me from out of nowhere, I quickly ran up the mountain. About 1 or 2 hours later I was tired, but reached the tip of the mountain. Looking around I thought I was played, no-one in view, and it looked untouched. I yawned and looked at the sky. Valo had taught me how to tell what time it is looking at the sky, it was 30 till sunset. I laid down and put my notes to the side and started to think on more ways to get home.

A few minute later I heard a voice.

"Well its surprising you actually showed up, especially since your early." my ears twitched, I didn't turn around though I was busy writing something with my claw. "Hello? Are you deaf from how long you've been isolated," my eye twitched as I ripped the paper with my claw. I stood up and turned around. A Charmeleon was at the front behind him I saw a Growlithe, Torkoal, Shinx, and someone behind the Shinx I couldn't quite make out, "I've been waiting for this," the Charmeleon said obviously sizing me up. I didn't move I just stared at the Growlithe, I knew that was Growl. The group stared at me for a long time, eventually I spoke.

"Who are you guys and what do you want?" I ask in a dangerous tone. The Charmeleon looked back at me,

"We are the group known as the Mountainers," I didn't budge, "we heard about your recent, uh… event, and figured you'd need some friends. I saw the figure behind the Shinx move and step back slightly. I looked back at the Charmeleon,

"Make it worth my time," the Charmeleon grit his teeth and nodded at Shinx.

The Shinx walked up to me and looked at me, when I looked to see who was behind him I saw the Torkoal blocking the Pokemon. I looked down at the Shinx. The Shinx looked back. I've done enough of these to tell a battle was heating up. The Charmeleon snapped and the battle commenced. The Shinx ran at me and hit me dead on with a Volt Tackle. He turned around and looked at me, shocked at what happened. I didn't budge, I raised my head and turned around, glared at the Shinx and sent about 30 maybe 40 Shadow Balls at the Shinx. The Shinx dodged most of them, but was hit by maybe 3 or 4 of them. Unlike me, the Shinx took a minute to stand, then limped over to me. I turned and looked at Charmeleon, "Not worth it," he glared right back at me, and sighed.

"Fine, maybe this'll work," he clapped twice and the Pokemon hiding behind the Torkoal came out.

It was Valo.

—

Authors Note;

Brokenhearted? Well maybe so!


	14. Chapter 14 - Xin the Shinx

I stopped, my heart sank, my ears dropped. I'm looking at Valo, the one who I left a week ago. I didn't care I grabbed my papers and started to walk away,

"Wait where are you going?" Charmeleon said to me,

"She thinks I'm a monster, she won't care about me," the comment I said hurt more than any damage i've taken, she doesn't care about me, yet I care for her. Its very hard to turn and walk away.

"Lies," I heard a new voice turning around,

"What?"

"I said lies," it was the Shinx, I looked at him before my eyes filled with rage, "J, you're lying," he knew my name, "she did care for you, but she was scared of you." I glared at him intently,

"You know this… How?" I questioned, he gulped,

"She told me," I glanced at Valo, then back to him, he swallowed again, "she cried for 3 nights straight." I looked away and started walking away again. He said one more thing that made me stop again, "You on the other hand!" I froze, and waited for him to continue, "You left her! You don't care about her,"

"Me?" I heard him back up a step, "I don't care for her?" I turned and saw his determined face fading, I walked up to him, inches from his face, "I saved her life!" I yelled, "I saved her from an evil Eevee equivilent,"

"But the Poke News,"

"I don't give 2 sh*ts what the Poke News says, if I was a mass killer, or psycho," I paused to take a breath, "I saved her life and she knows it!" I look at her, then back to the Shinx, he backed up a few steps, "I left her because she was scared of me, and thought I was a monster!" I glared, I looked at Valo, I saw tears in her eyes, she was gonna break. I looked back towards the exit. "Give me something that won't waste me time Charmeleon," I started walking, "she thinks I'm a monster, and I can tell." they all stared at me, "Goodbye,"

It was dawn, I awoke on a clearing in Mt. Pyre. It was late last night, so I rested here. I knew I was being watched and got up and walked away. A few hours later I was back at my clearing, next to my badly made bed. After awhile the sky dimmed and I heard someone watching me, I turned to see the Shinx. I know knew this was the same Shinx 2 nights ago, but I didn't care, I just laid down and looked at the lake. It was different, it had a new shine to it. I didn't know why. I look across the lake and saw Val eyeing me, I looked up it was late. I figured i'd sleep for tonight, but something was keeping me up, the eyes on me from across the lake. My wind moved in the wind, it grew over time. I looked up at Val, she quickly looked away and went into her den, I saw the fire go out too. I turned around and blew my fire out as well. Well g'night whoever is watching.

Stepping awoke me, I slowly opened an eye, it was about 3am. I stood up and the stepping stopped, I turned and saw 3 Scythers and a Scizor, I sighed and yawned.

"Another group of idiots wanting to murder me?" I ask and they looked at each other, then all attack at once. The 3 Scythers all use Slash and Scizor uses Close Combat. I just stand there blinking then turning around to where they were, I chuckle, "Before I kick all of your a**es, tell me who you work for." The Scizor looks at me and nervously replied,

"Uh… We work for," he paused, the Scythers ran away, "Xin." he finished and ran,

"Well time for me to research, this so-called Xin." I mutter as I lay back down to sleep.

The next day i'm at the Poke Forest, another place Val showed me. Sitting next to a tree. You could come here, and if I'm here no one would be near me, except for one person,

"Is that all?" I ask to the shady figure leaning on the tree,

"Yeah, mate," the figure said, "Xin is a Shinx, recently joined the Mountainers. A group of Pokemon on Mt. Pyre." I sighed,

"Alright Meowth," I said, "how much this time?"

"52 coins," Meowth replied. Meowth was my source of info, I pay him coins, Pokemon Currency, for information, thats how I know about Val and most of my notes to return to my world.

"Here." I drop a bag and he picks it up, counting the coins, "Keep the change," I stand up and walk away, Meowth slips back into the darkness. Well now I know who to get, and I know just how.

—

Authors Note;

Anything more? It is like a spy story ain't it, so anyone confused yet? I am, and IM THE DAMN WRITER, good luck!


	15. Chapter 15 - Unresolved Buisness

2 weeks…

Its been 2 weeks since I first had contact with Xin, that bastard.

I have seen him over at Val's place, and he watches me, so does Val. I have a feeling I am being surveyed more than he is. I called in all my favors from other Pokemon I have helped, i'm getting a good reputation and not a psycho maniac killer. I've also noticed Val appearing around me more often. I've seen her when I talk to Meowth. I've seen her talking with my clients, they eyed me, I pretend not to notice. I'm in the middle of my meeting with Xin's bud, his name is Thim, weird name for a Pikachu.

"So I guess your J?" I looked up at the Pikachu, apparently wearing shades, I just smiled,

"Yes, and I presume your Thim?" he nodded and sat down next to me. I sighed, "Thim," he looked at me, "I need info on a friend of yours Thim. His name is Xin," The Pikachu glared at me, "I want you to capture him, I gotta talk to him," the Pikachu sighed, "something wrong?"

"Yeah," he responded, "he asked me to capture you," I looked at him, he adjusted his shades, "behind you, 20 feet, a Scyther," I looked in the reflection seeing that Scyther and nodded, "take him out he'll lead you to Xin, now where is the cash?" I dropped that bag I was holding, he check it, "231 coins. Good job Jake, ill contact you…" he stood up and walked off, I stood up and walked into the forest.

I hear the Scyther getting close, I'm behind a tree, I see him walking past, I sent ice at his blades and feet, he turned his head at me.

"Im not dumb Scyther," I said looking at him, "where is Xin," he glares at me,

"Wouldn't you like to know heart breaker!" he spat at me,

"You'd best tell me, after all, you know how 'dangerous' I am," he looked at me worried,

"Fine… he is staying in a house, 150 meters from Grand Lake, West side,"

"Good," I thawed his icy constricts and walked away. Leaving him there,

I'm at Xin's place, I heard talking inside, it was Xin and Val. I quietly snuck in the room and hid in a dark corner and watched them talk. It went something like this,

"Val, J is a psycho and you know it!" Xin said,

"He isn't, well…" she paused, "not anymore, i've spied on him, he is helping people! Not hurting them!"

"You talked to his clients!" Xin said, she nodded, "Was he there?" she took a moment, but nodded again. He slammed his hand on the table,

"B-but, he didn't notice!" she reassured, he glared at her,

"Jake is smart, he would've noticed," I noted this, Xin was the equivalent of a spy, but so was I, doesn't really matter. I sneaked outside again.

As I was walking I stepped on a trip wire. Dammit. I jumped to the side as Val and Xin came outside, Xin looked everywhere, he would eventually find me in this pile of straw. The one thing he didn't have, was good hearing. I say a thing, Val would hear, I quickly run into the forest as neither of them are looking. I here Xin yell at me, but it didn't know it was me. I hear Val getting closer though, she was probably faster than me by a long run. She would outrun me, I had to outsmart her. I ran into the lake, and swam quickly, even if she did catch me here, I can get to my place and move before she got there.

A few minutes later I was at my place, the sunset falling, I was tired and hungry. I grabbed my bag of berries and ate a few. I've grown to like Chesto berries. Besides my hearing I smelt 2 familiar Pokemon, I turned and looked into the forest, Xin and Val, might as well come out before I come in. I see Val followed by Xin, Xin looking incredibly angry.

"What's up old pals?" I say sarcastically,

"We knew you were at my place, your in a world of hurt," Xin says electric around his fingers,

"My bad Xin, not your concern I'm checking up on enemies," I looked at him smiling, this made him angrier, "In fact, the only reason I found you was because of that Scyther I 'happened' to come across," his eye twitched,

"J," he said, "don't make me have to fight you," I just stared,

"Really Xin? Last time we fought, I left you limping," I replied,

"Val here didn't want me to hurt you, but she won't stop me this time," our stares heat up as he slowly inches towards me, we were maybe 20-30ft apart when Val yelled,

"J, Xin, Stop!" we both look at her, "I don't want to see you guys fight, and I know who would win already," she glanced at me then Xin, "stop."

"Sure," Xin said looking back at me, "as long as he apologizes to you," I glared,

"She was scared of me Xin, I left for her sake, she never talked to me again, until now." I looked at her, then back to Xin.

"That's it…" Xin said

That is how the battle between me and Xin began.

—

No Authors Note


	16. Chapter 16 - Jake vs Xin

Xin ran right at me, I sighed letting him use his Volt Tackle. He hit me right in the side, barely making me slide to the right. He wants to take revenge for Val. Ill let him hit me till he is out of steam. I kept taking the hits, his Thunder, Quick Attacks, Volt Tackles, everything, he eventually wore out and I just sat down looking at him.

"You done yet Xin?" he grit his teeth standing up slowly, "You have a better chance of being struck by lightning than killing me." he laughs as it starts to rain, I see Val is hiding in my make-shift den. I start to hear lighting crack as I look over at Xin, he looks different… Lighting then hits him and he smiles.

"Funny you say that Jake, your not the only over-powered Pokemon here." my eye twitched and he hit me a Volt Tackle almost instantaneously I rolled sideways into a tree,

"That stung," I stood up, looks like I have a challenge. Val looks over at me, slightly frowning at both of us, but is pumped to watch, I just grin at her as I get ready to actually fight.

BEGIN

Xin sends a thunderbolt right at me, I slide under it. I slide to the side and send a Shadow Ball right at Xin, which sends him flying sideways. He is behind me and Volt Tackles me, taking me with him and smashing me into a rock, I grin. This Shinx can actually fight. He jumps back as I stand up and turn around. I disappear from his view and Shadow ball him from above, Direct Hit. He is pushed into the ground. I charge a Signal Beam and send at him from mid-air, sending him deeper. He looked up, white-eyed. He uses Thunder right there. I stand up and smile. He is smart too. I turn my eyes red and send a Fire Blast right at him, hitting him straight on. He stood up and looked back at me,

"So Val didn't lie about your 'powers'," he smiles more and send bolt after bolt of electricity at me, each stronger than the last. I fall over and grit my teeth as I slowly stand up, that actually hurt, not the fun way. I send him a glare and blast 2 Ice Beams and a Razor Leaf, he is hit the same, if not harder by my attacks. He stood up and ran at me with Volt Tackle, I ran at him with Giga Impact. We crashed into each other. We both stood and he fell over, ouch that gotta hurt. Just a second later though I also fall over landing on my side. I hear Val run over to Xin seeing if he is ok.

I slowly stand up and turn around limping over to my berry bag, I only have one. Uggggg, oh well, I look over to Val,

"Val," she looks at me, "catch." I threw her my last Oran berry and fed it to Xin, I pack my bag and sling it over my shoulder and start limping away. I turn back and see Xin standing up and talking to Val. I smile, he is fine, thats good. I turn back to limp away when I'm stopped by a paw on my shoulder. I turn again to see Xin, he slapped me across the face, I pushed his arm off and continued walking. He started to chase after me, but was stopped by Val, I saw fire pass by my left ear.

"Jake, take another step and ill personally kick your a** myself." I stopped and turned around defeated, I couldn't hurt her in a fight, "Both of you need to make up," we both sigh and look at Val, "cmon boys, hug it out," I narrow my vision and look over to Xin who is glaring at her, I turn around and start walking as a flamethrower passes a centimeter from my head. "Jake, don't stop ill actually hit you!" I sigh one more time, dig a 500-token bag out,

"Take this," I threw them the bag, then I throw a card with my name and how to contact me, "find me if you need something." I walk away further and a fire hits the back of my head, she wasn't lying. It stops quick as I turn around to glare at her. I spit water in the air, let it land on my head, cooling the burn. "What do you want." I asked,

"Make-up," Val said, I glared at her more before nodding. I looked at Xin, he had a scar or two and limping slightly.

"Sorry," I told him, his face lit up like a candle, I turned and started to talk,

"J," I stopped I turned and looked at Xin, "Sorry." I smiled and walked away again.

"Call if you need anything Val, be seeing you two in my nightmares," I stated sarcastically,

"J…" I heard Val say, "one more thing," I stopped and listened,

"meet me at my den tonight, 12am if possible," I nodded and walked off.

Later that night I was still on the lakeside, but a different spot, I could still see Val's den, I looked up, it was 11:30, take me 15 to walk there. I dropped off my bag at my place and walked over to hers. When I got there I saw her in her den laying down, I sat by the lake. I've sat here before many times, this time was different. I heard a voice next to my ear,

"Hello J…" I rolled my eyes and turned at Val,

"Damn you Val, i'm gonna kill you someday." she chuckled at my joke, I looked at the lake. "What do you need?" I felt her lick my cheek, I haven't felt that for a month,

"Love," she leaned her head on my shoulder and yawned, I sigh…

"You haven't changed a bit," I say mocking her,

"Neither have you…" she bit my ear and pulled me to the ground, I'm gonna have a scar there… She leaned and kissed me, I blushed. "So J…" my ear twitched, "wanna be 'mates'?" I looked at her and licked her back as a yes. She smiled.

What a night we had

—

No Authors Note


	17. Chapter 17 - Problem

I yawned as I opened my eyes, looking at Val across from me. She was beautiful when she was asleep, I sighed and stood up. I walked out of the den and looked into the sky, it was around, uh… 2 maybe 3 in the afternoon. We must've been awake for a long time last night, doing, well…

"Jake?" I turn around and see Xin. I yawned as I turned away,

"Hi Xin, need help?" I replied, still quite tired,

"No," he replied, "but what are you doing here?" he sounded quite surprised.

"Val invited me over for the night," his eyes widened,

"What did she invite you over for exactly?" I stared at him after his question,

"Uhhh…"

"Xin?" thanks for the save Val, "What are you doing here?"

"I was asking him the same question," he replied to her question pawing my direction,

"I invited him over…" she said, quite hastily,

"I was just leaving to get to my new camp," I say stopping him from asking questions, "ill see you guys later," I start to walk away into the forest as they start up a conversation. Good thing me and Val didn't reveal what happened. I reached my camp and looked around seeing my trap initiated. When you are in as dangerous work as mine, you set up a trap at any new spot you move too. Ask Xin he'll give you more details. I look around and walk straight to my bag, I looked in my bag, shocked at what I saw.

"Dammit!" I yelled at myself. None of my info was in my bag, all my notes, files, money. I was out cold. Guess I gotta go to Val for help.

"Val, I got a problem," me, Val, and Xin were at he make-shift table, they both looked at me with stares of worry, "remember all those papers and files I made to keep dirt on everyone I met, actually probably not, never mind. Anyways I was robbed." they both look at me in shock, "My papers, research, money, its all gone."

"No way," Xin said looking at me, "it took me weeks to track you, who could find your place in 1 day?"

"Not even that!" Val interrupted, "He only set up his place about 15 minutes before meeting me, it was 12 hours at the most." I stared at Val, she got smarter. We all sighed, Xin looked at me,

"Jake…" he stumbled over his words, "If it helps I can repay you the money yesterday. I just looked at him,

"That isn't necessary, I got someone who can track this mastermind down, get my info back."

"What the hell we waiting for then! Lets go, I won't let them get away because of me!" Val stated before walking out of the room,

"Did something happen betw-"

"You heard her lets get moving," I cut him off. I heard him chuckle as I left the den, he followed closely after.

We were waiting at the Poke Forest, Val and Xin were watching from a distance, I heard a familiar voice behind me,

"What is it this time Mate?" the Meowth said, slipping out of the shadows,

"I need to find someone…" I replied motioning Val and Xin to watch me,

"Say the name bud, 24 hours I got him,"

"Thats the problem…" he looked at me, "I don't know who it is." he sighed and started to stand, "Meowth, I do have some info though." he rolls his eyes and sits back down, "They have a lot of friends, he found my moved home within 12 hours," his eyes widened, "I figured not many Pokemon have that many connections, think you can get a lead," he reverted his vision to me,

"J, look who your talking to, of course I can get a f**king lead." I breathed out happily, "But," there is always a damn catch, "this job is gonna take me at least 48 hours if not more." I sighed,

"Fine, but it better be accurate, I can't let this b*tch walk. He wouldn't use lots of resources to find me for no reason." I stood up, adjusted my vine necklace and started to walk away. The Meowth slipped back into the shadows. I motioned for Xin and Val to come with me, we started heading back to her den.

We got back and started talking about the situation,

"Jake, I saw a Grovyle and a Weasel take view to you when you started talking about the robber." Val told me looking over to Xin, then passing me a few papers,

"The two must be the hands of a prime leader." Xin says, "Looks more like a organization than some simple Pokemon group."

"I see," I look at the info written, "if my guy pulls through we can get this b*st*rd to appear."

"In the meanwhile," Val cuts me off, "we got to do something to pass the time for Meowth to pass some info over to Jake."

"Well, while we're waiting," Xin said eyeing both of us, "what's going on between you two?" I look at Xin then at Val,

"Ya, know I got a job to help out with, so Val wanna,"

"Sure!" she quickly puts as we both walk out the door, leaving Xin behind,

"Hey wait a minute!" he says following us.

This team is gonna be quite interesting.

—

Authors Note;

Here comes some hardcore sh*t people, get ready.


	18. Chapter 18 - Date to Die

"Ugh." I complained, walking back to Val's house, "Val, remind me to not do any jobs for you." she chuckled and pushed me with her front legs,

"C'mon Jake, it wasn't that hard…" she looked at me, with that, 'I love you' smile,

"I had to disengaged 2 Scythers, a Scizor, and do it all silently…" I paused, "In an open field!" she rolled her eyes at me. "You know I hate you right Val?" she chuckled again and bit my right ear, hard… "Owwww, Val thats not nice," I push her off as we reach her den.

"Whatever," she yawned as we said our goodbyes, I was currently sleeping at the lakeside, near her den. As I started to lay down I heard Xin yelling,

"Uh… Uh… J!" I look up to see him rushing at me, with no intent of stopping. He accidentally pushes me into the lake, by hitting my right side. Val must've heard the splash and looked into the water,

"Xin? What was that for?" he looked back at her,

"Accident! Accident!" he said defensively.

A few minutes later I was out of the water glaring at Xin, the whole time dripping wet.

"So what is so bad, you needed to push me into the lake?" I said, keeping a glare on him. Good thing I wasn't pushed in too far, cause, well I can't swim. He looked back at me,

"First off sorry," he said quite apologetically, "and we have a problem." I look at him awaiting for him to finish, "Someone is trying to kill you…" I look at Xin, then Val, back to Xin,

"Lets talk about this inside." Val said urgently.

Once we were inside all eyes were on Xin, I looked at him worried.

"Xin, how do you know someone is trying to kill me?" I asked tilting my head,

"Oh I didn't finish," he stated holding off my question, "someone is gonna kill you, and anyone your close too." I followed his glance over to Val, "This person is a hired assassin, he plans to jump you while you talk to Meowth, i'm guessing he got paid off." I sighed, Meowth was the one to do that to a gu- Pokemon, he is quite the S.O.B, "The info I got on him is limited, but useful," he passed me a couple of documents and a sketch of a Magmar, "his name is Duke, he runs a setup around here known as the 'Drop-By'," he paused, "J, idk why he is after you, but he is a harda**." he looked at me, then over to Val, "We may need some backup," I sigh and look over to Val, awaiting her opinion on the matter,

"Jake…" she says looking at me, "This doesn't look too hard for Xin to sneak in," Xin and I both tilted our heads to look at her, confused, "because you're both harda**es." I mentally face palmed and Xin banged his head on the table. Val chuckled.

"Anyways," I said, rejoining the topic, "Xin, I got some clients who owe me, could you get some of your clients as well, they'll be suspicious if only my clients are there." He nodded, "Good. For now ill scout where ill meet Meowth tomorrow. Xin get your peo- Pokemon ready, Val, lets find this assassin." Me and Val leave and Xin leaves as well going into into Hazy Pass, me and Val, we head towards the Cresant Beach.

After about an hour of walking we make it too Cresant Beach, and start scanning the area. I get out a notepad and start to sketch the area, while Val looks around a bit. I see a perfect sniper spot, next to many more, if the assassin is long ranged, and a good jump spot from behind a rock. I don't see a place for our Pokemon team to setup, hopefully Val found something. I hear stepping behind me and turn to see Val,

"Jake… I got a cliff Northeast, 200 meters, for our Pokemon to be." I nodded, writing it down. "There is also a drop off spot about 350 meters from here, it looks like a kidnapping trap." I look around, thats right, they would have multiple sniper spots. A rock here and there. Also water Pokemon could come from the water. Its the perfect place for an ambush. I look back at Val, picking up my sketch,

"Ok, we got the place sketched out, lets head back." we start walking back to the entrance. We reach where you enter, then it happened. A electric bolt disables both of us, I look up to see a Magmar. "Dammit," I mutter to myself, I look over to Val, she is down for the count. I look back at the Magmar looking down on me.

"You came here to setup, yet we were planning to catch you now. We heard your plan, we were outside the den. I grit my teeth as i'm hit with another electric bolt. Surprisingly it doesn't hurt, it was Thunder Wave, just enough to paralyze me. Damn. I look up to see a Ivysaur looking at me, sh*t. I see him use Sleep Powder. I try to stay awake, but fall asleep anyways, I was trapped.

I woke up in some sort of holding-cell, it was made from concrete, telling me these Pokemon are professionals. The door opened to a bright light… I walked out of the door, looking around I saw a white room. There were speakers at the top of the room, really big speakers at that. Then I heard a click as the speakers made an extremely loud sound, I thought i'd go deaf. I immediately put my ears down and covered them with my paws. The sound volume just got louder, with an Eevee's hearing it made this nine times worse than it already is. I slowly started to go to a corner of the room. I laid down in the corner and curled in a ball and tried to dim out the sound as much as possible. I guess this world does have some high-tech things. I know whats happening, they use this to confuse prisoners, or Pokemon they want to interrogate. I wouldn't let this get to my head. The sound suddenly stopped as a pair of Watchdogs come in and drag me out by my front paws. I am greeted by a bright light in a dark room. I look up to see my interrogator looking down at me.

"J, good we could finally meet, the names Genesect." I look at the Genesect in disbelief. What the hell have I gotten into.

—

Authors Note;

Jake has a legendary in his face? Why and How?


	19. Chapter 19 - The DOP

I looked at the Genesect as he used his red-eyes to stare deep into my soul. I stared right back at him, I smiled,

"So I see the Pokemon who wants me dead…" I mock, I feel his metal arm smack the back of my head.

"J, we don't want to hurt you," I rolled my eyes, "we need an asset like you." I looked at him,

"What?" he stares right back at me,

"We are the D.o.P., Department of Pokemon," I look at them confused,

"Why are you kidnapping me? To tell me you want me as a friend? Kinda harsh." I replied, glaring at the Genesect,

"No, thats not all." he replied, his voice was robotic, makes sense, have you seen the guy? "J, or should I say Human?" I froze, damn, how in the hell. "Val told us," I saw a light appear showing Val strapped to a chair, I grit my teeth,

"What do you want?" I asked, looking at the Genesect,

"Well you have two options," the Genesect said shutting the light on Val off, "we can explain a rouge killer in on the loose and is secretly a human, or," I roll my eyes, dammit blackmail, "You can be an asset to the organization, who knows you may need resources sometime." I thought about his offer, then nodded,

"Fine, call me when you need something," he replied plainly,

"Got it, meet at Poke Forest tomorrow, 3pm." I nod to his comment, i'm knocked out again.

I wake up on Cresant Beach, just in time to see Xin running up to me.

"J… We got the team setup ready, Meowth will be here any minute." I open my eyes and stand up,

"Xin, we have a bigger problem…" He looked at me,

"Where's Val," I looked at him, my eyes close to tears,

"Xin…" I hesitated, "The D.O.P. has her," his eyes widened,

Back at her den, Xin was yelling at me,

"How could you let them do that! J!" I just took his punches and stood my ground, "Do you even care J? Do you?"

"You think I don't?" I yelled at him, getting him startled,

"Xin, they've gotten me blackmailed!" I looked at him, and resumed with a calmer tone, "They know, they know i'm a, ya know…" he banged his head on the table,

"What are we gonna do?" he asked,

"Honestly Xin, I don't know."

The next day I was at the Poke Forest, talking to Genesect.

"Genesect," he looked at me, "about Valo." he glared,

"J, Your not getting her unless you give us something," I looked at him, I knew Xin, my friend, was listening in to out conversation, I didn't care,

"Take me instead, until the job is over," the Genesect smiled,

"Thats who we were looking for," I look at him confused, "A character with a dark past, who cares for many Pokemon," I look away,

"Do we have a deal?" he looked over to me,

"Fine…" he looked at me, "she'll be at her den in 5 hours, meet us there."

We part ways, I walk over to Xin,

"Really Jake?" I look at him,

"Don't call me that," he just chuckles and continues, still annoyed,

"You gave up part of your freedom to save Val?" I looked at him,

"I protect my friends, i'd do the same for you Xin," he looked at me,

"Lets head back."

A few hours later me and Xin were waiting for Genesect. We were talking when we saw Genesect come out of the forest with a few Watchdog, carrying Val. She look at us, and jumped to hug me. I pushed her off,

"Lovebirds, get a den," I sighed, and Val looked at him,

"We have one, and use it." Val said to him,

"Whatever… Wait what?" he asked, Val and I blushed,

"J, you coming," I roll my eyes and start following the Genesect, Val looks at me and starts to follow, Xin stopping her.

"Jake… Where-." Xin stops her,

"We couldn't get you out for free Valo…" Xin said, still holding her off,

"Cya in a month guys," I salute them a goodbye.

Sucks I hear Val yelling at Xin, I can tell we have a problem.

My Journey Has Lasted Awhile, But I Feel Its Just Started.


	20. Chapter 20 - Des the Riolu

Our target was sitting on a bench in a large field, it was a Zorua named Zed. Me and Genesect's D.O.P. team were about to jump in and snatch him, when we were stopped. A Pokemon with black fur, slowly approached him. I knew him as a Zoroark, yet he was more… He was a criminal mastermind, a thief, a midnight monster. He had been nicknamed Dorobō, which is is thief, in Japanese. I figured Pokemon was originally Japanese, why not use names? However, the mission was called off by Genesect, he had to get more info on Dorobō. He might've ruined the job. I was given regards and high-hopes as they let me head back to Val's den. I was still on my way there now, repeating the events in my mind. The field we were at was known as 'Flot Field'. it had been located at least 5-6 miles from Poke Forest. I have been traveling back for about 4 days, reaching the end of the fifth. I knew Val would be waiting. I better speed up. At least the D.O.P. won't need me for awhile.

I woke up about 30 minutes from Val's den. I stood up and got moving again. I walk about 15 minutes, until I stop. I turn to look in the direction of a tree. The tree shook again, threatening to fall on me. I walk to the other side of the tree to see no-one there. Ignoring this I continued walking. I heard someone in the tree to my left. I quickly went to the right to keep moving. 10 minutes away from the den. Close, but this 'follower' is worrying me. I decide to start running, I could easily half the time if I doubled my speed. I ran for maybe 3 minutes before getting stopped by a figure in front of me. I look at the figure in the darkness. It slowly walks out, I see a Riolu. He looks at me,

"J, right?" I nodded, "I heard you were smart, you live up to your reputation." I roll my eyes, responding,

"What do you want," his vision is immediately diverted as he looks behind me then back at me.

"I need your help…" I nod,

"No problem, whats the problem. Give me 3 hours, ill be done." he looks at me, unresponsive for a moment. He turns and looks behind him and back at me,

"Poke Forest is being bombed," I smile,

"Yeah, and I'm a Pikachu on Leppa berry juice." he glares back, "Oh you're not kidding."

I walk to the den, with the Riolu following me. We reach the clearing and see the den. I can hear faint talking inside the den. As we get closer I turn and look at the Riolu,

"What's your name again," he looks around and back at me,

"Des, short for Desce." he almost whispered, not the attitude you'd get from a Riolu, I narrow my eyes at him and enter the den, him inches behind me. Both Xin and Val are looking away from us arguing, I sighed, listening in,

"How the hell are we gonna find Jake?" Xin said, really angrily, "The D.O.P. has him!" Val punches him in the shoulder,

"I don't know! He could be hurt!" I slowly walk up behind them and tap their shoulders,

"Guys, that won't be needed," they both turn to the sound of my voice.

"Jake!" Val says tackling me to the floor, then licking my face, "I missed you!" I look at Xin, and he sighs in relief. I push Val off and stand up,

"Val, later, we have a problem." I look over to Des and nod, he nods back,

"Poke Forest is being bombed," they both hit the floor laughing, I sighed and glared at them. They immediately stood up. And nodded at me, lets get busy.

—

Authors Note;

This wasn't a long one sadly, I just needed to introduce a new character to the mix, so… this was almost pointless. Oh well, cya!


	21. Chapter 21 - Something is off

Febuary 3rd, 2015

—

After Val and Xin heard about the bomb, Xin and Des went to get some leads from our old clients. A week later they return from there travels, bringing info back with them. Val used this to gain some more friends around the Poke Forest. I used this time to get more info on my escape from this world. Its been a few months, I gotta get out soon. Anyways, me and Val were checking a lead at the Cresant Beach that Xin got.

"Jake, after this I got a den at Blounbluff Boulevard no one knows about, maybe we can, ya know…" I look at Val smiling,

"If we survive this, we'll see." she sighs and leans on my shoulder, she wasn't use to waiting for things. She was the type to grab it by the throat.

"This is soooooooo boring…" I just look around more, then I notice the Zoroark, the one named Dorobō,

"Val, this suddenly got more intresting," her ears twitched as she picked her head off my shoulder and looked where I was, "He's Dorobō, a master thief. He may be behind this." she jumped onto her feet and looked at me,

"Lets get him then!" she starts walking,

"Val!" this didn't seem like her, she wouldn't walk into a dangerous situation, she speeds up, "Dammit Val," I run after her, her uncanniness to not wait pisses me off sometimes. I can't outrun Val, I wouldn't catch her for sh*t. I send an Ice Beam at her feet. She jumps and it bounces off the ground and hits Dorobō. He flexes and breaks the ice, looking over at me. "Sh*t."

I duck, dodging the Night Slash he almost hit me with, jumping back. Val turns and sends a Flamethrower right at the Zoroark. It hits him, but doesn't hurt him, he turns and sends a Shadow Ball at Val. I looked away as it exploded. I looked at Val again, surprisingly she is unharmed. I look over to see Des and Xin. Good move guys. The Zoroark is distracted I run up behind him and sent a few Shadow Balls right at his head. He turns, just in time to Night Slash the Shadow Balls. He glares at me as Val, Xin, and Des step behind him. He laughs and snaps. Out of no-where, a Lucario, Nineties, and a Luxray jump in front of my friends.

"I've been waiting for this," Dorobō cracks an evil smile and looks at me, I grit my teeth and look at the others.

"We got this Jake!" Xin reassures me, "Kick this b*st*rds a**!" I smile,

"Gladly," the Zoroark turns into a Hitmonchan, I forgot he had illusions. The now Hitmonchan ran at me and uppercut me right in the jaw. I look back down at him, surprised he changed back to normal and looked at me. I smiled, I then spun and hit him with my tail, and not a second after used Quick Attack to knock him back a bit. The battle from then on went back and forth between me and him. He got in some hits, I got in some hits. In the end, it looked bad for them. Val had beaten Ninetails, Des beat Lucario, Xin beat Luxray. We were all on Zoroark. He blinked and smashed the ground, he sent a Dark Pulse at us. Hitting us all and making us fall. I barley could stand, my group were all trying to stand. I knew it was time. Secretly I had gone to my old home and trained there. I made a new move, it was time to use it. I looked at the Zoroark, he ran at me going for a Night Slash. I waited and waited, couldn't screw this up. The blade was 2 feet from my face. I quickly did a front flip with a Hyper Beam in my mouth, each paw representing elements. Fire, Water, Grass, and Lightning rolled into a ball and rolled at him. He was caught off guard as all of the paw-punches hit him, pushing him back. Afterwards the Hyper Beam blast him 50ft back. He looked at me, we were both almost out for the count. It was whoever fell over first. It happened to be him, he fell and landed with a fainted face. I lowered my ears and dropped into a laying position, god, that was a hard fight. Then it dawned on me, all the Pokemon looked at me. It reminded me of the time I killed my former self. I quickly closed my eyes and rolled into a ball, wanting to disappear on the spot. I didn't want to restart again…

A few minutes later I heard a faint chant, I was too tired to pay attention. Then the chant grew. I curled tighter, covering my ears from any outside sound. I played there trying to rest, until someone tapped my shoulder. I opened one eye and looked in front of me. It was Val, she motioned for me to get up. I nodded and slowly stood up, the chanting around me was really loud. I still couldn't tell what they were chanting, sounded like, FATE FATE FATE FATE. It was annoying, then I turned and looked at Val, She started chanting, I read her lips. They weren't saying fate, they were chanting Jake?

"JAKE JAKE JAKE JAKE JAKE JAKE JAKE JAKE JAKE JAKE JAKE JAKE JAKE JAKE JAKE!"

I heard the chants and sighed with relief. I turn around to hear a familiar voice,

"Jake," it was Genesect, "good job, you stopped Dorobō from doing anything else, your training is complete." I look at him confused and looked at my friends, they have smiles on their faces, not to mention a thumbs-up from Riolu.

"Uh… what is this?" Genesect looked at me, "Ever since your arrival we've been watching you, so have they." he pointed to my friends, "We were testing you to see what you can do." I tilt my head,

"You… played? me?" he chuckles and regains contact,

"Not exactly, we, well…" he looked at my friends, "Watched you." I look over to my 'friends', they blushed and looked back at me. I was confused, still,

"So," still looking at my friends, "you, were acting," Xin and Des blushed, Val looked away,

"We had to Jake…" Genesect grabbed my attention, "Val, Xin, and Des, they were operatives," I looked at my friends and stood up, "calm down Jake," Genesect told me reassuringly, I stood up and backed up. "Jake, what are you…" I looked back at him,

"I don't understand your types yet Genesect," I glared at him, "but i'm trusting my gut…" I finished and ran into the woods behind me.

"After him!" I hear Genesect yell, I hear my 'friends' start to follow me. I knew something was off. Xin was following orders just a little quickly, Val doesn't rush into situations, Des. Hell I hardly know the guy. I kept running, I could hear Riolu above me, Val behind me, and Xin to my right.

This wasn't gonna end well.


	22. Chapter 22 - Fake Reality

Right now I was being chased, by my 'friends'. Scratch that, they weren't my friends, I know it. Ever since I returned something had been off. The bombing, Val and Xin were… different. I was in the middle of my thought process when I heard the fake Val yell.

"Jake! Stop this!" I can tell her voice is off, "Unless your looking to get hurt!" I shake my head and send a Shadow Ball right at the Vulpix, not looking if it hit her. I quickly used Agility, followed by Quick Attack, I went about 65 miles per hour until I reached a field. I turned and saw Riolu jump and land, Vulpix slide to a stop, then Shinx land on 4 feet. Coming from a cat I wasn't surprised.

"Jake!" I heard the Shinx yell, "Don't make a stupid mistake!" I grit my teeth, moving into my battle stance. This wasn't right, they all suddenly seemed very different, very fast.

"Jake…" I hear Genesect behind me, I jump to an open area of land, and they start to corner me. "We are helping you!" the Genesect glared. I looked at him with red-beating eyes. I can handle some off the rack agents. This though, 4 pro fighters, almost impossible. It was incredibly possible in my state. I look back at each of them, slowly. I see the Shinx doesn't have the scar from our fight, Val has a curl uncurled. I back up a few more steps,

"You're not Val, you're not Xin." I paused, "You're not my friends."

The Vulpix quickly ran at me with a Flare Blitz, Shinx with Volt Tackle, and the Riolu with Giga Impact. I jumped over them all to see Genesect, a second before he hit my head and sent me flying behind them. Hammer arm. I stood up to see Aura Sphere, Fire Blast, and Electro ball coming at me. I used 3 Shadow Balls to counter. I quickly jump in the air, blood-shot eyes. It was time. Genesect looked up in time to see what I said,

"You will be judged…" his eyes widened as I sent a 4 stared blast and hit each one of them. Chains from them came to my 4 paws. I flip backwards and smash all four of them into the ground. The illusionary chains dissipate as I land. I turn and start to run into the forest. Barely getting away.

"Over 5 miles away, west, is a dark police center, for the bad cops in the D.O.P., they take hostages there to interrogate. That's where they are…" I was looking into the eyes of a Watchdog under command of Genesect with a Flamethrower in my mouth. I let it die off and threw him over to a tree-log. I start to walk west, no. I run west, I used multiple Agilitys to speed up to 70 miles per hour. I up the speed with Quick Attack reaching about 95 miles per hour. About 19 minutes it would take to reach there. I make it in 14 minutes. Well I'm faster than I thought. I walk into the warehouse with 'POLICE' written on it. I walked in and heard a voice over the loudspeakers.

"About time…" I look down as I hear Genesect's voice, then look back up. It was pitch black until 3 bright lights turned on. 2 of them lit up 2 cages with Val and Xin. They were badly beaten. The third lit up me and the fake friends. I glared at them. I thought they'd be beaten after using Judgement. I looked as the two fakes backed up, leaving Riolu and me in the spotlight. Then I heard him speak,

"You are as good as I thought," the Riolu looked at me, "I hired Genesect and his team to capture your friends and replace them with agents." I narrowed my glare, "I needed to see how long it took for you to notice. You've passed." I tilt my head, "I wanted to see if it was worth fighting you, I heard you were the strongest around. Hadn't lost a fight yet, so I want to try myself." I continue my stare, "Get ready Jake, this'll be our hardest fights yet."

He was right about one thing, this was going to be his hardest fight. I on the other hand will pull any tricks to save my friends.


	23. Chapter 23 - Jake vs Riolu

Me and Riolu stared at each other for quite a long time. He was the one to make the first move. He ran right at me and low kicked. I dodged and looked at him charging a Aura Sphere. I charge my Shadow Ball and they make contact. The dust reveals showing us still standing. So far we both had splendid reactions and quick move wind-ups. He was smiling, enjoying it. My face was covered with a evil glare, wanting nothing but my friends free. I quickly charged a Hyper Beam, he snapped and appeared behind me a second later. I turn to shoot it at him, yet he was too quick and slammed my head face-down into the ground. The Hyper Beam suddenly released pushing us both into the sky. He still had a grip on my fur-covered head as we started to fall, I figured to use this to my own advance. I kicked his chest and he doubled-over. I grabbed his paws, then flipped him under me, my legs pushing him down quickly. I held this spot for 7.87 seconds and slammed him into the ground. The dust could be seen for at least 50 meters if not 100. I jumped out and landed on my paws. As I my left-back paw contacted the ground, I felt incredible pain. I looked and saw a stone in it, causing a lot of damage. I looked up into the dust, realizing what happened. The Riolu was standing there having sharp stones fly around his hand. He used Stone Edge. I pull the stone out and run at the Riolu, Quick Attack. He moved to the side just in time and grabbed both my back legs. He flipped me as he Force Palmed me into a tree. He was creative, using Force Palm and Counter combo. I stood up, my friends could be seen looking at me from the cages. I kept my stare on Riolu though, focusing on his fall. He ran at me, Close Combat at the ready. I figured to use my Elemental Roll, yes I named it. The elements engulfed my paws and my mouth had a Hyper Beam. His Close Combat and my Elemental paws matched, he saw me using Hyper Beam. He countered with copycat, using Hyper Beam as well. We blasted away from each other the beams clashing. It looked like an even match, it looked like one. The Hyper Beams faded. We were both panting, yet this battle was hard, it was only beginning.

We looked at each other, admiring each other's skills. He looked pumped as ever, I was still looking to save my friends, at any cost. I blinked and turned my eyes an icy blue and fiery red. I froze the cages they were in and sent Flamethrowers at them melting the cages front side. Opening an exit for my friends. They both opened their eyes and slowly stood then walked out, slowly at first, but sped up to see what was happening.

"J!" I heard Xin yell, "Beat this tough S.O.B.!" I nodded and they backed up. I ran right at the Riolu, dodging his attempts of hitting me with an Aura Sphere. I jumped and looked at him, I send almost 50 Shadow Balls his way. He used his flexibility to dodge a lot of them. There was one he missed the hit him in the side. He stood his ground and looked at me still smiling. I realized something, I was in the air, open for him to attack. He blinked and charged the biggest Aura Sphere yet. When he sent it at me it took me a moment to find out it wasn't an Aura Sphere, it was a Focus Blast. It hit me right in the chest. This sent me flying into one of the steel walls. I stood up, feeling something fall off my neck. I look down to see my vine necklace hit the ground, my trademark was gone. I looked up at him, that was my last piece of originality in this world. It was my token of originality. My eyes flared a deep, bloody red hue. I looked at him as I felt fire charging all around me, I shut my eyes. Feeling the hatred, I open my eyes to feel blood rush to my head. The flames around me sent flames all around me, sending everyone flying away. The steel warehouse couldn't take the heat and melted on top of me, the melted steel burned my fur. My mind was too focused on the fight to feel any pain inside my body. My human senses were gone, the Eevee senses overtook me. I saw through my eyes, but couldn't do anything. Something was wrong. I watched as I jumped and Agilitied right at him, sending a fire and thunder punch to his body at the same time. I felt my body start to wear. It couldn't take the pain it was feeling. I blinked and was suddenly put in a white room. I saw the Eevee I thought was dead. I glared at him as he turned and looked at me,

"J… Welcome back into hell." I glared, "I'm not fighting you J, or do you prefer Jake?" I rolled my eyes, "Take over Jake, the battles yours." I blinked one more time to see the Riolu Force Palming me out of the melting warehouse into a tree. I stand up and look over at Riolu, yet that hit was strong and direct. It was nothing compared the pain in my chest. I felt like I was having a heart attack. I looked at the Riolu, he punched me threw the forest knocking over trees in the process. As I land I look up to see Val and Xin running over to me.

"You ok Jake?" I nod as I stand up limping on my front left leg. Val was nice enough to ask if I was fine. Thanks. A few minutes later I reach a field and turned seeing Riolu landing in front of me.

I looked at him, he somehow was fine when the warehouse melted. In fact he looks better! I think of why, then it hits me. He is a part steel type! I hit myself, but how? How could he be one, he earns that type when he evolves. I guess I have to try hard, the hardest I ever have. It won't be fun. I jump high in the air and look down a Riolu, I whisper to myself,

"You will be judged…" I instantly speed at him, crashing him into the ground. He looks at me, and smiles more.

"I've waited," he says as he feels the pain of the punches. The punches dig him deeper into the ground. This is for my friends! I keep punching him over and over, I went for the final punch, but it was stopped. His hand blocked it. He put his hand on my chest and closed his eyes, breathed in, then out. I stopped confused, his hand suddenly glowed and slowly covered my whole body in light. Suddenly we were in a white room with a monitor that was like a computer. With folders, videos, and more. He looked at me and nodded. I instantly knew we were in my memories. He opened folders from my memories in the Pokemon world. We watched videos of when I met Valo. When we fought. When we split. Then Xin. When we met. When we fought. When we became true friends. Then he went to a different folder titled, 'Human Memories' we watched files of my 7th birthday. The day I got a girlfriend, and when we broke up. My youtube start. My Pokemon addiction, my Dad and me working on the car. Watching this made me want to look away, so I did. I looked away and tried not to tear up.

"Sorry if this is hurting you," he said still watching the past, I wiped the pre-water from my eyes, then looked at him,

"Its fine," I say looking over to him, "how?" he looked over at me closing the monitor,

"I used the attack Mind-Reader, it lets me go into your memories and look at everything happening. Right now you are in the state of shock in the world." I look at him,

"How did you find out I'm a human,"

"Foresight," I sighed, of course, he is smart,

"Sorry for all of this, when I heard of a godly Eevee who used to be a human, I had to check it out myself." he took a breath, "So, I set up a whole group thing to test you, you lived up to the hype." I looked at him, more emotions flooding me crazily, "So if it doesn't hurt, I would like to join you, to help you get home," I smiled,

"Thanks," I said and hugged him, he hugged back.

A few minutes later we were back in the world and me and Riolu were passed out on the grassy field. I hear yelling, shouting, and a soothing voice. I heard Riolu and Xin doing the yelling, anyone can guess who has the soothing voice. I open my eyes to see Val looking down at me, smiling. I slowly stand and she gives me some room. As soon as I stand I look at Xin who gives me an Oran berry, I eat it and look over to Val. Now that I'm better… She tackles me and pins me to the ground. She licks my face playfully as Xin tries to pull her off and I push. After a minute or so, she gets off to let me up. I look at Xin and Riolu.

"Riolu fill you in?" I asked Xin, he nodded, I nodded right back, "Riolu what is your real name?" he facepalms and looks at me,

"The name is Kendrick, call me Ked," I shook my head, Pokemon have weird names. I slowly stand and feel my back leg in pain, I cringe as I finish standing.

"Let me help you Jake," Val lifts me onto her shoulder and and leans a tad before re-straightening herself. "god, how much do you eat Jake?" I blush as Xin and Ked laugh at me. We reach Val's den, "Finally home!" Val exclaims as I pull my leg off her shoulder, "Better than that cell, Riolu…" Riolu backed up defensively. I go over to one of the two straw beds, I lay down, still in some pain.

"Well I have a job to do," Xin says getting up to leave, "sounded desperate,"

"Xin," I stand up, wincing in pain, "you'll need some help."

"Jake, take a rest, don't disagree, you need it," Xin said to me, I limp and start to walk to him when my paw slips and I fall,

"I got him!" Val rushes over and catches me, laying me back down into a laying position, "You've done too much Jake, take a break." she says, "Xin has Riolu," she turns, "Right?"

"Its Ked," Ked responses, "but I do owe you guys, yeah, ill help." this doesn't reassure me, I try to stand. Val tries to get me to lay,

"J, stop, you are hurt, you've earned a rest." I try to make an excuse to stand,

"I have to get back to my research," I say, pushing her away,

"J… don't force me to-"

"Let me work!" I cut her off, she glares at me, now Xin and Ked try to make me lay down. When I push them off too I feel a painful bite to my ear,

"ow, ow, ow, OW!" she pulls me down to the floor into a laying position,

"Down Jakie! Down!" she called me that when we became mates, she knows I hate it. A second time Ked and Xin laughed at me. Humiliating as well. I obeyed her and layed down, I was too tired to push her out of my way right now. I did need the rest. I looked up to my friends, finally happy they were out of danger. If only I knew.

—

Authors Note;

Looks like everything is finally clearing up, most the dangers are gone. Or was this just a warmup?


	24. Chapter 24 - The Legendary Quest

Close too 1000 views? HOLY SH*T LETS DO THIS

—

The next few days went normal. Every day Xin and Ked went on a job, and Val made sure I didn't leave. If I really wanted to leave, i'd plow threw her easily, but I didn't want to hurt her. Recently, on a good note, I was allowed to go to the lake. It felt like home the most, in the Human world I had a lake in my backyard. It felt, relaxing…

Today seemed like a normal day, but there was a weird vibe to it. I was sitting by the lake with Val leaning on my shoulder. I shrugged and didn't bother to push her off, she would probably bite my ear again if I did. I turned to see Xin and Ked returning, I looked in the sky. It was only 4:30,

"Well you guys are back early," I looked back at the lake as Val sighed, probably missing our alone time. Xin came over and sat next to me,

"Yeah it was a client, easy job really. We had to find his lost item in the Rootaway Forest." I sighed, I missed doing jobs. Tomorrow i'd be happy to start again though. "That reminds me! Jake," I looked at Xin, "Ked got you something." I turned to Ked as he walked up to me and dropped a bag right in front of me. I looked in the bag to see a yellow vine. It was my necklace from before, fixed. I picked it up and put it on, having trouble with Val leaning on me,

"Val, could you-" she took her head off long enough for me to put the necklace on and slumped back onto my shoulder, I sighed. I looked over to Ked, "Thanks." he nodded heading back to the den, probably tired. Oh yeah I forgot to mention, we increased the size of Val's den to fit all 4 of us. Anyways though, I was cut out of my apologetic mood by Xin,

"What are you going to do tomorrow," he asked raising an ear. It was like raising an eyebrow to us humans. I sighed, not sure what I would do,

"I might work on getting my info to get home," he nodded with a frown and slowly walked away. Ever since I got hurt I tried to think of ways to get home, all of my friends, especially Val, didn't like it. They were attached to me, like a ring on a finger. Val got up and licked my face once, I blushed a dark red as she got up and walked towards the den. I had a feeling it was a meeting about me, so I didn't bother to join her. I just sat there admiring the lake a bit longer. Trying to be at peace.

As I was admiring the lake I realized, something is off. It was quiet and I liked it, but it made me suspicious. It was too quiet. Even with my immense hearing I couldn't hear even a heartbeat. The only sound was my friends talking. I slowly stood looking around until I saw a slight twinkle in the sky. It looked like a star, but it was day. Also the star is coming right for me! I back up a little bit as it gets closer. Then I stop when I see a figure, it slowly takes shape as a sound hurts my ears immensely. I see my friends come out to see whats wrong. I see the figure coming ever so close. The figure became a blur as it hit the lake I was in front of. The water went very high and splashed our direction. I used Helping Hand to move Val away from the water. The figure was standing there looking at us. It wasn't a flying type, but I didn't believe what I saw either. Those 4 legs, golden-bar thing on its back, its beating eyes. Me and my friends all knew who it was,

"The Powerful," Xin said,

"Unbeatable," Ked continued,

"Legendary," Val advanced,

"Arceus." I finished, the Arceus looked at me and nodded.

I tried to back up, but was lifted into the air, Arceus pulled me towards him and looked into my eyes.

"I guess your the one known as 'Jake'?" my ears twitched at his booming voice. It was the same voice I heard while fighting the evil version of me. I looked at him sideways and tried to pull out of his grasp, he saw me trying and put me down. I quickly ran behind Ked, him being confused, I can see why. I was running from the god of Pokemon, no-one should be scared of him. The truth is in the Human world, Arceus scared me. He felt more like a demon than a god, I backed up slowly. Arceus built a barrier to keep us near, more like to keep me near. Everyone was looking at him, so I tried to hide in a corner without being seen. Arceus sighed looking at the others. "Does he have a problem?" Val nods the other two sigh. Arceus laughed, wait he could laugh? Anyways he tapped the ground with his ha- hoof? Who knows. All I know is I instantly thought of a quest, a way to return home. He started speaking again, "I have transported into your minds a way to get Jake home. He may pursue this quest and get back, or stay here and live as a Pokemon." he looked over at me, I nodded back at him. Arceus was about to leave when Val asked a question,

"Arceus," he looked at Val with a stare as she continued, "why are you giving this too us?" he looked at me then back to her,

"Jake has done many good things for this Pokemon world, his godly powers and strength come with responsibility. Being the only Eevee who could do this I gave him a life-changing choice. To go home, or stay here." oh, so does everyone know i'm human? Ain't that f**king fantastic. Arceus looked for anymore questions. When he saw none he wished us luck and flew back into the sky. The pillars of earth around us broke and destroyed themselves, disappearing into thin air. I look over to Val, who looks back at me…

"Whats that you said about Arceus not popping out of the blue." I asked, making her angry. She ran at me and bit my ear again, causing a lot of pain. It felt like an actual bite attack, she pulled me to the ground and let go, licking my face in the process. Everyone of my friends were as shocked as I was. Getting to go home? HELL YEAH!

I grabbed my bag the next morning and I looked at my friends smiling. They were all frowning. This made me frown. I forgot what they will think when I left for the Human world, Val would get hurt. I see Xin and Ked nod and slowly walk out the door. I look to Val who has tears in her eyes. Sadly I felt her pain, i'm guessing that was Pain Split. I walked over to her and sat next to her,

"Val…" she looked at me, still slightly crying and hugged her, "We still have almost 2 weeks to spend together, the journey won't be short." we had to go to Spear Pillar, I guess we were meeting Arceus there. She nodded at me and stood up to walk outside. I sighed a sad sigh. Looking at my friends waiting for me. I looked around the den, I was going to miss this place. All the time I had here. All the good memories. Maybe if I got back to the human world I could return. That would be great. It'd be more than that, it'd be amazing! I got up and walked out of the den, savoring every moment I had in it. We started walking down the road. The road to Spear Pillar.


	25. Chapter 25 - The End?

Book; The Mysterious Eevee Finale

Me, Val, Xin, and Ked were walking down the path to Spear Pillar. There were 2 groups. Me and Val, Ked and Xin. Ked and Xin were liked 2 peas in a pod, they were good friends. Maybe more than we think. On the other hand Val wanted me to carry her. I was slightly larger now from growing, so she was smaller than me. I couldn't keep up with her pestering for long so I just sighed,

"Fine…" she smiled and we stopped for her to jump on my back. She did and she didn't weigh much so it was fine. It hurt my back leg slightly, but I didn't care. As long as she didn't bother me. We were walking for a few minutes until the sun was going down, we hadn't even walked a 30th of the way to spear pillar. This was annoying I told Val to get off and she did, jumping off as my back felt lighter than a feather. I lay down to rest as Riolu and Val start the fire. Riolu getting the wood and Val lighting the fire. I yawned as I laid my head on my paws. This journey wasn't as fun as I thought. Just seemed like a lot of walking. There had to be a reason that Arceus didn't teleport us there, right? Maybe we'd meet more legendaries, that'd be cool. As I closed my eyes I felt something nuzzling my neck, I opened one eye to see Val. I closed my eye again. Letting her do whatever. She played right next to me, I could feel the heat radiating off her body onto my fur. I felt fine.

The next morning I awake to laughing. I open my eyes and see Xin laughing his a** off. I stood slowly but surely and look around, I turn to see Val right where my butt was, sniffing. I looked at Ked, who was minding he own business then at Xin, who I smacked in the back of the head. I blushed as I looked at Xin, him telling me what happened. Then Val woke up and we continued our journey. Xin owes me about 50 Oran berries for that stunt. He sighed as I glared at him. Reassuringly Val walked right next to me while Xin and Ked had their own talk. We stopped when we saw a Pokemon stuck in a tree. I quickly ran up the tree and tried to pull the Pokemon out. It was stuck. Ked hit the tree with a Drain Punch and I quickly pulled her out. I roll of the tree a backlash from the pull. I land on my back, ow. I look up to see the Pokemon looking down at me, it was Celebi. This Pokemon I liked so I just slowly stood and looked at it.

"What were you doing, stuck in the tree Celebi?" she looked back at me,

"Looking for an Eevee named Jake, i'm guessing thats you," I nod as she continues, "he is coming here tomorrow to get you and your friends to Spiral Tiwar," I mentally facepalm.

"Spear Pillar," she hits herself,

"I forget things sometimes." I sigh to myself smiling in the meanwhile. She flies away wishing us luck on our journey. I turn and look at my friends. All of them frowning. I walked over to them and give a short speech,

"Guys," they look at me, "i'm sorry, for forcing you guys to come." they shook their heads, "I did, you guys are only here because of Val, Val wanted to help me get home. Val introduced me to Xin. If I hadn't met Val, Ked you wouldn't have looked for me." they nodded. Ked went to setup camp, Xin went to get food. I laid down, feeling like a jacka**. I was about to leave my friends, and the Pokemon world. Xin and Ked could handle it. I'm not sure about Val, she would be heartbroken.

I laid there for a short time, running all the thoughts through my head. Tomorrow Arceus was taking us to Spear Pillar. I sighed and just tried to sleep, Val was next to me. The next thing I do is wake up at Spear Pillar all my friends next to me. I see them all awaking and wondering where they are. I look at them and say,

"Spear Pillar." they step back, but Val follows me forward. Xin and Ked hold her back. I look in the sky to see 3 Pokemon landed, to the left, Dialga master of time. To the right, Palkia ruler of space. In the middle Arceus the god of Pokemon. Arceus nods at me asking if I was ready. I nod, Palkia and Dialga charge up their blasts and shoot them at the ground. I see a portal appear, its the portal to my bedroom. I turn to see Val looking at me. I look back about to jump in,

"Jake!" I hear Val, I turn and look at her, "Lets battle one last time," thats right, we never finished our last battle. I nod and get to the side of Spear Pillar. She walks to the other. "Jake," I listen, "lets make a deal. If you win you can go home, but if I win you stay for awhile longer. I nod at her challenge. I can't hold back, but I can't kill her either. I had to do my best and so did she. This is the finale. I quickly run at her and she runs at me, we ere doing a one shot match. All of our power clashes and sees who falls first. She runs at me with a Flare Blitz I return with my self made move. Elemental roll.

We clash and its a push. She pushes me and inch I push her and inch it was so close, if we weren't fighting for something it'd be a tie. I blink as my full power pushes my body to the limits. I won't stop. She blinks as well, her flame grows and ties mine yet again. The ability Blaze. My runaway ability didn't help. We kept pushing until we exploded, both of us rolling backwards and landed on our stomachs. We stood at the same time clashing again. It was home or Val. We kept doing this over and over again. The power was tremendous. Almost inconceivable, it was tied, yet I pushed as hard as I could. I made my final push as we hit each other for the last time. Neither of us could stand, I slowly started to move, and so did she. Yet I pushed myself to my limits, causing unbearable pain. Standing to stay standing long enough to be declared the winner. I walked over to Val and ripped off my vine necklace and gave it too her. She look at me and I walked towards the portal. She tried to chase me, but she couldn't. Xin and Ked helped her and she just stood up in time to see me mouth, thanks… before I fell into the portal.


	26. Chapter 26 - Mega Eevee

I wake up and look around, my body still aching with pain. Where was I? It was black, nothingness. I couldn't even see my own paw. Whats going on? Using my knowledge on the Pokemon world I could only come up with 1 answer, Darkrai. I stood up and heard a 'ting' sound. I look towards the sound and see a small, blinking light. I start to run towards it with all my speed, using Agility to boost, but I wasn't moving any closer. The light was the same size still. I could understand this was a trap. I stopped running when I felt someone behind me. I turned to see a blue eye. I was right it was Darkrai.

"Human, what do you seek?" I looked at him, confused, human? "Is it your friends," I nodded yet he could see it in the darkness, makes sense. "Granted," the darkness suddenly faded as I woke up in the middle of a grassy field. I look at my feet to see a note, 'Visit Your Friends' I had to blink several times to actually read what it said. Then when I read it outlaid something happened. My body glowed a bright white color. I could feel my tail extending, the back of my 4 legs growing tuffs of fur. The light dissipated as I blinked twice. I ran over to a puddle of water an looked at myself. My ears had grown fur on the back of them, fur on my neck went up behind my head. I looked over to a Pikachu running in the grass. It seemed smaller than normal. I paused, I didn't, I wouldn't, how? I Mega Evolved.

Seconds later I was dashing through the forest at tremendous speeds, reaching 65 miles per hour without using Agility, and then, I used Agility. My speed instantly boosted to over 105 miles per hour. I didn't even need to increase more with Quick Attack. I didn't know where I was running, I just had that gut feeling you get when something happens, ya know? With this form came many new powers. I could evolve at will into any eeveelution needed. I changed into a Jolteon to go faster. This made me find out, Mega Eevee is faster than Jolteon. I changed back and used Quick Attack. I could run on water at this speed. 125 miles per hour. Wow. I kept running and running, not getting tired in the least. I saw a lake about 500 meters ahead. I ran onto it and stopped, apparently walking on water. I saw Val's den, I ran to it to see no-one there. I jumped to see stuff, when I jumped about 300ft in the air. I saw Spear Pillar and couldn't wait. I started running again. Wait I wasn't on the ground? I was running one air! How in the bloody hell? I didn't care. I kept running towards Spear Pillar. I would reach there in about 5 minutes. Hold on guys.

Meanwhile at Spear Pillar

Val was laying on the ground sobbing all the same. Ked went to comfort her, but couldn't, she denied his company. She stood up and started walking away when she heard a sound, a yell in fact. She turned to see Xin knocked into a pillar and Ked sliding past. She looked at the legendaries, they lied. Where was Jake? She had to know. She glared at the legendaries as they grew closer to her,

"Where is Jake!" she screamed, this was a fake, not the real legends. The 3 legendaries turned into 3 Zoroarks, she blinked backing up a step.

"Dark Cavern almost 500 miles away. He is fast but not fast enough to save you." the lead one gazed upon her, emily. He brought his claw up and slashed Val, slamming her into a wall. She tried to stand but couldn't the 3 Zoroarks each slashed their own prey a few times and backed up. She opened one eye to see them charge Shadow Balls and shoot them at the three Pokemon. She closed her eyes and prepared for impact.

She heard the Shadow Balls explode, but felt no pain. She opened her eyes and looked in front of her to see a familiar Eevee, panting. Thats right, I was back. I turned and pat her head as she smiled up at me. No more playing around. I glared at the Zoroarks, they backed up a little.

"How… he… what…" one of them said,

"Mega Form," I said as my body was glowing white and changed back to Mega Eevee. I ran out of energy running here I couldn't keep it on for long. Now though, I felt the energy to kill a b*tch. I hear the other two wake up behind me and sigh in relief I was ok. They can thank me later. The Zoroarks didn't bother to run, they sent 3 Dark Pulses at me. I let all 3 hit me. I stood there grinning. They backed up another step. I ran right at them, I shined my teeth and bit all 3 of them. I jumped up and bulleted down at them, smashing them into the ground. I landed and they couldn't move as I tripped them and blasted the 3 of them with a Tri-Attack, one for each type. They slowly stood as I ran at them again. I saw one of them used Counter to grab me. I just ducked my head and Hyper Beamed him straight into a wall. I looked at the other 2. I sent an Ice beam, hitting there feet and freezing them in place. I took this to shoot 3 Shadow Balls knocking another one out cold. I looked at the third. I blinked my eyes saw many colors. Blue, Red, Green, Yellow, Pink, Black, Purple, Grey, White, Brown. All of the colors focused on the Zoroark. "ELEMENTAL BLAST!" I cry sending a blast of every Pokemon type at the Zoroark. It blasted him threw 7 pillars and off of Spear Pillar. I pant heavily, de-evolving to a normal Eevee. I was tired. I heard my friends standing and walking over to me. We were all hurt, them the most. I tried my hardest to stand. My energy was limited. I was tired. I looked up and looked at the time, 8pm. "Well lights out gang." I said falling on the ground, my eyelids heavied. G'night.

—

It wasn't the end! GOOD LUCK GUYS, oh to see what the Eevee looked like, take a peek at this link - /image/kr3a33hq7/ your welcome!


	27. Chapter 27 - Mega Eevee P2

I open my eyes and look around to see myself laying in Val's den. Confused I stand up slowly, scanning the area. I walk outside to see the gang talking with one another. I look up to check the time. Sh*t, I slept until 5 in the afternoon, jeez.

"There's out hero now," I look down to see Xin walking up to me, along with Ked and Val. "how you doing bud?" I yawn at his question, "Makes sense, you did do quite the job yesterday," I looked at him,

"What?" I asked, he tilted his head at me, "Shouldn't we go to Spear Pillar to meet Arceus," the last thing I remembered was Arceus talking to us.

"Do you have memory loss bro?" I eye him, "You kicked ass yesterday at Spear Pillar." I just looked at him, still confused.

"Yeah," I heard Val behind me, "he must've lost his memory! Fill him in Xin!" he nods in her direction and looks at me,

"Ok it goes like this…"

A few minutes later I was looking at him with my jaw dropped like an anvil,

"I what?"

"Mega Evolved," he replied looking at me, "didn't know you could!" I just stare back, confused as hell. Ok so lets get this straight. In the Pokemon world, not only is there an evil Eevee in my head. I can control the elements. Evolve into whatever Eevee I choose, and add that I can Mega Evolve. No way is this real. I feel Val's nuzzle on my back, and her rubbing against me, while walking past. Like a cat. She got to the other side looking at me smiling and I still looked confused. So many problems ran through my head when I arrived, but Holy Sh*t, freaking Mega Evolution? Thats wacko. I walked over to the water and looked at it for a second. I had to find out how to use this new Mega-Evolution. Now that I think about it, I do remember me looking in a puddle at myself. It was after I read the words on that paper. What were they again? It was like 'Visit something something' thats all I remembered. I was thinking what it could be when I felt a bite on my ear. I didn't want to roughhouse with Val right now.

"Val stop, I don't want to play," she let go and sat next to me,

"A lot on your mind?" I nodded,

"i'm still confused how I mega evolved, I remember reading something on the ground and it happened, but what did I read."

"You probably read, 'Go Visit Your Mate Vulpix'," I laughed,

"Sure I did," she shrugged. Wait a minute, Visit Your, Visit Your something. She put her paw on me.

"Friends?" she asked, oh yeah, she can read minds, I forgot. I nod. That might be it. Couldn't hurt to try, she nods and walks over to get Ked and Xin.

About a minute later everyone is around me. Ok here is goes. I quietly speak, "Go Visit Your Friends," my body slowly glowed, I repeated louder, "Go Visit Your Friends," the glow got brighter and brighter. For the last time I repeated, "Go Visit Your Friends!" I said almost yelling. The light flashed brightly and dimmed, revealing my friends. They all clapped, I walked over and looked at my reflection in the lake. There it is I Mega Evolved! I did it!" I turned to my friends. They were all slightly smaller now, but no problem. I closed my eyes and felt all of the energy fading off. I opened my eyes to see myself normal size once again. Well ain't that something. Holy Sh*t lets get working. Over the next couple of days I trained with my Mega Evolution, learning about the Element Blast and Quick-Evolve as we call it. It was really cool. I thought it was quite amazing honestly. Me and my friends planned to have a battle-royal to see who is the strongest. I knew this was mostly to see if my Mega Form worked at all. I was fine, i'll tell you guys that next. Cya then!


	28. Chapter 28 - The Tourney

CosmicEevee; Hey guys thanks for 800+ views, 1 fav, 5 follows, and 3 reviews. It makes me and dan happy you guys like to read out story. The picture changed to a xbox game cover. This story has been made into a game online. Not xbox, just mac and pc. I will give you guys the link when I can.

Jake; Get to the damn story about me being awesome,

CosmicEevee; I saw this coming…

—

I was laying down, getting rest for the big battle royal we were going to have. I couldn't wait. There is something on my mind though. Awhile back that evil Eevee appeared in my mind yet again. This is where he would appear and make another stand, most likely. I was prepared though. The evil Eevee also found out how to leave my body, and vise-versa. That is how we battled that first time. I opened my eyes as I felt someone or something brush against me. I see Val leaning against me, still asleep. I sighed, at least she won't keep me up. Then I heard Xin yell to us. I stood up and Val woke up as well, we walked towards the door. The bright sun blinded me for a second as I look over at Xin, he had the field setup. The battle was called a 'Battle Royal', but it was more like a tourney. The first round would be me vs Xin, then Ked vs Val, then the winners battle. That's when evil Eevee would appear as a guest. I sighed and looked over to Xin. I could tell he was pumped. Val and Ked sat on the log next to the arena. Me and Xin went to opposite sides of the field. First person to be wiped out, or pushed out of the arena. I looked at him and he looked at me. Lets go!

I ran at him, with a Thunder Punch in my hand. He looked at me and ducked under the punch. He turned and grabbed my left-back paw and flung me over to the middle. He ran at me with a Volt Tackle. I jumped, dodging it, then sent a few Shadow Balls at him, knocking him down. I landed as he stood. He started to… dance? The dance was weird and confusing, but then I knew it. It started raining. I didn't understand Pokemon can learn new moves in this world, whatever. He looked at me and blinked, his eyes flashed white as thunder hit him. He was literally a damn Lighting Rod, wait, thats his ability! I smiled at him and whispered the words to myself, transforming into Mega Eevee. Lets have a real battle. He was quickly behind me and tackled my back, trying to push me out. I let him get me close to the edge when I backflipped over him and he nearly slid out. Yet he was quick enough to turn and use he speed to tackle me harshly. As I was standing he sent a Thunderbolt at me, shocking me immensely. I turned to him while I was being Thunderbolted. His eyes widened. It wasn't hurting me. I quickly jump up and Quick Attack him. He barley dodges using his 'lighting speed', bad jokes anyone? He runs at me and rolls me near the edge I stand and quickly have ice at my fingertips. I build an ice wall to stop his incoming Volt Tackle. He jumps back as I melt the ice. We were staring at each other. Neither of us giving an inch. I charge a Hyper Beam in my mouth and blast it right at him. He smiled, then used Volt Tackle. Well I wi-… NOPE! He was running through the Hyper Beam with his Volt Tackle. He reached me and I jumped to the side, catching a slight push from his attack. I look at him and focus my energy. I had the 4 elements charge in my paws. I looked at him and started rolling. I met him in no time, hitting him directly with all 4 paws. He holds his ground and slides back. I send a Hyper Beam at him to finish of the Elemental roll. He tries to stand his ground, but in the end the Hyper Beam pushed him off. He stands up and smiles. Good thing he can take a lot of hits, or else he might've been in critical condition. I sigh as the rain lets up and slowly turn back to normal.

ROUND 1 JAKE VS XIN = JAKE WINS

We both pant as we sit against the log. We were watching Ked vs Val. This was gonna be good, but Ked I believe had the better chance.

They started. Ked jumped and instantly send 3 aura spheres at Val, all 3 explodes and he smiles. Then I see Val appear behind him, way to go. She fires a Flamethrower right at him, sending him backwards into the ground. He slowly stands. I forgot Val is a fire type, one more hit and Ked is done. Ked ran at her and placed his paw on her sending her backwards. She slides and stops right at the edge. She sighs and looks up to see Ked. She ducks, dodging his Drain Punch and slides under him. She turns and fires a Flamethrower at him. He quickly jumps, dodging the attack and bullets straight at her. He catches her and shoots her into the ground with a force palm. She stands looking up to see Ked, bulletin at her. She smiles and sends a Fire Blast right at him. He is hit, but only just. He lands and stands up, ignoring the pain. He looks at her. This was a really close match. Val was actually doing well. She jumps and fires 3 Ember attacks at Ked. He dodged and manages to hit her with an Aura Sphere or two. She lands and slowly raises herself back up. Oh god its close. Val shoots 1 more Flamethrower at Ked, he dodges and she smiles. He was in the air. She quickly turned and jumped, inches from his face, she sent a second Flamethrower. This blasted him out of the ring.

ROUND 1 VAL VS KED = VAL WINS

I blink, did that just happen? I have to fight Val, Sh*t!


	29. Chapter 29 - The Tourney P2

We were sleeping, well they were. Val was resting to have the energy to fight me. I've beaten her before, yet I have a weak spot when it comes to her. Her bite. I'm not sure what it its, a tactical move or something, yet it gets me every time. I stand up and walk outside. The night made the lake shimmer more than it normally does. I blinked, I may be more at peace if I slept outside. I laid down and thought how the hell I could beat Val. I didn't want to hurt her. I just sighed and tried to sleep. The next day I was first up. I wait at the field for the others. They appear about 10 minutes later, Val yawns and nods at me. I nod back. She wasn't fore playing, she wanted to fight. So did I. Lets do this. A slight change in rules, no boundaries. Lets go!

BEGIN! Val immediately ran at me, and I ran at her. I tried to hit her and missed. She wasn't using Flare Blitz, I started to run past her as I felt her grab my legs and spin me a few times before hamming me into the ground. Ow. I stood up and sent a Water Pulse straight at Val. She was prepared. She used Faint Attack and hit me from the back. Pushing me forward, all the while dodging the Water Pulse. I looked up and blinked, she was gone. When I realized it was too late.

"Ow!" I cried, feeling the bite on my ear. I couldn't lose like this, but my human mind can't think of anything. Then it hit me. She was hanging off my body, I controlled my body. I started spinning my head around taking Val with it. I stopped as she slid off and crashed into a tree. I touched the ear with my paw, feeling a mark across it. I lower my paw, and looked up at Val. She was serious about this, she was pushing it. Then I notice something different about her. Her eyes twinkled and she held an item to her tails. She suddenly glowed a bright white. Wait she was… Evolving? The light dissipates as I am suddenly facing a Ninetales. Everyone stopped for a minute to look at her. She look damn good! Then I realize, she is over twice my size. I back up, she is like a tower. It was time. I mumble the words and Mega Evolve. I look at her and she looks back. We were now the same size. I had my powers learned, yet I didn't know what to expect from her. This battle just started.

She looked at me and her eyes sent a psychotic gaze. I looked into it and felt sleepy. Hypnosis. I shook my head to stay awake. I ran at her with tremendous speed. Yet she dodged and grabbed both of my paws. She used her size to out-move me, again. She spun twice and this time threw me in the air. She then sent a Flamethrower at me, I sent one back. They tied for awhile, but mine was pushed back. What i'd expect from a pure fire type Flamethrower. Mine faded as hers sent me flying up into the air. I land in pain, this fight was difficult. I quickly ran at her, this time stopping part-way and blasted her with a Elemental Blast. She stood up and looked at me smiling. It didn't work. The other two were almost as shocked as me. I glared at her, she disappeared, sh*t. I felt the bite on my ear again, she was too big to whip around again. She slowly lowered me to the ground and got on top of me. There was one more trick I had up my sleeve. I blinked and my eyes turned blue, my body evaporated into water and reappeared behind her. My new ability, Color Change. It let me change into the ability of another Eevee form. She turned and smiled, she wouldn't expect less. I ran at her and sent a waterbeam at her. Hits her directly, she slides back in deep pain. I was about to blast her with an Elemental Blast when I stopped, my body didn't move. I saw Val running at me. Something stopped me from attacking, I prepared myself as I fell her run through me. She turns confused, this wasn't an Eevee ability. I felt a gush of cold wind pass me, carrying two leaves and land in front of me. I could now move, I backed away from the leaves as they build into another Eevee, that wicked smile. I backed up again.

"Hi Jake… Been awhile." I grit my teeth at the voice, I knew this would happen, "Last time I fought you, your life burnt to a crisp." he formed a fist with his paw, setting it one fire. I stepped back.

"Ready for round 2?"

—

Author's Note; I was tired when I wrote this and didn't put as much action as I hoped. Hoped it was still fine, tomorrow will come the battle of Evil Eevee and Jake. This time though I am planning to make it the longest chapter yet.


	30. Chapter 30 - Evil Eevee VS Jake

I look at the Eevee, its him I know it. He is different though, I can't tell. I quickly run at him and hit him so he slides back, yet I run through him. He turns and smiles wickedly. Val goes for a bite and also goes right through him. Why couldn't we hit him? He looks at us and sends a Dark Pulse. Dodging, I motion for Xin and Ked to help. 4 v 1, its almost unfair. We all attack, I miss my Thunderpunch, Val misses bite, Ked missed his Iron Tail, Xin missed Volt Tackle. We had to fix this, quick. He runs at me and hits me with his Dark Pulse, sending me into a wall. All my friends go for him. He hits the ground, sending them all back. I stand up as my friends are still out. I had to stop him. If I couldn't hit him physically. I blink, turning my eyes red. I send a Flamethrower at him, this actually hit him! He slides back a step. Yet he looked fine? He ran at me with an Iron Tail, I dodged the attack, barely. This was impossible. I look at him and charge my Elemental Blast. I send it right at him, he is flown back about 100 meters. He stands back up, with a few marks on his fur. He smiles more, enjoying this. He runs at me and holds a X-Scissor at my throat. I look at him nervously. He then suddenly runs threw me with the attack. I felt incredible pain in my neck, I feel it with my paw. I felt small cut marks and liquid coming out of them. I slowly turn to look at him, no more messing around. I jump and whisper,

"You will be judged…" then barrel at him, smashing him into the ground, over and over. The same move would beat him again, hopefully. I jump out of the hole, tired. He stands up and limps out of it, that hurt him. I think he is finished when I see a dark aura appear around him. I see his fur turn dark brown as his eyes turn needy red. Next the earlobes turn red along with his scarf-fur. I back up, he transformed?

He starts laughing and looks up at me, I pause. Never have I sensed so much evil. It was time to use my item. When I was alone for that short time, I found a blue cross-like necklace with a steel pendant behind it. I quickly went into my scarf-fur and pulled it out and put it on. My body suddenly felt immense power rush through it. Now I was pushing my body limits as far as I could. Even in my Mega Form I felt a strong elemental current around me, I look at to see him still smiling. I wasn't messing around any longer. I jumped up and I harnessed all the power I had and rushed at him, this time hitting him. I could now hurt him physically. I jumped back as I saw him hit my side with Iron Tail. He was as fast as me if not faster. I slowly stand while her rushes at me and hits me more and more with his Iron Tail. All of my friends were most likely awake now. He went for another hit, I grabbed his tail and sent a Signal Beam at him, sending him into a tree. The tree suddenly fell. He stood up still with sufficient energy running through his veins. He jumped up and barreled at me, he, with one punch, sent me 500 meters underground. I jump up instantly, still pissed. I rush at him and smashed him into a similar hole. As he is down there I send a Hyper Beam at him, he send a Hyper Beam back at me, but, it was black? The beams both exploded mid-way not hurting either one of us. He jumped up and used Iron Tail on me, I tied it with Thunderpunch. I could now hear my friends cheering me on. I jumped back and landed, he mimicked me. We both glared at each other. I focusing all of my power into a Elemental Blast. He did the same, yet he used a dark version of it. I felt like her was mimicking my attacks. We blasted all of our power into the beams. My started failing and coming towards me, until I saw Val send a Flamethrower at it as well. Riolu sent a Aura Beam, Xin sent a Thunderbolt. The attacks tied his. Yet his still plummeted ours eventually, sending all of us back into the ground. It was a repeat of last time, yet this time, I didn't have the energy to stand. I felt my body retreat to its normal form. I blinked to see him looking down on me, I looked over to see Val de-evolved, followed by Xin and Ked, all of them knocked out. I look up to see me evil self unsheathe his claws and charge a Slash attack. I closed my eyes as I felt the slashes pierce my fur, them skin. He stopped to lick up the liquid flowing from the Slash marks. I was dying, I-I couldn't die. There was so much more to be done. Then the world went black.

I opened my eyes to see a dark room. Is this death. No, wait. I was in a hospital bed. I looked at my hands and saw a human hand. I-I was back. No-no, I couldn't let them die. I had to get back. I look next to my hospital bed to see my dsi. I grab it and open it to see the evil Eevee on the screen. He looked at me and smiled maniacally, then walked away from the Eevee corpse and over to Val. She slowly looked at me through the screen, crying. I couldn't watch as the evil Eevee slashed her. Yet it paused, like time froze. I felt a rush of air and I was transferred to a white room with a figure standing before me. It was Giratina. He looked down at me,

"What is your wish, human?" he asked. I paused,

"To save my friends…" he looked at me and nodded,

"Granted," This felt very similar to what Darkrai did before.

I blinked and appeared in the same spot I had just died. I looked over to see evil Eevee attacking Val and the others. Apparently they got up and backed into a corner. Evil Eevee extended his claws. I stood as I saw him raise his claw. I saw time slow and rushed over to kicked the evil Eevee back, time went back to normal.

"How in the bloody hell are you alive?" he screeched, glaring at me. He still was smiling, I wanted to wipe that damn smile off his face. I ran at him, he Slashed at me and I dodged. I kicked him, making him double over. I then punched him up and put my hand on his chest. I felt power fill my and as I sent him back into a tree. I whisper,

"Visit your friends." I felt myself evolve into the Mega Eevee, something felt different. I looked up as I felt a intolerable wave of heat flood through my eyes. I suddenly went into third person, and saw myself with my eyes containing every color ever thought of in them. I went back to first person. My vision suddenly saw every color known. It was like looking through a rainbow, but a billion colors. I ran at him and tackled him back into a wall. Now my power was put to use. I felt my tail set on fire. my ears could hear the organs moving in my body. I looked at him and sent a Energy, Electro, Fire, Water, Ice, and every other type of ball at him. Then I sent another Elemental Blast at him without thinking. He was sent about 50 miles back. He quickly ran back at me and went for a Slash, I caught his paw and smashed him into the ground and without hesitation sent a Hyper Beam at him. He jumped out of the hole in pain. He looks at me and his smile faded, he limps and says something,

"We will fight again soon," he disappeared after and was no longer there. Yeah we would fight again, and next time I would kill him without doubt.


	31. Chapter 31 - Recovery and Truths Reveal

May 17, 2015

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The evil Eevee gone I retreated once more to my original form. Val and the others slowly got up. Val had some cut marks here and there, Xin and Ked looked ok. I on the other hand was bleeding. Yes I was bleeding. Quite a lot at that. I blinked a few times and the world starts spinning. I was dizzy from the loss of so much blood. That evil Eevee was actually gonna kill me at some point while I am here. I won't get another lucky break. He was close and he knew it. If he could kill me faster I couldn't have been saved. I started to walk forwards towards the den. I fell on my non-bleeding side in pain. I tried to stand again, but couldn't. In fact I wouldn't be shocked if I dies right here. I blinked slowly, my life flashing before my eyes. I felt the urge to fall asleep right there and quit. Then I heard running, faint running. My hearing wasn't very good. I heard talking and saw Ked pick me up. They ran me into the den and sat me on the soft grass. Val walked up to me while Xin ran into the kitchen-like place and Ked went outside. I felt myself cough, blood splattering out of my mouth. I was going to die, soon, very soon. My eyes could make out Val grabbing my cheeks and slapping me. I thought I heard her say something like, stay awake. She shouldn't worry about me, she should worry about herself. She wasn't good either. She wasn't bleeding out, but she had lots of cuts. I saw Xin run back into the room with a large bandage in hand. He brought it to my side and gently pushed to stop the pain,

"Ack!" I cringed, the pain was unbearable. He strapped on the bandage and looked outside and motioned someone to hurry up. I couldn't tell what state I was in, but it was bad for everyone's attention on me. I saw Ked rush in with a load of berries. One of the berries was redish. He dropped all of them but that one. He quickly ran out of the room and came back with a needle. Well, kids don't look. He sucked whatever was in the berry out of it and needled my arm a few times before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

It was a weird sensation, even after Ked shot me with the berry juice my eyes were shut and I felt not pain. I could hear them talking though, not making out what they said, but it was good to have company. I was in that state for a long time. Every few minute I felt Val lay down next to me and lick my fur. Her warmth gave heat to me at those times and it felt nice. One time I was laying there and Val laid down next to me and wrapped her arm around me and hugged me in a way. Another time she moved my head and set it against her neck. It was helpful, I couldn't move my own body. The change from the hardiness of the dirt to her fur was nice. It was warm and relaxing. A while later I could move my front 2 paws, they felt fine. Over a few more minutes I started to open my eyes. I looked up to see Val looking down at me. She wanted to, but didn't jump on me since it would probably cause pain. I slowly stood, my legs shaking, then I toppled over and fell. Ked helped me stand and walk for awhile. I appreciated his help, Val was next to me, watching.

"How long was I out for?" I asked to no-one in particular,

"About," Val paused, "7-8… Days." I turned to her slowly,

"Felt more like minutes." Ked smiled and responded,

"We gave you the Incent berry. It heals your body at a slow rate and makes everything around you move around 10 times faster." I blinked, weird. "I had one prepared for anyone who got hurt. Anyways lets head back we have questions for you as well." I nod as we turn and head back towards the den.

I sat down, leaning against a wall to stay upright. Xin asked the first question,

"First off who the hell was that other Eevee that appeared out of the wind?" I sighed,

"I'm not sure myself, it was the same Eevee that I protected Val from. No name is known, but its inside my mind, well was inside it. It is pretty much the evil form of me." I finished, wow that sounded so much like a Fanfic.

"What was that pendant you wore?" Val asked, I paused and thought before answering,

"When we split back then, I went to visit Alph Ruins to get home. While I was there I found that pendant, I wore it and incredible strength went through my body. I felt like a god almost."

"Now mine," Ked said, thinking before speaking, "when you well… died so to speak, how did you return." I stopped and thought long and hard before answering, but I could only come up with one answer,

"No clue…" I stopped, "Now since you guys are done I have a question to ask," I looked at Val, "how did you evolve and devolve?" I blinked and she sighed before blushing and answering,

"If you break a fire stone up you get small shards, and it evolves you for a short amount of time. Thats why I devolved."

"Why didn't you stay a Ninetails?" I asked curiously,

"I would be too big, i'd rather stay small so I can still hug you and lay next to you without killing you,"

"Well then," I responded, "cool." then I looked over to Ked, "How bad is it?" he blinked, "My wound, how bad?" he stopped and thought before answering,

"You lost over 45% of your blood, its surprising your alive." he paused and continued. "Your blood will re-furnish and make more, but you'll have to stop fighting at least 3 maybe 4 more months." my jaw dropped, yet I shouldn't be surprised after what happened. I sighed and laid down. There I was again, not able to do anything, well, except research, f**king great. I would be alone all day. I felt a paw on my back as I thought that and turned to see Val.

"I'll give you company," she said trying to re-assure me. I nodded and she smiled at me before laying next to me and cuddling me. Xin and Ked left the room, it was night, so we could sleep. I was tired, I was also cold, It was what May? Doesn't matter though. I knew Val heard my thoughts, and in doing so stood up and walked over to the table, grabbed a Fire Stone shard and evolved into a Ninetails. She looked even prettier as a Ninetales and stronger too. She came back and played next to me, her body heat increased to a maximum level. I quickly said the words and evolved as well into a Mega Eevee. She laid her tails over me like a blanket and nuzzled my neck.

Eh… Maybe resting awhile wouldn't be so bad.


	32. Chapter 32 - A Way Home

"Ready to go Jake?" I stand up and nod at Val, following her out the door. Recently I had found out something about the Pokemon World that could get me to the Human World. This 'thing' was located in the Solaceon Ruins. After suggesting the idea, Val still thought I should stay to rest. Probably wanted to have more time with me, I had only rested for 1 month. Even so she still thought I needed someone to go with, so when she lost the argument she grabbed the open spot to join me. More recently she has been turning into a Ninetails often. Mainly at night to cuddle with me. Xin had evolved into a Luxio and was training to be a Luxray. Riolu would evolve into a Lucario when we all evolved. I wanted to evolve, but stayed my current state for the time being. I could stay in my Mega form for 3 days at the most. I have 3 more months to practice with it. I figured I could somehow harness the power to stay evolved. It would be awesome. For this quest to Solaceon Ruins, Val carried a bag with 5 Oran berries and some others. I figured one of them were drug-like to get me to, ya know, 'mate' again. She tried many times when we were alone, even during the day. Then I gained the ability to move again, she stopped. Oh well. The Solaceon Ruins were almost a day's trip to there and back, along with 2-3 more hours to let me research.

We were closing in on the ruins, it was about 2pm. As we reached our destination Val set up and small camp-like thing outside for herself and me to rest. After resting for 10 minutes we made our way inside the cave. I lit a piece of bark and carried it inside, using it was a torch. I looked at the walls to see strange writings, the writings were in Unknown language. Val sighed as she looked at one of the walls,

"I can't read this for sh*t," wow first time in awhile she has cussed, "any luck?" she walks up and sits next to me. I was scribbling something down and looked up to the wall. I could read it, only slightly, my gaming efforts to read were illogical and failed. As a Pokemon though I could read them more easily. It boggled my mind, but I ignored it. I kept going from wall to wall writing down the text. As I did this we got deeper and deeper into the cave. I was scribbling something down when I heard a sound down the hall. I threw the torch down to reveal an Unknown, the letter 'A' Unknown. I walked up to it as I looked at my papers and back at it.

"A-pato-yo?" I said with a questioning tone, Val snatched the paper from my hand and read the writing,

"Apāto-yō A." she said and the Unknown suddenly opened it eye and lit up, around it were all the other letters of the Unknown alphabet. On the wall they spelled out the word open and a small apartment like thing opened up. I walked inside to see a type of ritual room. Val followed and silently gestured to return. I walked a little closer, until I realized what I was looking at. I blinked twice when I realized that I was standing in Arceus' den. I backed up and gestured Val to follow. I walked back and stopped when I felt a wall. I turned to see a closed door. I took a breath and Hyper Beamed the wall, breaking it open and revealing an entrance. I pushed Val out of it and jumped towards it when it suddenly closed again. I could hear her blasting the wall with her fire attacks, it was stone, it wouldn't break. She started tackling it as well. I would've sent another Hyper Beam, but I was low on energy. I fell to the side slightly as I felt my energy dissipating. I turned to see the Unknowns warping in the center, my vision was wobbly and blurred. I see a ritual circle appear around the ritual spot. I slowly backed up to be faced with the same wall. I charged a Hyper Beam and blasted it, but it only put a small hole in the wall. I jumped and tried to squeeze through the hole, when I felt it enclosing on my body. I screamed in pain as Val looked at me with worried eyes. I pushed further threw the hole and eventually made it through, yet I was in pain. Who knew that Arceus' den was here.

We walked out of the ruins to see the camp site still there. I laid down on one of the small beds she made. She passed me an Oran berry or two and I carefully ate them, replenishing my strength. Damn did that hurt. A few minutes later we were going back down the road and I was reading my notes in the process. Apparently from what I gathered, and the reading of Val. It said Arceus will grant one wish to anyone who finds his den. Using the Unknowns power, this wish could bring upon the world's end, or its beginning. If my counterpart found that den, we would be screwed. I could wish to go home, but i'd never see my friends again. I could stay here, but i'd never be able to see my Human friends and family. I thought what I would wish for and I got it in my head. A portal to the Pokemon World only I could use. I could use Human and Pokemon tech to contact my friends here and in the Pokemon World. I should do it soon. Before anyone else finds out.

Everyone thanks for the 1000 views guys! This story is a very long story, very continuous and I see no end, well, not yet. Lets keep making this story a good one!


	33. Chapter 33 - Evolution Party!

Me and Val return to the den and I discuss my idea. At first everyone thought I was a crazy Pokemon for suggesting it. When I talked about all the research I found though, they thought for a awhile and agreed to a few conditions. If I were gonna leave i'd need to visit maybe once a week or so. I had to let them have access to the Human World. Plus best awhile before going. I nodded and went over to the table to work on lots of info I had been given. For all I know this might be a trap, or worse. I figured if I got back I would need to visit to protect them. Maybe instead of video games I could return here. I was up late that night in the living room working on my research. I kept doing evaluations and connect-ability runs from human machines, to the Pokemon world. Perhaps Xin could use electricity to run the machines. I would need to get them a lot of stuff though, like an antenna, a computer. Lots more. I couldn't think of a fully sufficient way to have it powered. Then I heard a voice behind me,

"Jake?" I turned and saw Val and motioned for her to rest, "Jake, go to sleep it'll be a few weeks before you leave. Maybe more if you don't rest." I shook my head and kept working, I heard her sigh and slowly walk up and sit next to me. I felt her lay her head on my shoulder. I forgot something, my friends. Val would get normal visits from me, but late visits, due to school and working on the bug. I sighed and put down the research. I started to walk with Val over to the beds. She used her Evolution, as normal, to sleep with me. I slowly nodded off as I felt her 9 tails lay over me. I played there as I felt her nuzzle and lick my neck. I didn't care, I had to do something for Val, to make sure she wasn't always alone.

The next day everyone was up before me, I heard them asking Val why I was sleeping. She said something like, "He was still working," I heard them sigh. I knew what we should do. We should hire a painter to paint all 4 of us. I and up and slowly yawn as I walked over to the others. They were outside, Xin still training. I saw his Volt Tackle go threw 17 feet of wood, thats pretty strong. I sit down and start to watch. Suddenly his body starts to glow, he was becoming a Luxray. The light glowed bright and went away, revealing Xin as a Luxray. He yelled into the sky,

"HAHA, IM A LUXRAY B*TCHS!" I laughed, then I looked over to see Ked evolving, holy sh*t. Its an evolution party. The light revealed a Lucario. They looked over to Val and me, Val chuckled and went inside, returning with a full Fire Stone. She kissed it and evolved into a Ninetails. I was the only one who hadn't evolved yet. Val kissed me and I shuddered. Everyone was looking at me, waiting for me to evolve. Yet I didn't want to evolve. There were too many choices. I understand I can Mega Evolve, but I can't use it forever. Along with changing to other Eevees. I sighed and looked down. Everyone wanted me to evolve. I wasn't going to, Val walked up next to me and asked,

"What are you gonna be?" I didn't want to be anything. I wanted to stay an eevee. Especially this Eevee. I shook my head.

"None, I don't wanna evolve." I heard the now Luxray laugh. I glared at him and he stopped, I was serious. I was slowly surrounded by them, looking down at me. I was the strongest, but now felt the weakest. I was the smallest and most pathetic. I couldn't move, I was frozen in time. I never worked well under pressure. What was I going to do? I sighed and slowly whispered the words to myself. Evolving into a Mega Eevee. Like normal I was the same size as Val and Xin, but Ked towered over all of us. I couldn't hold this form for over 2 days. As soon as it went, I could reuse it. Maybe that was it. I had to keep using it. It didn't matter though. I forgot when I Mega Evolve I heal all of my wounds. I nodded at them and they nodded back knowing what I wanted. Lets go to Arceus' Cavern


	34. Chapter 34 - True Friendship

The next day me and the group set out on a journey of a lifetime. Going to Arceus' den. I could just feel the happiness building up inside of me. This world has been fun, but I do have to return to the human world soon. I had 3 days. 3 days to stay Mega Evolved, and 3 days to get there. We were trekking out and went pretty slow, taking a lot of breaks along the way. This let us have full energy down the path. Now I was feeling sad for leaving everyone so soon. We had such great times together. Like battling and fighting off evil. I was going to miss them greatly and they knew it. We all tried to keep it off our mind. It kept returning though and brought emotional and mental pain with it. Not only would we miss each other a lot, but who knows when we'd see each other again. We kept walking down the road and looked at the great scenery all around us. Val laid next to me every night from then on and tried to comfort me and herself from the emotional pain. I knew it would be hard for all of us, but not this hard. It was the last day and we saw the the ruins ahead. Everyone slowed their pace as we got closer to the entrance. After all that happened I couldn't accept this was the end. I was the first to stop, they all walked past me and stopped, turning to look at me.

I felt a lick on my cheek as Val sat next to me. I felt Caring.

I fist bumped Ked. I felt Determination

I high-fived Xin. I felt Courage.

I looked at my own paw. I felt Strength.

All of these are the attributes needed to form a friendship with those you trust. I knew it would happen and looked up to my friends with tears in my eyes, yet a smile on my face. I hugged all of them together. This was true friendship. It might end here, but not forever. We made our way into the cave.

—

Authors Note

This is a final lead to the human world. Hope you enjoy!


	35. Chapter 35 - Home

We walked over to the wall from before and Val said the same words as before. The door-like passaged opened the same way as before. We walked into the ritual room. I looked around as I saw Unknown closing the exit behind us. I felt an urge to run out of there right then and there. I didn't follow the urge though. I saw the Unknown, one at a time, form a sphere above the center of the Ritual spot. The number of Unknown there was inconceivable. I saw hundreds, maybe thousands. I backed up as the Unknown used their power to lift the 4 spear rocks into the air and used psychic to let them float around the group. I saw a very bright, but small light appear in the center. The light got noticeably bigger and fast. It slowly got as big as the Unknown sphere. Then it started shifted and moving into a shape. I saw it was moving into the shape of Arceus. The shape changed color in certain places. It was Arceus. The Unknown started flying back to the walls, one by one. The last one left maybe 5 minutes later than the first. Arceus slowly lowered and tapped the ground, then levitated inches higher. Arceus looked straight at me with his eyes and blinked a few times before asking a question.

"What is your wish." I blinked unable to respond until Val stabbed me in the side with her leg. I cringed,

"I want to have a portal that can let me and my friends cross from the human world and here, that also lets you transform into a Human or Pokemon depending on what world it is." he blinked several times to my question. He then flew up and I saw hundreds shards appear around his body. He took one off and gave it to me. This shard had a button on it. He quickly passed me a second. It was the same style, but it had a square. He then explained the one with the button let me go between the worlds. The one with the square let me turn into Human or Pokemon. I nodded and said thank you. He nodded at me and teleported us out. But before we were gone I saw him do a generous smile at me. Then we were out.

A few moments later we appeared at Val's den. Everyone had their eyes on me immediately. I blinked a few time before seeing them. Xin motioned for me to use the Square one. He wanted to see what I looked like as a Human. I clicked it and a hologram appeared. The hologram had 2 figures. A Human and Eevee. I clicked the Human one as it brought up a second option. 'Clothes?' it read, uh yeah i'd rather have clothes. I clicked yes and the shard turned back to normal as my body started to change. I felt it transform into a different shape. I felt my arms and legs growing and my blood and veins moving. I felt absolutely no pain though. Neat. I quickly realized I was really tall. I was a Human again. I looked over to Ked, he was a tad smaller than me, but I didn't mind. I looked over to Val who looked up at me. I was wearing a black tank top and jeans, along with some stylish shoes. Arceus sure is a good fashionista. If he was one. I started to lower my hand over to Val. She happily rubbed her head in my palm. I took my hand back and sat down. I asked Val,

"Can you understand me?" she replies simply with,

"Tails-Nine-Tails" I knew this would happen. I looked over to Ked and asked him to use his aura to tell me what she said telepathically. He nodded, he then sent a message to my brain that said, yes, in thats what she said. I looked over to Val.

"I can't understand you, but you can understand me?" she nodded. I sighed and laid down. It was so good to have a Human Body again. Immediately Val started sniffing me, as well as Xin. I expected as much, they were related to animals. I felt a bite on my hand an looked at Val. Still not very nice. I chuckled. It felt so weird. Being around Pokemon as a Human. I quickly looked over to where the shards were. Now they were about the size of a smartphone. I picked the circle one up and hit the button. I suddenly saw a portal form in front of me, it portrayed the human world. My room, still cluttered with technology. I sighed and stood up. I was going to walk into the portal when I felt a nudge on my back. I turned to see Val looking at me. I sighed, "I'll be back I promise." I jumped in the portal.

Seconds later I appeared in my bedroom, holding the shards. I heard my mother yell for me. I guess time here hasn't changed I stuffed the shards in a drawer and went downstairs. I saw my sister, mom, and dad at the breakfast table. I sighed, I was right, time here didn't advance. I looked around, remembering my house. It felt like 2 years ago I was last here. It was different. I walked up to the table and looked down at my breakfast. Like normal, a bowl of cereal and milk. I looked at the date. School was still out for fall break. I looked at the month.

It was November 23rd, 2014

—

Authors Note

Thanks for reading the first part of the Mysterious Eevee. The journey has only begun, yet it looks like the end. It only just started. I hope you guys will continue to support the book. I see you guys in a week or so. Next time, were leaving Sinnoh and moving to Kanto!

For those who ask, the rest of the story will still be on here. So i'll be back in maybe 2-3 days with a lot of chapters!


	36. Chapter 36 - Return and Evolution Crisis

Intro

A year.

A whole year since I gained the power to go to and from the Pokemon and Human worlds. Almost everyday I went to the Pokemon World. I went there to see my friends. The times between the Human and Pokemon Worlds were the same. They each went at the same time as well. Everyday I promised myself I would live there for the rest of my life. When I grew up, along with my friends in that world. I was now 16 years old and the Human World changed like a light when you flicked it on. It went past me like a bullet. It was November 23rd, 2015. The Pokemon World needed me again. Recently the evil Eevee had been heard of everywhere. My friends and I would stop it. This time though. I wasn't the only one going to the Pokemon World. My sister, Mal, was 11 years of age and knew about the Pokemon World. She knew about it, but never went there herself. Yet this time, I needed more than my friends to help me. I gathered Mal and my friend Jam. We all went to the Pokemon World that day.

Here is the story.

Intro Music Here - watch?v=FaqZalf9THo

Story

We walked into my room and locked the door,

"Jake, this sounds fake!" Jam said looking at me,

"It isn't, watch," I reply grabbing the shard from under my bed. I open the hologram and pick the Eevee option. I transform into an Eevee and jump onto the bed. I then grab the other shard and activate it opening the portal. I knew Val would be there. There was a problem she needed help with, something about evolution? I motioned for them to go through. Since its their first time, they'll transform into a Pokemon of their style. I watch them walk through as I follow. I few seconds later I reach the other side, using the device. I shut off the portal and look around. I spot 2 Pokemon, a Fennekin and a Zoura. I walk over to them and tap the Zoura on the shoulder he turns and looks at me.

"Jake! It worked, it really worked!" I nod, I turn to my sister to see her with the same reaction. I hear footsteps behind me and turn to see Val, devolved. Wait what? I look at her and ask her what happened. She explained to me that evolution for all Pokemon stopped, meaning the all went to their basic forms. She points to the Pokemon behind me. I explain that they are my friends. Zoura is Jam, and Fenniken is Mal. She nods and walks over and introduces herself. Mal gets the hang of it quickly. Jam on the other hand was confused as sh*t. I walk over and whisper to him,

"You're making a scene." he instantly stops and adjusts his attitude. Great, we got now. He immediately walks over to Val and flirts. She quickly slaps him across the face, stopping him from continuing.

"What was that for?" he asked lookin back at her.

"Jake is my mate, back off clever mouth." she hisses, he looks at me and nods, giving me his, 'nice catch' face. I sigh and shake my head. I motion for Mal and Jam to come inside the den. Xin and Ked left a long time ago, going on their own adventure. Val says they send me regards.

"Jake, no-one in the Pokemon World can evolve from their basic forms." she explains, as I listen closely. "Ked and Xin went on their adventure to find out what might be wrong. I stayed here though to join you, and I see you brought a team with you!" she looks over at Mal and Jam. They got use to this world much faster than I did. Being the first I can expect why. I look up to Val as she nods to me, "I was gonna ask if you could try to Mega Evolve." I nod back, looking over at Mal and Jam, both of them in shock.

"Wait what?" Jam asks eyeing me, I sigh,

"While I was here, my friends were in danger and I found myself able to Mega Evolve to save them." he just stares back, jaw dropped. I ignored it and whispered the words…

"Visit your friends." I feel myself begin to Mega Evolve. Then suddenly stop. "I-It didn't work? I felt the evolution process, but nothing happened." she nodded. Looking back to the middle.

"That's what happens to everyone. There is only one place in the Pokemon World this could happen. Evolution Cave, in Kanto." My Jaw dropped, Kanto? We're in Sinnoh, it'll take us months to get there! I sigh and agree eventually. Along with Mal and Jam.

Well another adventure is here. Lets get to business!

I decided to post this earlier than planned to avoid me forgetting about it! So get ready for the continuation!


	37. Chapter 37 - The DOP again?

The next day everyone is ready to head out to Kanto. Jam told his parents he was sleeping over so it should be fine. We were in the forest walking along and making conversation. We had a new group here and were going on another Epic Quest. We walked for a hour or so and eventually Jam stopped to rest. I sighed. Jam was very slow to travel with he took rests constantly, we would get there in maybe 8 months if we were lucky. Awhile later we were still walking down the path when we stopped. We looked at a Pokemon that had landed in front of us, a Skarmory.

"Hi?" I asked, the Skarmory smiled and responded,

"You kids going' somewhere? I can give you a ride, i'm going to Kanto at the moment." I smiled,

"Yeah that'd be great, but can you carry all of us."

"Sadly no… I can carry 3, one of you will be left." I shake my head,

"Sorry, but we are traveling togeth-"

"Jake." I turned to see Jam, who cut me off, "I use illusions, maybe I can turn into a Skarmory and fly with you guys." I nodded, it was a good idea. Jam closed his eyes and suddenly a dark aura engulfed him, then went away to reveal a Skarmory.

"Good job!" I said, complementing him, I looked back at the Skarmory, "Lets go!"

Not a minute later we were in the sky flying pretty fast, without the woods, this trip may only take us a day or so at best. I yawned, it was 8pm in the Pokemon World and we needed to rest. I asked if I could sleep and the Skarmory didn't seem to mind. So I fell asleep, along with Val and Mal.

Later I opened my eyes to see us defending towards Kanto. I could see Pikachus and Caterpies. So many Pokemon. I looked to see Jam still awake and flying smoothly. I used this time to wake up the girls and tell them we were landing. We were about 100 meters from the ground when I jumped off. I landed on all 4 perfectly fine. A second or two later the others landed. We thanked the Skarmory as she flew off. Then I felt a bite on my ear. I turned to see Val. She unbit it and slapped me,

"Don't do that again Jake!" I figured i'd get this response, still, WORTH IT.

Mal and Jam laughed as we started walking again, Jam turned back to a Zoura. We were still walking when we came across a cave, it was Mt. Moon. We slowly went in the cave. I knew nothing dangerous would be here now, so I figured we could get through it quick and easily. We were walking through the cave when stopped by 2 Pikachus.

"Stop! Under orders of the D.O.P." not this sh*t again.

"Outta my way, I don't have time for this." I responded, their ears twitched. I glared as I told them one last time to move. They didn't I jumped up and bulleted past them. I turned to see them start chasing me. "Cya on the outside!" I yelled to my friends as I led the Pikachus deeper into the cave.

We ran across a giant gem. I hid behind it so the Pikachus wouldn't see me. They slowly walked forward and looked around. When they were at my spot I tripped one of them, and tackled the other. Then ran past. I looked back to see them recovering when I bounced off of something. I looked back to see a Raichu, sh*t. Thats not how this is suppose to go. I turn to see the Pikchus again. I was being closed it. I got the idea though. I looked at the ground and used dig. I heard the Raichu yell something as the Pikachus went down the hole. They weren't far when I surfaced. I was at another large gem. I didn't care at the moment and started to run past it when I was stopped. Psychic. Pikachus couldn't use psychic, whats going on. I am turned to the D.O.P. officers and held there. Its a good thing Jam had the bag with the tablets. I twitched my ear as I heard a voice behind me. It was a bright one, a nice one too, but I could hear the anger. I was dropped as the Raichu appeared and Thunder Waved me I turned slowly to see the Psychich Pokemon. Wait this couldn't be right it was… Diance?

—

Authors Note

I am now slowing the pace of my uploads, i will do a maximum of 2 everyday for awhile. Summer work for school next year, you get the msg. I hope you guys continue to support me. Cya in the next part.


	38. Chapter 38 - Old Friends

I was being taken to some odd location. Since I was blindfolded I couldn't see where. I just hope the others got out, but with my luck, probably not. A few minutes later I was unblinded and was sitting in a room. It looked like a nice place. I thought I was arrested? What was I doing in such a nice place? I looked over to see a Pokemon enter the room. It was a Gallade. I looked at him as he looked back, hands behind him. He walked up to me and started talking.

"So you're the infamous Jake?" I blinked before nodding slightly. He continued, "Rumor has it you met Arceus, is this true." really this is why they caught me? I sighed and nodded again. "Not talkative are we?" he paused looking out a window. "I guess we can let you out, you are the chosen one." I was about to talk when I felt his hand on my mouth. "Hush… We understand you don't know what i'm talking about. The time will come when you do. For now." he clapped his hands, "Get him out of here, to the entrance of Mt. Moon." I felt myself blindfolded and fell asleep. Next thing I know is I'm back at Mt. Moon. I stand up in front of the entrance of the cave. I stand up and make my way through the cave, thinking about that Gallade.

I wake out of the cave to see Val and the others sitting there. I look up and see all of them, kinda pissed off. I rub the back of my head and chuckle nervously,

"So, wasup guys?" I get slapped on the head, "Ow!" I look to see Val looking at me,

"2 days Jake! We thought you were dead!" I smiled,

"Well i'm not, thats good right?"

*SLAP*

"Owwwww, ok I deserve that one."

*SLAP*

"JAM!"

"Hey it looked fun!" I sighed, so immature. We then started to walk again towards our destination. We were in Kanto, we couldn't be far. As we were walking, I heard a familiar voice. Val recognized it too. Jam and Mal ignored it. I stopped the group and walked towards the voice. I push through the bushes to see Ked and Xin.

"Hey Guys!" I waved,

"Jake!" they said at the same time.

"Haven't seen you guys in a long time! How are you doing?" they sighed,

"We are lost." Ked said,

"We are not! The map says to go this way to reach the cave!"

"No! This is a map of Sinnoh you idiot!"

I tilted my head at them,

"Anything happen between these two?" I whispered to Val.

"They had a small falling out awhile back." I nodded, still looking at them.

"Guys, I want you to meet m-" they weren't listening to me. I just walked up and slapped them both. "PAY ATTENTION!" They nodded, "I want you to meet Mal and Jam, from the Human World." they shook hands and greeted one another.

"Since we are all here," Val said, lightening the mood, "let travel together!" I nodded and so did they, again we were on the road, heading towards our destination.


	39. Chapter 39 - Amnesia

Authors Note;

After this chapter I'm gonna take a short break. I need time to think about later chapter. If you guys want more chapters though over these next few days send me a msg and ill post one or two.

—

We were walking down the road, we knew we were close to Evolution Cave. Where the drama 'happened'. I was still weary about that Pokemon from before. Who was it?

"Jake!" I heard Val shout, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked over to her and smiled,

"Yes?" I responded. She sighed,

"Evolution Cave is right there!" I followed her paw to the opening of a cave. I looked back at her then nodded. We were there. Didn't take as long as we thought it would. It only took like 1/25 of what I thought. We started walking towards the cave. Something was off. Too quiet.

"Stop!" I shouted, just a little late. Jam took one more step and triggered a net, this net also caught Mal, Xin, Ked, and Val. I turned and looked around, looking for the source of the trap. I suddenly felt a weird vibe in a bush.

I fired at hit, hitting the Gallade that was inside. I narrowed my eyes at him as he clapped.

"Good job Jake! You're a smart Pokemon." I kept walking back. I felt a Psychic vibe again. DAMNIT! I was caught in Diance's Psychich. Why would Diance work for these bast*rds anyways? I glared more and attempted to fired a Shadow Ball at the Gallade. He dodged easily. "Jake, bad Eevee! I knew this would happen… Diance!" he clapped as I felt my bones start squeezing my inner organs. I could do nothing, but endure pain from the Psychic. "Jake you led us straight to the stone so we can destroy it!" I glared at the Gallade. What? Wait, i'm so stupid! He is evolved! He must be the one wh-. Ahhh…" The pain increased, cutting my thoughts off. My vision wobbled and Diance dropped me to the ground. Guess this time its not my problem. Its the Pokemon World's problem. The world faded and I fell on my side, passing out.

I awoke to be stuck in a metal cage. What the hell? This world did have alloys and sh*t why doesn't Val use them. I stand up and look around, looking over to my friends. They were still stuck in the next. I knew I could get them out, but I forget how to do anything. I don't know where I am. The world is suddenly very confusing, but familiar. I looked up to the net. I thought I knew them a second ago. I sat down and thought to myself. Whats wrong with me? Why could I not remember anything? Brainwash? They don't have that do they. At this point the Pokemon in the net started yelling,

"Jake! Use Razor Leaf!" I ignored their bickering among themselves. I focused on remembering. I heard the name Jake before, but where? My mind was ripping itself apart, bit by bit. I could do nothing to stop it. I felt a energy build up inside me. I raised my tail and it the iron bars with it. They broke. I jumped out of the cage and ran up the tree next to the top of the net. They looked at me, smiling. I looked down confused.

"Who are you?" I asked to no-one in particular, I must have Amnesia or something. I couldn't remember.

A minute later the guards came out of the cave and walked over the cage, seeing it broken, they were on immediate alert. It was 2 Pikachus that saw me. Wait Pikachus? How did I know that? My memory must've returned slightly. I looked at the Pokemon in the net. I couldn't remember their names, but they were Pokemon? I felt the urge to break the net. So I did, dropping them all down. I jumped off the tree and ran at them. They easily dodged the… Tackle? Then shot electricity at me. I dodged, barley. This time firing a weird purple orb from my mouth at the Pikachus, hitting them, and knocking them out. I turned to see my fellow Pokemon, I saved. They smiled at me and I nodded back. Who were they?


	40. Chapter 40 - Doomed

I shook my head, still in the same place, trying to remember. Who were these Pokemon, where am I going, what am I doing? More and more questions flooded my mind. What were the answers, I didn't know. I just stopped and opened my eyes to see the Vulpix in front of me. She licked my cheek, and I froze.

"What…" she did it again, cutting me off. I felt my head starting to hurt, my body suddenly felt very weak. I remembered it all. Had I gotten amnesia? I don't know, what move was that, I tried to move, but my body wouldn't respond. Lick? She couldn't learn it, yet it happened. I stayed put like a statue before falling over and blacking out again.

I wake up to see Val and the others. I realize i'm on my side, and Val was laying on me. Everyone seemed to have fallen asleep, or similar. I started to move when a paw touched my leg and fell off. I looked to see Val, maybe I shouldn't move. I would get my a** kicked if I did. I relaxed, until I heard a familiar voice, making me stop mid-breath. I stood up immediately. Val's head hit the ground, she was still asleep. I looked over to the other Eevee, glaring hard. He smiled maniacally back and blinked as his body transformed into his 'Demon' mode as I now call it. I stepped back, even with my Mega I couldn't put a dent in this bastard. I can't take him non-evolved. He inched closer slowly and was instantly behind my back with a claw at my neck. I am pulled into the cave. I look over to see my friends waking. Their eyes widen. Val was going to attack when Ked stopped her. Cya later then, I guess.

-Val's POV-

I wake up to see the evil Eevee pulling J into the cave. I jumped and get ready to dash when Ked stopped me. I looked at him and back to the cave, J was gone.

"What in the burning hell was that for?" I yelled loudly at him,

"We can't stop that monster, he almost killed all 4 of us remember?"

"Uh, Val?" I turn to see J's sister, Mal looking at me worried, "Who was that, and why did he take Jake?" I stopped mid-breath. I couldn't tell her that J had been taken by a sociopath. I looked over to Jam. Even as J's Human friend. He understood our crises, I sent my gaze back at Mal,

"That guy was a 'friend' of ours, we played hide and seek often, but he is playing smart and took J." I said, trying to stall, she nodded and walked off. Wow, that easy? I looked back over at Ked. "Can't you use your laura thing?"

"Aura!" he replied sharply, "Yes, I can, ill do that now." I sighed, I loooved jokes. I was still worried about Jake, he is strong and all, but he is against the strongest Pokemon i've ever seen. Now that I think about it, its like his shadow almost. Always waiting for when it can appear to haunt him more. I got my head in the clouds thinking when I realized everyone was in the cave. Shit. I ran to catch up with the group, we must save J!

-Jake's POV-

As I was slowly dragged into the cave, demon Eevee knocked me out. Awhile later I awoke in a cage. I looked out of the cage to see him looking back at me. I growled as he chuckled.

"J, I gotta say, you act tough for a little guy!" my eye twitched. Little? I would kill this b*st*rd right now if I had the chance. Speaking of killing why wasn't I dead. Wait! He is after the evolution stone. He could evolve. Could he be in with those police guys? Maybe? Idk, I need to a find a way out of here quick. I watched as some Geodude were starting to walk by. "This is how you can be strong." I saw him walk over to the Geodude and pick one up, he had his Iron Tail ready and broke the Geodude. He… Killed him. Oh shit. He then picked up the bits and walked over to me and crunched on them. "Tastes like pain," I could do nothing but look away and cover my ears, followed by laying down. I felt his hand on my head, he opened the cage. He used psychic powers to force my eyes open. He wanted me to watch him eat the Geodude.

"Watch your back Jake. As soon as I get what I need from you, this'll be your end." I started to cry as he laughed louder. I couldn't take it I was going to die, no-one would save me this time. No-one can. No-no! I can't let him get to my head. I tried to forget him, I tried but couldn't. He was like,

"A dark shadow?" he asked, my heart skipped a beat. He read my mind… How… I was done, I had to be, if he can read minds no-one can stop him.

I was doomed

Thanks for 2000 views!  
Along with 40 chapters!

Only in what? 2 weeks?

AMAZING! Lets keep doin' this!


	41. Chapter 41 - Death

-Val's POV-

We were walking through the cave when we heard a scream. Wait a minute, is that?

"Jake!" Mal cried running ahead. I followed after and we stopped in a hallway as we saw Jake shaking his head yelling for mercy. What is going on. I walked slowly towards him. I was only 3 feet away when he sent a scary glare at me. Thats not J. Well it is, but he isn't in control. I could see it in his eyes. He slowly smiled as electricity started to spark around him.

"Die…" he said in a demonic tone. He slammed all 4 paws on the ground. As this happened the ground quaked and rocks slowly raised around him. He smiled and threw the rocks at us. I dodged and so did the others. What is wrong? Could the evil Eevee be in possession of his body and mind? No, impossible, he broke that last time, if he was he could do it again. He smiled maniacally at me more and suddenly his smile faded. He grabbed his head and shook it more screaming. He took one paw and sent a Flamethrower.

"GO AWAY!" I jumped into the Flamethrower. Good thing I can absorb fire. I told the others to get ready. He just looked up with those 'I'm serious' eyes, but with a maniac smile still glued to his face. I backed up. Thats when it happened.

J… What do we do? J… If only we had his mind to think of a plan. What would he do… I was slowly standing as the others were backing up. Long story short I was the only one who could stop him. I was his mate. I had to do something. Thats when Jam and Mal walked up.

"We got this Val." I was shocked at Jam's serious voice. I saw him push me back and turn back around to look at J. He ran at him. J jumped and body slammed Jam. Jam disappeared into air suddenly and reappeared behind him. J had enough time to turn before he was hit by Mal's Flare Blitz. Jam then unsheathed his claws and slashed J several times. Do all Humans have that willpower? "Give me my friend back!" Jam yelled his eyes turning black. He jumped up and sent 60 Shadow Balls at J. J stood up. Not hurt. It didn't work. J suddenly stood and ran down the hall. We followed him into a room that was ritual-like. I saw a giant stone in the middle. The Evolution Source! I looked at J, he was smiling.

-Jake's POV-

What was I doing? I couldn't control my body, all I felt was pain and suffering, my Eevee senses didn't control themselves. I was looking at my friends. What would I do?

-Val's POV-

We have to snap him out of it, he is still our friend. I was stopped by Ked, he sent me a telepathic message.

"Does that look like out friend to you?" I looked over to who was J… His body suddenly filled with darkness. It wasn't J! It was that evil Eevee!

"Surprise Surprise." I stepped back, only J had a chance of beating this guy, and he couldn't. "Like it? I took over J's body. Fun right?"

"Where is he?" I yelled, angry and worried at the same time.

"Stuck in here." he pointed to his head, obviously meaning brain. I was filling with hate, what are we going to do. I didn't have time to finish thinking when he ran at us.

He ran through all of us and we all fell instantly. Everyone except for one Pokemon. Mal. I saw Mal's eyes, the pupils shrunk to smaller than a ounce of liquid. She turned to the evil Eevee.

"I'll give you a count to 3 to free Jake." the evil Eevee laughed at her remark,

"Like you can hurt me!" he said mocking her,

"3" no-one moved, "2" I looked at her with odds in my mind, "1" fire built around her and grew quickly, "Times up." I saw her lift her head and run at the evil Eevee. He jumped, she was already behind him and slammed him into the ground. She had a fiery aura all around her body. She sent a Flamethrower and yelled, "Burning Brigade!" that was a custom move! The fire stream was bigger than Arceus himself. The fire stopped as he was slowly standing, what power did she have?

She quickly was behind him and smashed him, instantly gin front of him she hit him up and back down continuously. That speed, power, she was the legendary fire Pokemon. Known as the she-devil. A few minutes she was standing as the evil Eevee stood up slowly. He shot a wicked smile at her. Her serious glare didn't twitch. He started laughing. He ran at her. Tripping her in the process. She tried to jump, but was hit was a Shadow Ball. She landed. She sent another Burning Brigade at him. He replied with J's Elemental Blast. They were tied. I jumped up and ran over joining her fire blast with my own. The evil Eevee's blast was sent back and he crashed into a wall. He stood. He was bleeding from the cut on his head. He smiled.

"My plan has worked." he fell back down and went back to normal eevee. I looked at him confused. What plan? "The pain you dealt to me is enough to kill. Guess who you just killed?" I stopped, no, it couldn't be. He laughed, slowly standing up. "His body is still his. When he takes it over again he will feel all of the deadly pain you just dealt." no… what, what was I thinking. I dropped into a laying position. Mal snapped back to her senses and did the same. The other members of our group couldn't believe what they were watching. "Goodbye, say that to Jake for me." I could see the evil presence leave J. He looked at me with a normal face, before falling over.

-Jake's POV-

I felt myself regain control in my body. Yet when I was back in control I saw my friends all sad. Then I felt an insane jolt of pain rush through my body. I felt cuts, broken bones, blood, burns, scars. I could do nothing but fall. He was right. The demonic eevee completed his goal. I was dead, good as dead. I saw Val run over to me and put her hands on my face. My eyelids felt heavy. I was, dying. So close. Ked lifted me and started running to the entrance of the cave. Val not a step behind. I looked over to her. She was lightly slapping my face to keep me awake. I looked at her and smiled. My legend is over. I wouldn't live. I put my paw to Val's face and mouthed 'Good luck' followed by 'I love you' before my eyelids closed fully. Sorry Val, but its over. I wish you all luck.

-Val's POV-

I was watching J as he slowly closed his eyelids. I slapped his face and tried to get him awake. He wasn't waking up,

"Faster! Ked Move Faster!" I wasn't going to lose him, not again. I had to make him live. He used his effort and resources to save us tens of times. I couldn't let him die, not now. His legend was only beginning. I saw Ked speed up tremendously, using agility. I used agility as well. Leaving the others behind. About a second later we saw Jam. He took hold of J and blinked changing to a Skarmory. He speeded out of the cave and we were on his back.

"We have 5 minutes before his is dead." he said seeing out campsite. He landed dropping J into Ked's arms. I followed Ked into the house. I grabbed a few oran berries and gave them to J. J… Don't die, not now. I slapped his face. I tried to feed him. he ate the oran berries. I could see he felt a small relief. The pain he is going through must be inconceivable. I couldn't let him die. Not now. Don't die J… I heard the others join us inside. Jam and Mal were the first over at him. Xin followed Ked to get berries. Mal slowly nuzzled her face on his. I could feel tears in my eyes. I saw tears in hers. Jam backed up into a corner and slumped down before starting to tear up also. He was gone. It was over. What will we do now. Without J… We, we…

Jake, we won't let you die. I won't accept it, there has to be a way.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Authors Note

Most of this was hard to write. I wont be able to write as many of these next week. Ill be heading to a funeral myself. So... Cya...


	42. Chapter 42 - Revived

-Jake's POV-

Death, seemed simple yet complex. I was dead. My body, my spirit shattered. I felt the pain still, yet felt relief. I opened my eyes one last time to look at Val. She was looking at me crying. I was dead. I couldn't do anything about it. I was dead. I felt one tear trickle down my cheek. I laid there doing nothing. Wait, why wasn't I gone yet? I still felt my pain. I couldn't hear my heartbeat though. It went null. I saw Jam walk over and slowly start to close my eyes.

"Guys…" he said, "His eyes aren't closing." he tried harder. I saw Val walk over and touch my chest. Then tap it lightly. I suddenly gasped for air. I couldn't breath. Val's eyes widened,

"He is still alive!" I blinked quickly, ignoring the pain. I-I was alive? How? My body is a bloody mess.

I could hear my heart beating now. This was impossible. My legend is not yet dead. I was breathing hard and fast. My heart rate was at an insane level. It did like 5 beats a second. Holy sh*t. I saw Xin run in with berries. I was fed them one by one. I could feel the pain lowering a lot. I didn't feel dead. I wanted to live, more than ever. I couldn't die not now. I had more to do. I was given a second chance. I'm gonna f*cking use it. I raised my head. I felt it pushed back down. I looked to see Ked holing my ears. I felt hands on my paws. I saw Val walk over with a needle thing. She pushed it into my stomach. I felt extreme pain. I would scream if I had the energy. I tried to move, yet they were still holding me down. I felt drowsy. I fell asleep seconds later.

-Val's POV-

After giving him the medicine he fell asleep. It worked. He would be asleep for about 3-4 days healing. We did it. I felt tears of happiness. We took him over to the make-shift beds and laid him down. Me and Mal laid next to him and cuddled with his sleeping spirit. She was his sister I could understand her worry. I was happy he was alive. If he had died I would commit suicide. I felt relieved. I stood up and gave his sister and him space. I walked over to Jam who was leaning on a nearby tree. I sat next to him and he looked at me then looked away.

"You…" I started saying as he walked away. What was wrong with him. Did it occur to him this worlds dangers. There had to be dangerous things in the Human world right? What was wrong with him. I just walked away. I went and sat on a log. I saw everyone was resting. That evil eevee would die when I got the chance to kill him. I knew J would want that. He was out cold. I saw everyone cooling down. I looked over at the cave. He was somewhere in there. I needed to kill him.

Later that night. I awoke and grabbed J's bag with some berries. I licked J goodbye. As I was going out the door I felt a paw on my shoulder. I turned to see J. Wait, he was suppose to be asleep. I turned away blushing.

"Val, don't do it. I know what your doing." I stopped mid-breath and turned to look at him.

"He used his evil powers to almost kill you. I can't let him get away with that. I'd rather die than see that b*tch hurt you again." he smiled.

"Ok…" he said walking out the door. "Your choice, if you go ill go with you or stay and i'll stay." I looked at him,

"But you ca-"

"I know" he cut me off, I felt my tears escaping my eyes. So I can either get him killed, or help him heal. I want to kill that b*tch so badly. J would die. I started to sob and fell into his shoulder. "Shhhhh…" he whispered while petting my back. "Its ok. Sleep now." I felt his warmth and wanted to sleep with him there and then. He slowly took me inside and laid down on an empty straw bed with me. He knew how to get me to stop crying. He looked at me and licked my fur more. He made me blush. Even as my mate, being affectioned by him was humiliating. He knew it. He slowly nuzzled me into sleeping. We were the perfect pair.


	43. Update

Small Update…

Recently I Have Gotten Hate From A Few People on This Story For It Leaning Towards Some Sort of Anime Fighting Style. Yes I Agree It Does. Yet Think About It. It Is An Anime. I Wrote This To Show People What Pokemon Could've Been. For All Those Not Interested, Don't Be? Just Declare You Don't Like It And Leave. I Only Do This For Fun. Not To Be A Writer or Anything. Im A Gamer/Musician. I Read A Fanfic One Day and Wanted To Make One, Is That Bad? I Wanted To Combine It With More Interesting Styles of Battling Along With The Society In The Darker Side Of The World. Topped With A Simple Topic of Pokemon. So For All Those People Not Interested It's Fine. Just Don't Spam The Hate.

-CosmicEevee


	44. Chapter 43 - Cat Fight

-Jake's POV-

Its been awhile. We needed to fix that crystal though. We knew my evil self was waiting. I couldn't let him beat us again. I looked over to Val who looked back, obviously worried. I smiled and just laid my head back down. I am alway the one close to death aren't I? Lucky me… Its not as heroic as you think. I realized that it had been 2-3 weeks since the near-death incident. Val tried to sneak out most nights. I was watching her. She did what I did sometimes. She just sat by the edge of the water, I saw her bask in the moonlight. I could tell she was very worried. Besides me though, what all is she worried about. I shrugged it off and went to bed again. Hoping she'd be ok.

-Val's POV-

J was healing quite fast for such an incident, but it left me worried. If we didn't fix that gem, none of us could stop his shadow. Shadow is a good name for it. Its evil and is following J everywhere he goes. We must stop it. I knew J was watching me. I waited for him to go back in when I stood up. I slowly started to walk past the tent and stopped. I was going to do this wasn't I? Beat Shadow or die trying. I felt tears in my eyes as I continued towards the cave. Any second now I knew J would try and stop me. On cue he yelled,

"Val." I stopped, "Stop trying to dig your own grave!" human saying most likely. I knew what he meant though. I slowly continued. He limped quickly and got in front of me. "Are you looking for a death wish?" he asked, looking at me sadly. I held my head down and whispered.

"Move…" he heard me and didn't mind the warning, "Now, Move." I said with a little more force. I could tell he wasn't going to move. He raised his paw to touch my shoulder, I slapped it away. "Fine… I'll make you move." I knew he was hurt, but I had to do this. For his sake…

-Jake's POV-

What was she doing. I could sense her anger, pain, suffering. Her heartbeat rose quickly. She backed up as flames darted around her body. I couldn't stop her, not in my state now. I backed up slowly as she ran at me, smashing me into a wall. She walked a few steps more towards the cave. I heard her slightly mutter something, I didn't know what as she continued walking. Then a second later a flamethrower stopped her from entering the cave. She looked over and so did I. Mal, she was standing right there glaring at Val. Shit, i'm caught in the middle of a cat-fight. Val sent a flamethrower right back. Mal didn't budge as the flames subsided. They were both fire types. I couldn't stop them. Mal though, she had a source of darkness inside of her. She is the destined she-devil of all pokemon. She had the upper hand. Yet Val had some power of her own, what was it though? Whatever it was I had to move fast or get killed. I stood up and slowly rushed to the side, still limping. Then the fight begun.

-Val's POV-

Mal was about to learn to stay the hell out of my way, the hard styled path. I ran at her and disappeared I appeared to the side and hit her with a Faint Attack, then a Flamethrower followed by Flare Blitz. To finish it I sent 2 Fire Blasts that hit her directly. I landed, panting fro the power I disputed. She just looked at me, she didn't have a scratch on her. She disappeared and smashed into me, sending me into a tree. I stood and quickly tripped her and used dig to burrow her into the ground, damaging her to high digits. She got hurt a little. We both knew what to do. We each used Flamethrower, clashing them in the middle. Neither side giving in until J did something reckless.

-Jake's POV-

I saw the attacks clash, neither would admit defeat. I had to stop this. I stood slowly. My stamina won't last long, but I gotta do something rather to stop them. I limped towards the battle, both Flamethrowers stopped. They each sent another one, I jumped in the middle and got hit by both. I yelled to the top of my lungs. I was stuck. The pain was unbearable. I stood there though and took the heat. The attacks both stopped and I stood there, eyes clenched tight. I yelled,

"Stop!" I gasped for air, "Stop… Please just stop. Val… Mal… stop being so reckless. You both have a connection with me, but I can't have you two commencing war." I glared at Val, "I can have you running off either," I looked back to the ground. "Just Stop…" I felt my arms heave as the both stopped and froze. I stood there, barley alive still, I couldn't move. Then I felt a shadowy figure grab ahold of me.

"Good speech, but its time for fun." that son of a bitch.


	45. Chapter 44 - Evolved Evil Eevee

-Jake's POV-

That son of a bitch

I was held, claw at my neck once again. This b*tch appears at the worst moments. I smiled and the claw pushed more towards my neck. He pulled me back slowly. He got me again. I didn't have the strength to deal with him right now. We stopped suddenly when he was pulled back by someone. I turned to see Riolu Force Palming him into a wall. I glared at him, but backed up. Apparently everyone was awake. Now would be the perfect time to go towards the evolution stone. I motioned Mal and Jam to go towards the gem. They knew what to do. We would hold him off. He easily knocked Riolu and Xin out. I ripped off my limp bandage. Val stood next to me. I was still hurt and not in shape, but I had to do this. Val was with me. We were ready. Lets go!

Val ran at him and hit him with Flare Blitz. I then sent a Shadow Ball, hitting him into a tree. He stood and disappeared. I heard my back crack and I was sent into a wall. I stood, feeling pain in my back. How was I alive? I sent a Flamethrower at him, sending him back. I saw Val behind him and she smashed him into the ground. He stood and uppercut her. Then backflipped mid-air kicking her into me. We both then crashed into a tree. We stood. Val's eyes turned red and she ran at him. She hit him 3 times. Fire Blasted and finished with Flamethrower. He didn't care. He stood and ran at her, hitting her back. I was behind him. I Giga Impacted him. He slid backwards, then retaliated with a Tackle. I slid in pain as Val Flare Blitzed him to the side. I stood and ran in their direction, knocking him into a tree. I then sent an Ice Beam. Freezing him in place, Val took this moment to use Eruption to blast him to the sky. He glared at us and sent a blast of darkness at us. I pushed Val to the side. Then I got hit. I crashed through 3 trees. I stood whimpering. I saw him easily best Val with a few attacks. I saw him walk towards me. I stood and got hit back again. I was in front of the cave when I saw Jam. He blocked our opponents Dark Pulse and held him off. I saw Mal run out of the cave and throw me an item. I caught it and looked at it.

"If you squeeze that hard enough everyone can evolve again!" I quickly applied enough pressure and saw element waves fly around me. Everyone evolved into the their next forms, except for me and the evil me. Jam was using his new claws to slash his opponent. I stood and muttered the words.

"Visit Your Friends…" I felt my powers build and I was mega-evolved. I stood and glared at the Eevee. He was screwed now. With our new powers he couldn't take us all. We slowly cornered him. He had that wicked grin on his face still.

"You're so stupid," I looked at him confused, he continued, "I can evolve too idiots!" I saw him get out a Dusk Stone. He squeezed it and power slowly surrounded him, he evolved. His tail grew and shaped into a spear at the end. I saw his hair spike at he grew. His front paws grew huge claws. He was evolved! Dark Eevee!

-Author's Note-

If You Want To See My Image Of Evolved Evil Eevee, Check Here!

d7e0/i/2015/110/4/d/my_dragon_type_eevee_o_c_darkness_by_


	46. Chapter 45 - Help?

-Jake's POV-

Evolved? How did he evolve? Where did he get this power? I could feel the ground shake at his new form. He looked back at me, evil in his eyes. He was in his true form. It was time to end this here and now. My friends gathered around me, lets put this b*tch to an end. I looked at them, this will be the final battle, we will gain the power to defeat him. Lets do this!

Val started with her Flare Blitz, Xin came behind with a Volt Tackle. Our opponent dodged easily. I saw Mal behind him as a Delphox. She sent a Psywave at him, hitting him dead on. He shook it off and glared at her. She glared back. She dodged his tackle easily. Jam came and threw him into the air while Ked knocked him down. I sent an elemental blast at him and crashed him into a wall. We regrouped and looked at him. He is powerful, but not even a legendary can take that many hi-. I stopped my thought as he spoke,

"Is that all, you'll need more to beat me." he mocked, standing up with ease, no scratches on him even. All we did was rough-up his fur. This was ridiculous. "Here is power." he finished stomping the ground as a dark aura engulfed us. The aura dissipated leaving us all on the ground in pain. What was this, these weren't pokemon moves. No way in hell is this real. He is the devil, what the f*ck. I stood slowly, my friends joining me. We didn't know what we had started. This may just be the end of the world.

We kept attacking him. He never budged, attack after attack. He was burnt, frozen, shocked, and poisoned. He didn't even care. We were all panting, this wasn't normal. I felt my body grow weak and fatigued quickly. What are we going to do? He smiled and disappeared. A second later behind us, knocking everyone out with one move. He saw us on the ground struggling to stand as he laughed cockily. He then multiplied using Double Team. He sent his multiples at my friends and held them down, they couldn't move, but were forced to look in our direction. He easily had his Psychic powers lift me in the air in front of my friends. They were forced to look at me. I was held there, struggling to get out. He walked next to me and glared, making the bind worse. I could do nothing but give in and fell the heated pain rushing threw my body. I saw him start to talk to my friends. I couldn't hear him though as I was in too much pain to care. Not a second later he was in front of me with his 3 sharp claws.

-Val's POV-

I opened my eyes to see me and my friends trapped by multiples of this shadow-like eevee monster thing. I then saw J was in front of use, being held there by Psychic. He was in great pain. How did he beat all of us so easily? This wasn't a pokemon, he was a mastermind of darkness. I heard him start to talk to us over J's screaming.

"Jake here is, no, WAS your leader. Now you're my servants and he is my torture dummy." I never heard anything so drastic in the pokemon world. J has told me storys of the human world that are this harsh, but this isn't right. "Sadly he is trying to be a hero, so you will watch him scream for mercy!" I saw him extend his claws and stand in front of J. He started Slashing J hard and fast. I heard J scream loudly at the pain. Why was no other pokemon around helping? This is pure evil. J saved this world once, and us many times. He can't die like this! The torture continued and I would scream if my mouth wasn't muffled by his clones. I closed my eyes and started to cry to myself. J was dead, and it is all because of us. Everyone was probably asleep and everyone here were heavy-sleepers a explosion wouldn't wake them. I saw the monster walk away from J. J… he was scared all over, he was broken. I could see he was barely breathing, even with his evolved form he was hurt. I saw him turn back to normal. The psychic binds around him lessened and dropped him. I looked over to the others. They were all crying, every tear I cried made me cry more. I couldn't stop, we had lost, no-one can stop this creature, never will we be able to. Only a legend could. Then I heard a weird sound. It made my ears drop by how loud it was. I saw a weird thing flying towards us. Not a minute later it had landed. It had been a legendary. Mewtwo!

Why was Mewtwo here? I saw him look over to the evil eevee and glare. The evil eevee backed up. I saw him blast the evil eevee away. Far far into the distance. The multiples disappeared as he did so. Mewtwo walked over and picked up J's barely living body. Everyone was running towards Mewtwo when he motioned us to stop. He then stood up and flew off with J still in his arms. Where are they taking him. Who knows.

We slowly regrouped and teamed up. We started talking about J and if we just saw really happened. Then we heard a voice. I turned to see Diance. She was floating towards us.

"J will be fine." I backed up,

"Who are you to say that!" I yelled furiously, she sighed,

"That was my friend, Mewtwo, he cares for every pokemon in this world and will heal them if needed." I cocked my head to the side,

"Why J?" she continued,

"Because J is a human, he is valuable to us. To keep a link from here and the Human World." I nodded,

"Why do you know so much about him then!" Ked interrupted. Diance wasn't shocked, she replied,

"We always look into pokemon, or people in this matter, who are dear to us." I was confused again. Why was J dear to them?

"What do you mean? Why is J dear to you?" Mal and Jam said together, wait that was weird.

"Because," she closed to her eyes to let out a breath, then reopened them. "We need his, and your, help."

What?

-Author's Note-

This is the end of the story, or is it? You tell me if you want more, or a new story altogether! Review away!


	47. Chapter 46 - Memory Loss

Author's Note

Sorry haven't been posting this recently, but a lot of people wanted this to continue, I was quite busy, but I now have time so lets get into it!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

-Jake's POV-

I open my eyes to see a sunny sky. I pushed myself up to look around. I saw my dreamland. Filled with pokemon and friends from miles away. I stood up and walked around this dream paradise. I saw many people like Val, Xin, Jam, Mal and some old friends I had. I walked up to one of them and started talking. Hone they didn't turn to see me I tried to put my paw on their shoulder. I was still an eevee, but I couldn't interact with anyone. What was going on here? The last thing I remember is almost dying. Am I dead, is this heaven? I couldn't believe it, I was around my friends who seemed happy without me. Then I saw something weird. The world started to be sucked into a blackhole and everyone went with it. Not a minute later the whole place was consumed. I was left in an endless white room.

"Great!" I told myself, "Stuck in my own mind once again!" I started walking in no particular direction bored. At one point I though I heard a voice. It sounded like Val's, but I shrugged it off. I heard the voice again, this time I turned to see something shocking. A weird screen-like thing that Ked showed me awhile back. I saw through my own vision at a dark lavish cave. I looked at it more as I saw my friends watching me with worried expressions. I cocked my head and sat down. This was odd, where was I? I was in my mind, but where was I there? I didn't know it looked strongly like Heatran's cave or something, but who knew. I needed to find a way to get there, but how? Wait! I think I just got an idea!

-Val's POV-

We watched as J's body was held up in a psychic-like ball. His eyes were wide open and reflected into his own thoughts. Mew put a scene of happiness in his mind, he was around his friends. I saw myself and the others all around. I then saw him trying to interact with his friends but he couldn't. Mewtwo had given him an emotional memory of forgotten. Why were they doing this? To heal J's mind and spirit. Along with his body. He was scratched up in some places and still scared on the side. We were in Groundon's Lair apparently, it looked hot, but I didn't feel it, I guess its because I was a fire type. I kept looking at him when something shocked me, he was looking right back! He was in a bright room just walking, but now he was looking right at us! Could he see us? Mewtwo said no, but anything is possible with a human in the mix. It was odd, not only could he see us, but did he know what the legendaries needed from him. They wanted his memories of the human world and what its like to share with the pokemon world. Jam and Mal would get the same treatment, but no-one knows how'd it end.

A few hours later J's memories were not seeable anymore. Just noticeable. The waves around the psychic barrier showed what his memories were, but no-one could understand why they were there. Well no-one except for mew. The rest of the group just started playing around and battling for fun. I couldn't I kept watching as J changed. His body, his spirit. Hmmm…

Not a minute later Mewtwo said they were finished. They slowly lowered his body to the ground. We all stood around him as he awoke. We saw him stand and look at us happily. We all started to celebrate. Everyone asked J questions he answered, we had a giant party. That night everyone was asleep but me and J. He was sitting by a lake, like normal. I sat next to him. I looked at him and smiled, "Nice to see you up and moving again J!" he looked at me and smiled generously and then responded,

"Thanks…" He said, "but," he continued, "Who are you?" I froze. Wait what?

"Im your friend Val, remember?"

"Val…" he muttered, "Oh yeah!" he smiled, I smiled back, "You're the pokemon who was watching me all that time!" I stopped. He didn't remember me, in fact, he didn't know anyone. I guess we must tell Mewtwo this, soon.


	48. Update 2

Update P2

Sorry for the delay of chapters. Im experiencing slight writers block. If anyone like to contribute to the story please do. As of now I can't write anything without an idea. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.


	49. Chapter 47 - Spiritomb

-Val's POV-

We were on our way to Mewtwo the next day, he was still experimenting deep down in the fiery caverns. Once we reached the end we asked Mewtwo if he could fix J's memories. He could but it would take some time. Once again we were siting there watching J's memories play out before us like awhile before. Something odd happened though that threw my mind out of wake. It felt like J was next to me, watching as well. I turned to imagine a ghost-like version of him next to me. No-one else saw him, so it was just my mind. Until he touched my shoulder. I looked at him and he smiled, his ghost-like version is him! Yet how'd he get out of his body? I saw the ghost-like figure jump on top of the psychic sphere. He then started talking,

"Everyone," I then turned to see my friends whispering things like, 'was that J?' and some other things. "I am no-longer apart of my body." they all froze. "There is a way to get me back into it, but it is very difficult to do, you must find spiritomb, the master of souls. He can transfer me back into the body." This was getting weird and creepy. Right after that he said goodbye and disappeared from my view. Mewtwo nodded his head and took J to the exit.

"J is right, if we can find spiritomb this will all be over." I smiled.

—

Sorry for the really short chapter. Like I said, experiencing writers block and would love some help, if anyone wants to give ideas tot he story please do! or you can wait for a few weeks for the next chapter to pop in my head, Thanks! Bye!


	50. Chapter 48 - Spiritomb P2

The sound of groans could be heard as a group of pokemon was walking threw the forest, eve. Though the blazing sun wasn't hitting them the humidity was overwhelming to the group. You would also hear complaining from a certain Luxray and some comments from a Lucario. At the front of the pack was Mewtwo holding an Eevee in his arms along with a Ninetails not a inch behind looking at the Eevee. Everyone else in the group had their own talks while she stayed up front watching her friend. The boring walking eventually got more entertaining when Jam the Zoroark asked,

"I'm good friends with Jake but where is Spiritomb in the first place," this conv. starter got Mewtwo talking and he let Val hold onto her friend as he flew back to talk. The Ninetails knew her fried was somewhere in there, she wanted him back, badly, very badly.

The group walked another hour or two until they reached a odd tower on a small mountain. Mewtwo quickly took the unconscious Eevee and flew him into the tower, not a step behind though was the rest of the group. Yet through the front door was something not" good for the group. A shady Eevee appeared from behind a fallen pillar, it was the shadow of Jake. Mewtwo just glared at the Pokemon,

"You'd best run while you have the chance," Val harshly barked at the Pokemon, he laughed,

"Says the mate killer!" The Eevee shot back at them, he black hair waving in the process, "Beeides I need him awake so I can make him euffer before death." he ended, the others weren't shocked.

"Why do you wanna kill him so badly?" The Delphox yelled from behind,

"It's fun." He replied laughing menacingly. "Good luck, cya you all in hell," the Eevee finished before disappearing into the wind.

"Not a fan of that bastard!" Ked smashed his fists together, sending a slight shockwave, "Let me kill him already," he muttered to himself. After a small talk later they continued through the tower and eventually reached the end and saw a small rock thing in the floor, it was a spiritomb rock. A second or two later the rock shook and a purple ghostly spirit appeared from it and with phantom-like voice it said.

"Whaddaya want?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Authors note

Sorry haven't posted, writers block and similar is preventing me from writing very good chapters, hope their ok, cya in a bit


	51. Update 3

Update, answering questions, I've gotten notices or reviews about the unrealistic values of the story, I've been experiencing writers block for awhile and that is probably why I can't think straight, not to mention my school is restarting very soon. So I'm pressured to be ready for it. Not to mention, YouTube, family, and personal mental problems. I've also thought of completely scrapping this story by making others, but this one drags me back like a magnet, I need my time so if your demanding more of the story you are gonna have to wait, hope you understand.


	52. Chapter 49 - Mysterious Eevee

Picture a world of disaster, chaos, and death everywhere you looked. This is what the Pokemon world has become. A dark desolate land of pain and sorrow. My name is Jake. This is my story...

Not an hour later the gang and I were walking down the road when we walked across and interesting sight that we hadn't seen in a very long time. Val's house. After what happened recently with the legendaries saving me I had no right to be standing here. Like normal everyone went inside while I stayed out looking at the ground. I was just a normal teenager from the Human World. I can't handle so much pressure. The journey will never stop though as long as this world needed me. I sat down and just kept my stare on the ground. I felt bad, I've only caused this world more problems. I felt a gentle nudge against my cheek. I looked up and Val was there. I was the smallest in the group still, it made me feel weak. Everyone in their evolved forms it was overwhelming to say the least.

"You ok Jake?" Val questioned, I looked over to her and frowned more, I quickly wrapped my front paws around her and nuzzled my head in her chest.

"I can't deal with this anymore!" I said, "I can't be the hero all the time, I'm just a mysterious Eevee!" I sobbed on her fur and she hugged back. I felt more embrace than I ever could. Even the most legendary Heros need to cry at times, it's our nature. We are logic-defying. I felt Val take me inside, being as small as I was anyone of my friends could.

A minute or later we were inside the den. I was broken. I couldn't look at anyone anymore, I was useless. If it wasn't for me, this world would be perfect. I was laying down by the door staring at the raindrops trickle down and splat one by one. Behind me were the others devising a plan. The legendary Pokemon wanted us to accomplish the impossible. Beat the other Eevee. I knew I wouldn't have a chance, I couldn't defeat him for my life. I felt Val's stare on me, she wanted to make me smile again. I stood up and I didn't care who noticed. I walked right outta that den and into the woods, I had to end this right now. I will fight my shadow and kill him or be killed, and nothing will stand in my way. After all I-one would predict this, as I said I'm a little Mysterious Eevee.


	53. Chapter 50 - Jake vs Val - Gf vs Bf

I Am Walking Through The Forest. Alone. The Others Would've Noticed Im Gone By Now, And They'll Be On Me In Seconds,  
"Jake!" I Hear A Yell From Behind. What Did I Say. I Am Stopped By A Lucario Landing In Front Of Me, Damnit Ked. I Just Stare At Him And He As I Hear Xin and Val Behind,  
"Where Do You Think You're Going?" Ked Asks Glaring, I Twitch As I Respond,  
"Why Do You Care?" I Ask, Since My Friend Mal and Jam Returned To The Human World I Was Back With These 3, He Stares Back Confused,  
"What Do You Mean?" I Snapped At His Remark,  
"Even If I Die Here Why Would You Care?" I Pushed Him Back, "You're Just Another Pokemon, I Have To Deal With This!" He Grabs My Paw Before I Can Push Him Again,  
"Jake This Is Stupid, You Cant Take Him On Alone." I Broke From His Grasp. I Mega Evolved And Used Psychic To Push Him Aside. Yeah Im Being A D*ck But This Is My Problem, Why Would They Care? I Was Stopped By A Shock Of Electricity To My Fur. Literally Shocked I Ked From The Grasp. I Turn And Sent A Ice Beam At Xin's Feet, Stopping Him There. I Turned Back And Continued Watching. Then I Felt A Familiar Burst of Flame In Front of Me. I Turned To See No-one Then A Harsh Bite To My Ear. I Felt My Legs Lowering And In Seconds I Was Being Pinned To The Ground. I Could Hear Val Growling A Few Words As She Bit Down Harder,  
"Stop This Nonsense Jake, Or You'll Get Hurt." I Just Glared And Her And Threw Her Off, She Looked At Me Confused And I Raised My Head To Look At Her.  
"Not This Time Val, You Wont Stop Me." She Grit Her Teeth At Me And Ran At Me. I Dodged The Flare Blitz With Ease. Then Ducked Under Her Faint Attack. I Turned And Then Blasted Her With A Water Gun. She Slowly Stood Up And Glared At Me. She Used Hypnosis, Not Gonna Work. I Jumped And Used Ice Beam Underneath Me To Dodge The Attack. She Did Get To Hit Me With A Direct Flamethrower Though. Which Did Catch Me OffGuard, Yet I Then Used Future Sight. She Would Never Know When The Attack Would Hit. I Then Dodged Her Fire Blast To Come From Behind With A Shadow Ball. I Landed And Limped A Little And She Looked Like She Was On The Edge. She Sent A Fire Blast With Me Dodging, But Then A Surprise Attack With Flare Blitz. She Was Obviously Stronger. She Kept Up These Attacks Awhile A New Style Every Time, By The Time She Stopped I Was Struggling To Stand. She Glared At Me, "Stop Now!" I Just Smiled As I Hit Her With The Future Sight. She Couldn't Stand, She Was Out. I Was This Close. I Wouldn't Be Stopped. Not Now. I Would Defeat My Demon Now, Or Die Trying.

I Walked Past In Deep Pain, Ked Was Helping Val And Xin Was Frozen Still And Couldn't Budge. Then Xin Yelled,  
"Jake Why Are You Doing This! Its A Death Wish!" I Simply Told Him This,  
"I Will Kill Him Now Or Die Trying I Cant Take This Anymore, I'd Rather Do It Alone. If This Is It, Then Goodbye."


	54. Chapter 51 - The End of The Eevees

I hear yelling from behind, each word worse than the next. I can't do it this time though, I stop and they stop yelling. I glare at the pokemon behind me, my friends. Ked, a fellow friend who I connected with a great bud, and a tough battler. Xin, the one who helped Val get back to me, I will forever be grateful. Val... what is there to say? Val was a friend from the start, trying to help me through the world of pokemon, but now, its time for me to do this myself. This will be the final showdown, and no-one will stop me. I turn and continue walking into the forest, disappearing from my friend's sight.

An Hour Later...

I look forwards and stare into the eye of a evil being. His claws like talons, his eyes beady red, his soul. Well he has none. He stares back with that wicked smile on his face, I will put that smile to rest. It will be a frown by the end of this fight.  
"So..." he starts, "You ditched your friends to fight me?" he laughs at me maniacally, then resumes his stare. I grit my teeth and stare at him longer,  
"Yes, and for the record, i've killed you in 700 ways in my mind already." I responded, not giving in my stare,  
"Well your thoughts are not reality," I feel a jab in my side and look over to see him, he moves so fast, I didn't even comprehend it. I roll and skid to a stop to stand. I wince as I look at the mark, if it hurt so much from a tackle this'll be impossible. He smiles. I mega-evolve right then, ready for a fight, he does the same. The fight has begun.

He runs at me with a take down, easy dodge as I throw a flamethrower at him. He appears through my flames and bites my ear. Unlike Val's he tears the skin off part of my ears. I jump up and body slam him, dodge. He jumps and uses a few shadow balls. I dodged them luckily and block his tackle with a rock slide. It doesn't seem like he is trying, what was he planning? He smiles and disappears then I counter my right side where he was headed, causing him to get knocked back a bit. I look at him as I feel blood dripping down my ear. He sends a hyper beam. I dodge it barely and pull off the trip on him. This let me shadow ball him underground. I jump back and use my move 'elemental roll' before he gets out, he gets hit but doesn't budge. He stops me by grabbing my ear, he uses dark magic to make a sword and swing it at my ear. Luckily I got pulled away in time. He now has a sword, no-way in hell am I gonna survive through this. I jump up and use another flamethrower. He ducks and uses the sword to cut my leg slightly. I land and limp. As I turn I see the sword coming towards my face once again. I dodge it, but not without a cut to my cheek. I kick him in the stomach, causing him to drop his blade. I run at him and use giga impact to slam into a tree. I jump back and use my favorite move,  
"Elemental Blast!" I yell sending the beam of colors at him, crashing him through multiple trees. I run and hit him once again with giga impact and jump back to see him struggling to stand. "Who is the weak one now?" I ask him, panting heavily. He just smiles and stands up, his wounds disappearing. I stare at him confused. He smiles.  
"My blade over there," he nods towards the blade, "every time you hit me while I hold the blade, the pain goes right to the cuts in your fur. He smiles. I feel an incredible pain rush through my body. I limp and fall to my 4 knees quickly. Losing my mega form slowly. He smiles wider, "Good fight Jake. Too bad this is the end." he grabs my throat and slowly starts to squeeze it. I manage a smile right back, now he is the confused one.

"Game," I say as I open my paw, dropping a small object, my blue necklace. No-one ever saw it under my fur or knew of its power, except me. When it is dropped, it creates a circle around who has dropped it, it kills that person/pokemon, but also any other pokemon in the area. I will kill him, I knew I would. I keep my promises, I left a note for Val that day. If she ever reads it. She will know the truth, the real truth. About me, about the world. And why I did what I did. 

No, the shadow eevee didn't win. I didn't win, nobody is the winner here. I guess ill forever be a mysterious eevee.

My Name is Jake, This Is My Story, Now Make Your Own My Friends.


	55. Chapter 52 - Wait, What? REBOOT!

"Subject 3419, Please Stand To The Court!" My Ears Rang With The Sound Of The Announcer's Voice,

"Name : Jake | Occupation : Adventurer | Species : Eevee"

You Are Probably Wondering How I Got Into This Mess, The DOP Breathing Down My Neck As I Was Read My Punishment For...  
Well... You'll Find Out Soon Enough 

Lets Go Back And Ill Tell You What Happened...

As I Was Dropping My Necklace I Could Hear Val Behind Me Yelling, As Well As My Own Vocal Cords Being Crushed By My Evil Half.  
However, This Did Not Phase Me. I Knew That This Would End How It Should, Him Dead, And Me Out Of This World, However... I Was Mistaken

It Hit The Floor And A Bright Blue Light Consumed Me And My Opponent Quickly Blinding Us Blasting Us At Least 3-4 Thousand Feet Away From One Another.  
And You Do Not Wanna Know How Much It Hurts To Slam Into A Steel Wall, Trust Me.

However I Could Still Stand And The DOP Found Us Right There And Then. They Didn't Know Who My Opponent Was, But They Knew I Had Killed Him. 

And Thats How I'm Here, Waiting For My Godawful Punishment, Val And The Others Behind Me

"Proven Guilty By Order Of DOP. Punishment is..."

Here We Go

"Death!"

My Mouth Dropped, "What?"

-

Hi Everyone, Its Cosmic Here And This Is My Reboot of The Mysterious Eevee Storyline! Please Enjoy!~  
This Is A Small Teaser For Whats To Come, If You Have Any Suggestions Make Sure To PM  
ALSO! Taking New Characters For The Series! If Anyone Wants Their Character In, Post A Review On This Chapter About The Character And Ill See What I Can Do!  
See Ya'll!


	56. Discontinued - Wattpad Transfer

Hello Readers, My Name is Cosmicwave5, The Author of 'The Mysterious Eevee'  
Sadly I Have Grown To Not Be Interested In Writing This Story Anymore, But Dont Worry I Am Starting Up A New One...

Not On This Site...

You See Heading Into Highschool Has Me Split Between This, Youtube, Marching Band, and My Girlfriend So This New Story Is Moving Over To My Wattpad Account TheBiFox Which Can Be Found Below, links do not work sadly, so you will need to put wattpad website in front of the below link

wattpad search/formidable%20foes

It should be the first story

Well... I Might Come Back But For Now This Is Goodbye !


End file.
